Full Moon
by Alydia Rackham
Summary: Jacob said: "I was the natural path your life would have taken…If the world was the way it was supposed to be."Is that true? AU, a reimagining of Twilight, starting at the beginning. Jacob/Bella, Bella's POV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have used elements from both the books and the movies. I hope you don't mind the combination. Enjoy!

If you don't like the ship,

Then jump off and swim,

But don't leave it burning behind you.

How much of what happened between Bella, Edward and Jacob had to do with circumstance? Is it possible that the entire story could have been turned on its head if Bella had arrived a semester earlier, and the Cullens appeared for the first time, say, an entire year _later_…?

**Full Moon**

**Chapter One**

_"Doubtless Catherine marked the difference between her friends, as one came in and the other went out. The contrast resembled what you see in exchanging a bleak, hilly, coal country for a beautiful fertile valley; and his voice and greeting were as opposite as his aspect."  
- Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights_

I couldn't open my eyes. It felt like my entire body was made of lead, and I was sinking deeper and deeper into the soft darkness that surrounded me. Pain thudded through my veins, dull and frustrated, into the tips of my fingers and the ends of my toes, twisting around one concentrated spot at the base of my neck. My chest rose and fell once in a while, but shallowly. It was the only movement I was capable of.

But I could hear.

There were two voices drifting around in the air outside of me. One to my left, the other to my right, perhaps nearer my feet than my head.

"Who said you could come in here?" one deep, fiery voice demanded from my left, though his tones were hushed.

"A simple 'thank you' would be sufficient," the other voice, like a knife concealed by a thin sheath of velvet, replied. They were both familiar, one more than the other, but their hard tones were foreign.

"Answer my question," the first voice ordered.

"The doctor. If anyone has authority over this room, I would assume it is he."

"A lot _he_ knows," the first voice snarled. "He wasn't out there today when you—"

"When I what?" the second cut in. "Saved her life?"

"I don't know what you were doing," the first muttered. "I don't think you did either."

The second voice was silent, then sighed minutely.

"You _do _know that I was trying as hard as I could to be helpful. I cannot help what I am." The velvet voice quieted. "And in this case, it seems like a good thing that I _am _what I am."

Silence fell, and I could hear nothing but the slow beating of my heart. Absently, I wondered if one of them had gone. Then, the first, deep voice spoke, very quietly.

"All right, then." He paused. "Thank you."

Tension released like a vise grip let loose, and I heard the bearer of the second voice take a deep, purposeful breath.

"You're welcome. I am glad I could do something."

I registered very light footsteps. The second voice spoke again.

"Please let her know that I would like to see her when she wakes up. Nothing important, I just…" I almost sensed a smile. "She has beautiful eyes, doesn't she?"

The owner of the first voice breathed too, but his breath was ragged.

"Yes, she does."

"Very well. I will see you later." A door opened and closed.

My brow furrowed, and a wave of pain swept up my throat and into my head. I grunted.

Instantly, a soft, warm hand pressed to my cold forehead, and the heat of that touch pushed the pain back. I drifted back down into unconsciousness, unsettled and confused, distantly wondering how everything in my life had finally come to this.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave reviews! Without them…I cry. L Thanks! J**

**Chapter Two**

"_He's more myself than I am."_

_-Wuthering Heights_

Forks, Washington

Two Years Earlier

I remember when I first saw Jacob Black. He was covered in mud.

I was seven years old, visiting my dad during a misty, dreary Washington summer. I had been bored out of my mind and depressed about the gloom for three days before Charlie finally took me to La Push to visit his friend Billy. Charlie said Billy had a kid about my age for me to hang out with—I assumed it was a girl. Then, when Charlie let me out of the car and instructed me to go around the back of Billy's house to play, I ran into four little boys sitting on the ground near a pit, bare-chested and up to their elbows in mud.

The littlest one, the one about my age, hopped to his feet when he saw me. He was skinny, had coppery skin—from what I could tell, since he was so dirty—and long black hair. But what caught me were his eyes. They looked almost black in this light, but brilliant. He grinned at me, and his teeth were perfectly white.

"It's Bells," he declared.

I was surprised. Usually, only my dad called me that.

"Um…" I blushed.

"Dad told me you were coming," the boy kept smiling. "I'm Jacob."

He introduced me to the other copper-skinned boys, but to this day I don't remember their names. I was too curious about this bright-eyed Jacob. Hesitantly, I stepped closer to the group.

"What are you doing?"

Jacob shrugged with one shoulder.

"Making mud pies and mud piles and mud castles."

I looked at him.

"Your dad lets you do that?"

One of the boys snorted. Jacob shifted.

"Well…_yeah_, but not…when we have people over."

Another boy started to laugh and another boy clamped a hand over his mouth, giving him a muddy beard.

"So…we're going to get in trouble?" I ventured, not liking the sound of that.

"No," Jacob said easily. "_You _won't, if you just sit on that rock and don't get really dirty." His eyes twinkled then, as if he was almost challenging me. Slightly unsure, but letting myself smile a little, I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets and sat down on the rock. Jacob plopped down next to me on the ground, scooped up two handfuls of mud and piled them on top of each other. I watched the other boys do similar things, building towers and walls and such. They also occasionally flicked mud at each other, or knocked each others' creations down. Jacob, however, seemed very devoted to his work. I observed him carefully, wondering about him.

That is, until I heard a soft _plop_.

I blinked. I glanced down. A big dollop of mud had landed right on my white shoe. I jerked my head up. None of the other boys were close enough to do that. Then who…?

I saw Jacob working efficiently on his tower—and trying not to smile.

"Jacob!" I gasped, my eyes widening. "These are my brand-new shoes!"

He didn't even look at me.

"I didn't do anything."

"You did too!" I insisted, my face growing hot. "You threw mud on my shoe."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did _too!" _I shouted, my restraint finally breaking as I took a fistful of mud and squashed it into the side of his face. It was his turn to gasp, and the other boys burst out laughing.

"Did _not!" _he countered, taking a handful of mud that he already had and rubbing it all over _my _face.

"Ja-_cob!" _I shrieked. I stood up and shoved him. But it threw me off balance and I slipped. I fell on him. We both toppled face-first into the mud pit. The other boys launched into hysterics of giggling. I was getting _really _mad—until Jacob started tickling me.

He somehow knew _right _where I was ticklish—my ribs right above my waist—and all of a sudden I was thrashing in the mud, squealing with laughter and grabbing at him, but I couldn't get him off me because he was slippery with mud!

"No fair! No fair, no fair, get off! Get off, get off!" I screamed, laughing so hard I could barely breathe. Finally, I flung myself sideways and threw my weight against him. He slid, and I knocked his hands away and started tickling _him._

I think he was more ticklish than I was. He could barely stand it. He kicked mud all over the place and got the whole front of my jacket, shirt and jeans completely soaked. He grabbed me and tried to get me off, but I was too stubborn, and I was slippery, too.

"Okay, okay!" he finally gasped. "Uncle, uncle!"

I paused, clamping my hands on his shoulders.

"Promise not to get my shoes muddy anymore?"

Jacob, hardly recognizable as a human anymore, stared at me. Then he exploded into _real _laughter, and gave me a monster bear hug, slapping his hands onto the back of my jacket, the only clean place I had left.

"Hey! What's going on?"

We jerked into sitting positions, dirty water dripping down my hair and into my face. Charlie and Billy had hurried out into the backyard and were now staring at us, agape. Neither Jacob nor I moved, except I swallowed hard. The other boys had leaped to their feet and backed hurriedly away, pretending as if they had _not _been cheering and throwing mud on us the whole time.

In the silence, Charlie tilted his head toward Billy, still studying us.

"Which kid is yours?"

Billy squinted.

"I really can't tell. I just see two long-haired mud monsters."

Uncertain whether or not our dads were really mad at us, I glanced at Jacob. Jacob, every inch of his skin positively draped in mud, looked back at me and gave me a brilliantly white grin.

VVV

The next time I really saw Jacob Black, I was in high school. I moved from Phoenix, Arizona to live permanently with my dad. The original plan was for me to move second semester, in January, but by the middle of the summer I already felt like I was intruding upon my mom and her new husband. So, I stated that I would like to move early—and to my fairly well-hidden but penetrating disappointment, my mother did not put up much of a fight.

It was weird, coming to Forks to stay. The weather would take some getting used to. It seemed glum and heavy, even in September, like the sky was closed, forcing you to stay indoors. Besides which, my dad Charlie—like me—wasn't an avid conversationalist. That was okay, under normal circumstances. But my mom talks a lot, often times about nothing, but it filled the kitchen with a pleasant sound. Now, knowing I would be without it for a long time, the quiet was lonesome. I was just in the frame of mind to brood, ready to adopt the mood of these dreary, quiet mountains as my own, if that's what it took to be content here.

Then, unexpectedly, a little sunshine cut through the clouds.

He came over. Jacob. With his dad, Billy, who was in a wheel chair. Out in the driveway next to an old pickup, Jacob stood next to his dad like a young oak tree: tall, well-built and dark, with coarse black hair that was as long as mine. He was handsome and striking, and I might not have recognized him except for his same glittering eyes, and that flashing smile. It lit up his face as soon as I walked out the front door.

I was re-introduced to Billy, and I glanced at Jacob once or twice. He was still smiling, but appeared as shy as I felt. I wanted to make a remark about how clean he looked this time around, then nervously decided that would be lame. However, the old messy incident seemed to be on everybody's mind, because after Billy teased Charlie about how much he talked about me, Dad threatened to roll Billy into the _mud_. Billy then chased Charlie and good-naturedly picked on him.

Finally, Jacob approached me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. We uh…used to make mud pies when we were little."

"Right, I remember," I told him, smirking a little. So, we were calling it "making mud pies" now? The dads came back, interrupting, and Charlie announced that he had bought this old pickup truck for me—and Jacob proudly told me he had rebuilt the engine.

I was impressed. And floored. It was exactly the vehicle I would have picked out if I'd thought about it. I hurried over to get inside and see what it was like, and just as quickly, Jacob hopped into the passenger side. I loved the feel of the interior; it was all broken in and comfortable already, and it smelled good, like pine and campfire coals and a little cinnamon. Jacob explained to me a little about the clutch, and that preoccupied me—until I realized how cool having my own transportation was actually going to be.

"So do you want a ride to school or something?" I offered.

He stopped, and his mouth worked for a moment as he looked at me.

"Oh, I go to school on the reservation," he decided to say.

"Oh, right," I said, feeling dumb. "That's too bad. It would have been nice to know one person."

I almost winced. I hadn't _wanted _to sound pitiful, but it came out like that. Jacob had just built me a truck! He shouldn't feel _sorry _for me.

"Hey, you know what?" Jacob shifted a bit closer to me, dipping his head so he could see my face. "What if…I come to school with you tomorrow?"

I glanced at him sideways.

"Are you allowed to do that?"

He shrugged, and I could tell he was going to have to argue with his dad about it.

"Sure," he said, just a little tightly. "Sure, Dad will understand. Our dads are old friends…_we're _old friends…" He glanced at me, but I didn't contradict him, so he went on. "Besides, I've…I've been thinking of switching schools anyway."

I stared at him.

"You have? How come?"

He sat back in the seat.

"Well," he grunted. "Some of the other guys are kinda…" He suddenly smiled at me. "Pushy." He shrugged again, and I began to recognize this as his gesture of discomfort. "But really, I think it would be fun to go with you. On your first day, and all. And I can check the place out. See if it's safe."

_That _sounded ominous, until I met his eyes and saw he was teasing. I smiled back at him, a wave of unexpected relief washing through me. It _would _be nice to know one person.

VVV

"Okay…where's science class?" Jacob wondered, glancing cock-eyed over my shoulder at the campus map we had grabbed from the office. It was cloudy again today, but not too chilly, and the two of us stood out in the yard of the school, the bustle of passing period all around us.

Billy, albeit reluctantly, had dropped Jacob off at my house early that morning and then we had driven together to my new school. It wasn't large—Forks was a small town—and everybody seemed to know each other. Jacob always stayed by my side, striding easily, smiling back at other students when a smile was offered. I could tell he was uneasy, though, just as I was, by the way he carried his shoulders. But we stayed close together, and I was actually really glad to have him there. As I noticed the eager way he had looked around when we arrived, I wondered if he had been looking for an excuse to come check this out, and had only found the courage since I was coming, too. The idea made me kind of happy, though I wasn't sure why.

"There," Jacob poked the map. I frowned at it.

"Where's that? That building is shaped like a square. The one right over there is triangle shaped. The square shaped one should be—"

"Behind the triangle one," Jacob finished.

"Nooo," I shook my head. "We walked past there. There's no building back there."

"Follow me," Jacob said, and began walking that way. Still frowning, I trotted and caught up with him, my bag bouncing on my back. As we wove through the people, I caught several of them looking over at us, especially guys. I noticed one particular guy, a sort of good looking one with blonde hair, persistently staring at me from his circle of friends. I glanced at him as we passed.

"Who is that guy?"

"What guy?" Jacob wondered.

"That blonde guy with the blue shirt."

"I think I know him. His name is…um, Mike Something. Why?"

"He's staring at me."

Jacob turned his maned head and met Mike's eyes. Mike looked away.

"What was that?" I demanded, rounding the corner of the square building.

"What?" Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, what?" I persisted, laughing. "Come on, you looked at him like—"

"Like what?" he laughed too, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Like…What do you mean?"

"Like the Dog Whisperer when he's being the pack leader to some little terrier or something."

This really made him laugh, and I was about to press him further when I realized that we'd found the building. I stopped.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"I got totally turned around," I confessed. I threw him a smile. "Okay…you were right. You're officially my navigator."

"Fine with me," Jacob grinned. "Shall we?"

VVV

For the rest of the day, Jacob and I bumbled from class to class, winding around and getting lost, then unexpectedly finding our way again. He sat next to me every time. We rolled our eyes at the math syllabus, bent over the English syllabus and stared at the heady titles such as Huckleberry Finn , The Prince and the Pauper , The Scarlet Letter , and A Tale of Two Cities; and nearly gagged on our laughter when we flipped open the human biology book. Altogether, Jacob knocked a stack of books onto the floor, I broke a beaker, Jacob tripped a girl in the hall and I got called on and had no idea what the question was.

It was the most enjoyable first day of school that I could remember. I brought a sanctuary with me into each strange room, and his presence eased the awkwardness of unfamiliar gazes, cold chairs and desks, and unknown teachers. Jacob was so easy to be with, like breathing. If anything, toward the end of the day, we were in danger of getting in trouble for having too much fun.

When the last class let out, we walked out to the truck and Jacob held his head high.

"Well, we dominated that place, huh?"

"I doubt we could do any more damage," I agreed, glancing back at the school.

He considered for a moment.

"No, I think we could," he decided, his eyes twinkling again. "I think we'll do more tomorrow."

My hand stopped as it reached out for the handle of the truck. I faced him.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know. He grinned. My heart leaped.

"You're coming back? You're really going to talk Billy into letting you come?" I watched him as his jaw tightened. I winced. "Is he really going to fight you hard about it?"

Jacob ducked his head, but his smile returned.

"Oh, I think it's worth it." He met my eyes for a moment, and his gaze softened. Then he swung around and hopped in the passenger seat, and I climbed in too, another intense wave of relief washing through me. One of my biggest fears in coming here was being all alone except for my dad, fishing around for a friend in the midst of trying to make it from class to class. Now it was looking like that fear was groundless.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."_

_-Wuthering Heights  
_

Two months later…

"It's going to rain again."

"You sound like you're complaining."

"I am complaining," I said as I threw the truck into park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "When was the last time we saw the sun? A month ago? I know it's November, but does that mean the sky has to _literally _sit on top of us?" My voice lowered to a grumble as I got out and shut my door. "I'm starting to feel like we're a bunch of vampires."

As always, when I said something vaguely amusing, Jacob chuckled. But I never felt like he was just humoring me. He understood me, and enjoyed what I was tryingto say.

Jacob rounded the truck, slinging his backpack over his shoulders and followed me to the house.

"I like the wreath there," he commented, nodding at it. I glanced at the ring of brightly colored fall leaves that hung beside the door.

"Better than where we tried it over by the garage?" I wondered, swinging the door open.

"Yeah, you can see it better." He followed me inside. Quickly, I kicked off my shoes onto the towel Charlie had laid by the door, enjoying the feel of the warm house compared the chill, wet air outside. Jacob tossed down his backpack, pulled off his boots and set them in their usual spot outside on the porch. I threw my bag onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"We're out of pop tarts," I said.

"What?" Jacob cried.

"No whining." I opened a cupboard door to look for something to substitute. "I didn't even get any."

"I need my brain fuel…" he said pitifully, slumping down into one of the kitchen chairs and dragging his bag onto the table.

"Homework too hard for you?" I jabbed lightly.

"Hey—remember, I skipped a grade _and_ changed schools," he reminded me. "And my dad wouldn't have let me do that unless I could maintain my grades." He draped an arm over the back of his chair. "_I_ am the brainiac."

"You're the Brain Inter-Active Construct?" I raised my eyebrows at him as I came back with a box of Cheezits. He gave me a wolfish grin.

"What? Don't I look like I'm from Krypton?"

I considered him.

"From the neck down, yes," I said honestly.

"Ha!" he barked. "And what's wrong with my head?"

I narrowed my eyes and moved to stand halfway behind him.

"Nobody in 'Superman' has that long of hair," I finally decided.

"I could cut it."

I met his eyes, and realized that while they were still bright, he was serious. My stomach tightened.

"No, don't do that," I shook my head, taking a thick strand of his hair and running it through my fingers thoughtfully. "I'm always jealous of your people's hair—yours too. It never tangles, and it's soft." Slowly, I entwined my fingers through his hair closer to the back of his head, then, smiling slightly, I rubbed the back of his neck. Then I laughed. He jumped.

"What?"

I shook my head.

"I swear you purr whenever I do that."

"I do not _purr!" _he objected, spinning around.

"Yes, you do," I said calmly.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"You know what, Bella?" He got to his feet. "Bring it."

"You _purr_," I said obstinately. He promptly ducked and flipped me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I pounded on his back with my fists. I might as well have been banging on granite.

He spun me around and hauled me into the living room. With great effort, I wiggled free enough to scoot down and entangle his legs. He yelped and fell, taking us both down to the rug with a huge thud. Then he tried to tickle me, but I beat him to it. He roared with laughter, fighting me off, but amazingly still being gentle enough not to crush me, as I knew he could.

"What are you guys doing?"

My head shot up as I stopped tormenting Jacob. Charlie stood at the foot of the stairs, very serious.

"Um. Homework," I said.

"Right," Charlie nodded. "Let me know what grade you get."

Stifling our smiles, we clambered up off the floor and headed back to the kitchen where we were _supposed _to be studying.

VVV

One Month Later…

"Billy, this food is great," Charlie complimented around a mouthful. My dad, Billy, Jacob and I sat in Jacob's dining room, a warm, homey place that had become just as familiar to me as my house was to Jacob. Jacob and I sat next to each other at the square, wooden table. I had already eaten all of my steak and potatoes, but Jacob was busily working on his second helping.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I murmured to him, arching an eyebrow. He just snorted and grinned crookedly.

"It's impossible to keep that kid full nowadays," Billy commented, taking a drink of milk. "I swear he's going to be ten feet tall."

"Yep, look at those paws," Charlie joked, holding up Jacob's left hand. My mouth twisted as I kept back a chuckle, but Jacob seemed proud of their assessment. Jacob swallowed, took a drink, then leaned over to me.

"What do you think of the tree now?" he nodded toward the living room. I leaned back in my chair so I could see it. My eyes widened.

"You got the third strand of lights to work?"

Jacob nodded in satisfaction.

"Yeah, I had to mess with a few fuses, but I fixed it."

I lowered my voice.

"Was your dad upset because we broke those two ornaments?"

Jacob warily glanced over at Billy, then lowered his own voice to a whisper.

"Actually, he was a little more upset about the water and needles that got all over the floor when the tree fell."

I really tried hard not to laugh. So did he. Why are things always funnier when you're not supposed to be laughing about them?

Billy snapped his fingers. Both Jacob and I silenced instantly, figuring we were in trouble again. However, Billy had just had a thought.

"Hey, didn't you have a present for Bella, Jake?"

Jacob seemed caught.

"Yeah, but…"

"Why don't you go get it?" Billy suggested. "Christmas is just a couple days away."

"You're not supposed to open presents _before _Christmas," Jacob objected.

"If she waits until Christmas, I won't get to see how she likes it!" Billy countered. "Go get it."

I smiled gently at Jacob, letting him know he didn't have to if he didn't want to. He sighed.

"Okay, fine," he allowed, and I could see he was actually okay with it. He scooted his chair back, got up and left the dining room, heading for his bedroom. There was a moment of silence as we watched him go, and then, as I fiddled with my fork, I made myself say what I'd wanted to for a long time.

"Hey, Billy?"

He met my eyes kindly. So I went on.

"Thanks…Thanks so much for letting Jacob switch schools. I know it was…kinda a hard decision for both of you, but…" I glanced at my dad. "He's really made stuff easier for me. I'm not sure what I would have done if I was all by myself at school. I think I'd be…lonesome. And I think he likes it, too." I added quickly.

Billy smiled.

"Yeah, I know he does. We had to take it to the elders, and argue a case. But Jacob was insistent. _I_ used to gripe about it, about wanting him to come back to school at the reservation here, but he seems a lot happier now than he was. Plus, he's getting all his schoolwork done."

I chuckled and scooted my fork across my plate.

"He really loves having you as a friend, Bella," Billy told me more seriously. "I think you've helped him as much as he's helped you."

"Okay, close your eyes and hold out your hands," came a voice from behind me, and I blushed, hoping Jacob hadn't heard us talking about him. Obediently, I did as he asked. The next moment, a light parcel landed in my palm.

I opened my eyes. My present was wrapped in brown paper. Carefully, I untied the string that bound it, and a beautiful, polished wolf carved out of cherry wood tumbled out. It was poised in a howling position, looking both graceful and dangerous. It was about the size of my hand. I ran my fingers over its smooth surface, speechless.

"You…You didn't make this for me, did you?" I said, but it was a stupid question. I could _feel _Jacob's touch and inspiration in and upon that wood, as surely as I sensed him grin just now.

"Do you like it?" he wondered, knowing he didn't have to answer my stupid question.

"Now _that _is a dumb question," I stated, only partly realizing that part of our conversation was unspoken. "I _love _it, Jacob. It is _beautiful."_

"Good," he said simply, and then I smiled at him.

VVV

It had started to snow. I could see it faintly outside the window. Jacob and I sat drowsily on his stuffed couch in front of the softly glowing Christmas tree that he and I had cut down, dragged inside, set in the stand, decorated once, watched fall down, put back up, and decorated again.

It was late, but our dads were still in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking about football, so who knew how long we would be there. I didn't mind, though. Outside, it was cold, the car was cold, and frankly, my bedroom at home was cold. But here, watching the Christmas tree and sitting up next to Jacob, I was warm.

Absently, Jacob leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed and laid my cheek on top of his head. I turned his gift over and over in my hands, admiring how the twinkly lights played across its surface.

"Why a wolf?" I wondered quietly.

"Hm?" he grunted sleepily, and I could feel his voice vibrate my collarbone.

"Why did you carve a wolf for me?"

He let out a long breath, then adjusted his head so his forehead pressed against my neck.

"My tribe has an old legend," he began. "We're supposed to be descended from wolves."

"Really?" I stopped turning the wolf and just held it there. "That's kind of cool."

"Yeah." I could feel him smile. "We're _supposed _to be able to turn into them whenever we want, but so far I haven't had much luck with that."

I chuckled. Then I thought for a moment.

"Why would you want to turn into a wolf?"

"Because it would be awesome."

"Besides that," I bumped him with my shoulder. He stayed where he was.

"I dunno. The legend says that my people, as wolves, protected everyone else from the Cold Ones."

I frowned.

"What's that?"

"Not sure," he confessed. "Monsters, I think, that live in the woods, and can't come out during the day. And they eat people. Suck out their insides."

I shivered.

"That's creepy."

"Um, _yeah_," Jacob grunted. "Used to give me nightmares."

"Might give me nightmares now," I said.

"Nah," Jacob scooted closer, enveloping me in his warmth. "Any Cold Ones start coming out of the mountains to have a snack, we'll kick their butts."

"Good to know," I admitted. Jacob said no more, and soon grew relaxed against me. He had dozed off.

I turned my head and breathed Jacob in. Cinnamon, campfire coal, and pine filled my senses.

"Are you ever just amazed at Bells and Jake?"

My ears perked up at the sound of my dad's hushed voice. I didn't move, I just listened carefully.

"Yeah, I am," Billy agreed. "Sometimes they almost have their own language—"

"Or they only say half a sentence, but they both understand whatever the heck it is they're saying," my dad noticed.

"It's kinda cool, actually," Billy decided. "It isn't very often you can find somebody who knows you that well and still really likes you."

Both men laughed quietly. I glanced down at my shoulder. My hair was getting long—almost down to my waist now. It was a medium brown, with undertones of auburn. Jacob's hair was also draped down my shoulder, and intermingled with mine. I gazed at both, set against the deep green of my sweater.

Cinnamon, campfire coal, and pine.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! I survive on them, really I do! I need them desperately… If you like the story, let me know! It inspires me to write more for you! __J_

_VVV_

**Chapter Four**

"_If, when you __open your eyes__, the day is __sunny and bright__, so shall __your__ future be. But if the day is __full of storms__, so shall be __your life__. Now, __open your eyes__."_

–_Wuthering Heights_

It was Christmas Eve. And I was depressed. Firstly, because the snow from the other night had all melted, and right now it was sort of sleeting, making outside seem ugly and harsh rather than soft and white. Secondly, something had knocked out the radio station, so we couldn't get any Christmas music. And thirdly, a couple days ago my mom had emailed to say she couldn't make it out for Christmas after all. It had ruined my week.

However, over and over in her email, she promised up and down that she would call me on Christmas Eve.

And she hadn't. It was nearly eleven o'clock at night, and she hadn't called.

I sat on my window ledge, looking out at the dreadful weather, hugging my knees to my chest. I bit my lip. I wasn't going to cry. I _was not_.

The phone rang downstairs. I jumped to my feet. I heard Charlie answer it.

"Bells?" he called. "It's for you."

I raced down the stairs and took the phone from my dad's hand.

"Mom?" I said eagerly.

"No, it's Jacob," the voice said.

My heart plummeted. It shouldn't have—it really shouldn't have. But I don't handle disappointment very well. When I answered, my voice was watery.

"Oh, hi, Jake."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"No, no it's okay," I managed.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "Should I get off the line so I it's not busy for your mom?"

"No, it's okay," I assured him again, swiping at my eyes.

"Bells…" he said gently. The way he said it unmanned me. I started to cry now, because I was furious at the fact that I shouldn't be crying but I was, and I was probably hurting Jacob's feelings, which I didn't want to do at all.

"I'll make it quick anyway," he told me, infinite gentleness still behind his tones. "Is it okay if I come get you at four?"

I tried to blink away my tears, confusion hitting me.

"Four? In the morning?"

"Yeah. I have something I want to show you."

"I'll…have to ask Charlie," I said, forcing my voice to become steady.

"I've already talked to him. He said it was okay if you wanted to come."

"Okay…" I waited for more details.

"That's all I'm telling you," he said. "It's a surprise. Just dress warm."

"Okay, Jacob," I said, making myself smile. "Thanks."

"Merry Christmas, Mud Pie." The affection in his voice swept all through me, managing to push aside my gloom.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," I answered, actually smiling.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Go to sleep," he commanded.

"I will. G'night."

"'night."

VVV

I lay in bed, gazing at the ceiling. I felt better now, a soft, tired glow around my heart. I could probably sleep now, ignoring the hurt that my mother had inflicted…

I sat up, frowning. Jacob had gotten me a present, and was now preparing a surprise for me. I needed to give him something special, too—something more special than the woolen mittens I had already given him.

I tossed the covers off myself and then stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, thinking. Absently, I cast my gaze over the titles on my bookshelf.

_Wuthering Heights, Mansfield Park, Beowulf, The Count of Monte Cristo, Peter Pan…_

I stopped. I stared at the last title. Then I smiled and bent to retrieve my little cedar box.

VVV

"This is an _ungodly _hour," I shivered, my teeth chattering, trying to wake up.

"It is not ungodly," Jacob countered, pulling my hood up snugly around my head and wrapping a scarf around my neck. "It's _Christmas_ morning."

"Looks like night to me," I muttered, glancing around at the darkness that lay beyond my front porch. My breath clouded around my head, lit up by the porch light. Thankfully, though, it had mostly stopped sleeting. Jacob grinned, tying his own scarf crisply around his neck. Somehow, he was remarkably awake and alert. I noticed he was wearing the mittens I had gotten him.

"Oh, just wait," he assured me. "Come on."

I groaned, leaning my head back. He grabbed my mittened hand in his and pulled me forward. I blinked several times, frowning at the shadowed space before us.

"Careful," he warned. "It's slippery."

"Don't we need a flashlight?" I asked.

"What? With this moon?" Jacob gestured upward. I craned my neck.

"What moon? It's been sleeting all…" I trailed off, for just then, a strand of cloud drifted away, to reveal a beautiful full moon.

"I did that," Jacob said smugly.

"You did not," I answered back. "There are still clouds."

"Yep. There needs to be clouds."

"What for?" I wondered.

"You can't ask more questions," Jacob insisted. "Or I'll wind up telling you everything and it won't be any fun."

"Okay, fine," I relented, but I have to admit that he had piqued my curiosity. I was awake now. The cold was bracing, and walking around outside in the dark in the veritable wilderness had an air of adventure to it that I hadn't really felt before.

"All right, off the road we go," Jacob announced, and pulled me off the blacktop and onto the shoulder of the road.

"Where are we going?" I gasped as we plunged into the darkness of the trees, leaving the light of my porch behind.

"Trust me, Bells."

I growled in my throat, which amused him, and he laughed. The sound echoed a hundred ways, making it sound like the woods themselves where delighted. My hand tightened around Jacob's and I glanced up at him. He walked easily on the nearly pitch-black trail, his head up, as if he couldn't possibly trip. My brow furrowed. Somehow, he was more at home here than in his own house—almost otherworldly in his gracefulness. It didn't really surprise me…but the _reason_ intrigued me. This was a side of him I had not seen yet.

We worked our way steadily uphill. Jacob never tripped. I think I tripped three times, at least. He always kept me from falling, holding me up with only one arm. The third time, I blushed, muttering furiously about being so klutzy. But he didn't agree with me. I just felt his smile radiate through the darkness.

At last, we reached a height where the trees grew thinner, and the moonlight could penetrate. And that's when it happened.

I stopped, tugging Jacob to a halt, then drew in an amazed breath.

"It's snowing!"

He chuckled deep in his chest.

"I told you there needed to be some clouds."

I stood there, gazing at the forest as hundreds of silently-tumbling, sparkling flakes, like diamond dust, cascaded through the shafts of moonlight.

"It looks like Pixie dust," I decided. I canted my head at Jacob. "Was this your surprise? How could you have planned for this?"

"Yes," was all he said. I was about to get mad at him, until a thought struck me.

"Oh!" I stood up straight.

"What?"

"That reminds me." I dug in my coat pocket. "I have your Christmas present."

"You got me a present already," Jacob sounded surprised.

"You got me two presents. So I get to give you another one." I finally grasped the present in my mitten. "Come here, into a little more light so you can see."

Jacob stepped over into a beam of moonlight and I followed.

"Hold out your hand," I instructed. He pulled off his mitten and held out his right hand. Carefully, not wanting to lose it on the ground, I dropped a glittering, silver, antique thimble into his palm.

I watched his face as he saw it. The snow was landing on his coal-black hair, and the moonlight made his features sharper, casting deep shadows on one side of his face, and illuminating his flawless skin on the other. His always bright eyes sparkled now, as the moonlight reflected off the thimble. For a moment, I couldn't breathe. I hadn't really considered before how beautiful Jacob was.

"What is this?" he asked.

I took a breath.

"It's a kiss."

He glanced up at me. My heart gave one hard thud, and sparks ran all the way from the center of my chest to my fingertips. His eyebrow raised. He frowned.

"I'm confused."

"It's literary!" I told him. "You're going to have to figure it out, and then tell me about it, and then I'll give you the other half."

He considered a moment, then grinned. His teeth flashed in the dark.

"Okay. I can take a challenge." He opened up the front of his coat and slid the thimble in an inside breast pocket. He met my eyes again, and that surprising thrill ran through me again.

"Thank you, Bella." He put his mitten on and held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

A slow smile spread over my face, and I took his hand.

VVV

"Are we actually going someplace?" I wondered, knowing that I was completely lost now after we had taken several twists and turns on this narrow path. The hood and shoulders of my coat were covered with snow now, but the snow had stopped falling. The moon was bright, casting shattered white light through the trees.

"No, I thought we'd wander around aimlessly all night."

"Ja-_cob!_" I said in exasperation, just as I had all those years ago when we were little.

"We're almost there. Really," he promised. We hiked upward for another hundred yards, rounded a broad pine, and…

"Oh…" I whispered. "Wow."

We had come to a stony cliff high on the side of a mountain. The trees waited behind us, and we passed out of the dark forest to the snow-covered ledge lit up by the soft lunar light.

"Look up," Jacob murmured. I did. Slowly, my mouth dropped open. It looked as if a pouch of diamonds had exploded over a field of black velvet. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen such a clear sky. And there, in the heart of all of it, was a brilliant, mother-of-pearl, perfect moon the size of a silver dollar.

"It cleared off," was all I could manage. I stood there, gazing at the heavens, for what seemed like an eternity. I only absently noticed that I had wrapped my arms around myself, and I couldn't feel my nose.

"You're cold," Jacob observed.

"A little," I said, but I didn't sound convincing, since my teeth were clenched. "But I'm fine." I really was. Truly. Even though I could feel the cold seeping into my bones because we had stopped moving, I was sufficiently distracted.

"Come here," Jacob instructed, and I heard a zipping noise. I turned to see him unzipping his big coat and pushing his scarf out of the way.

"What—" I started, but he didn't elaborate. He just reached out and pulled me into his chest, wrapping the coat all the way around me, and then his arms. I instantly thawed, the pulsing heat from his heart coursing through my entire upper body.

"Woah, do you have some sort of internal furnace, here?" I remarked.

"You bet," he said. "Just stick with me, Mud Pie, and you'll never be cold."

I grinned against his sweater, still looking out at the stars.

We stood there for at least an hour as Jacob taught me all about the constellations that his people recognized, and all the exciting, romantic and sometimes tragic stories that went with them. I especially liked the legend about a star falling to earth, and that's how people were made.

Then, a soft light began on the distant horizon, gently fading out the stars. Jacob's arms tightened around me, and he let out a breath. The fog of it wreathed his head.

"Now the real show starts."

Attentively, I watched the glow as it slowly increased, and the darkness retreated before it. Then, in one, stunning instant, the sun broke over the farthest mountain.

Sunbeams shot through the valley, lighting up the ranks of thousands of pines—all of which were now perfect Christmas trees.

The flawless, untouched snow draped over all the branches shimmered and sparkled, as if lit from within. The entire vast valley, bright and beckoning, shone in the bright, crisp morning, looking for all the world like the prettiest snow globe I had ever seen.

I glanced upward. The sky had opened up for the first time since I'd been in Washington, and it towered like a cathedral dome, endless, limitless and eternal. I glanced back, toward the west, and caught a glimpse of a morning star still glimmering sweetly. I was stunned. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Merry Christmas, Isabella Swan." Jacob's voice resounded through my head, and then neither of us said anything more as we stood together, gazing at the sunrise.

VVV

Later Christmas Day, as I sat in our living room with Charlie, wearing my pajamas and drinking cocoa, a song came on the mended radio—a song that, a long time ago, I had insisted was _not _a Christmas song. However, as I listened to the words, I began to change my mind.

_Raindrops on roses_

_And whiskers on kittens_

_Bright, copper kettles_

_And warm, woolen mittens…_

I thought of Jacob's strong hand and my smaller one, both encased in soft mittens, grasping tightly to each other as we climbed up that mountain. Absently, I fingered Jacob's carved wolf, and its wrappings, and softly smiled to myself.

_Brown, paper packages tied up with strings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things…_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: The lullaby contained in this chapter is called Mrs. Brown's Lullaby from Nanny McPhee. Type that in on youtube and click on the first one that comes up. It's very pretty, and you'll need to hear it to get the full effect of the chapter._

_Also, please pay particular attention to the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. I have chosen them specifically to supplement the story._

_VVVVVVVVVVV_

**Chapter Five**

"_If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."  
- Wuthering Heights_

Exactly one month later…

The day I first heard their name, it was cloudy, dreary, and cold. And really, I wasn't listening. Little did I know that that day would change everything for me.

I was walking toward the school, side by side with Jacob, our friends Mike and Jessica trailing after us. Jacob was having a heated discussion with Mike about which type of hot-rod engine was best, which had begun as soon as we parked, and Jessica was inserting comments in Mike's favor, probably hurting his case more than helping it. I wasn't paying attention.

My mom had called last night and informed me that she wouldn't be able to come up during February as we had planned, but perhaps _I _could fly to wherever she would be during spring break…?

I knew I shouldn't be too upset. She hadn't called me on Christmas Eve, and had only emailed on New Year's, so why should I be disappointed this time? But it was bothering me, and it had bothered me all night and the whole drive here, despite Jacob's efforts to cheer me.

"Oh, crap," I muttered, trailing to a halt. "I left my bag in the car."

My friends stopped walking and faced me.

"Go ahead," I told them, turning and heading back to my truck. "I'll catch up later."

"No, we'll come with you," Mike said. "We're here early, anyway."

I wanted to groan. I didn't mind Jacob walking with me, but the sound of his and Mike's arguing and Jessica's chattering was giving me a headache. I put one bud of my ipod in my left ear turned it to something loud and depressing, fitting my current mood, and I rammed my hands into my pockets. I barely heard what Jessica said as we approached my truck.

"Speaking of hot cars, I heard the Cullens are coming back to town sometime soon."

I glanced at her briefly because her voice had risen, and she mistook it for interest.

"Oh, I forgot," she giggled. "Bella doesn't know who they are."

I sensed Jacob's bearing become darker, but I figured it was because he would rather talk about cars than gossip about people. However, Mike sounded intrigued.

"They are? Where have they been all year?"

"I dunno," Jessica shrugged. "I heard that they were spending a semester abroad or something. Somewhere in Italy or…Transylvania or something. I thought you could only do that if you were in college."

"Yeah, but the Cullens are _rich_," Mike pointed out. "They can probably do whatever they want. Their dad is a doctor, remember."

Sighing and turning my music up louder, I walked around my car to the driver's side door, opened it and yanked my bag out. Mike came around and leaned on my bumper, and Jessica stood in front of him. Jacob stayed where he was.

"Why would they want to come back here?" Jacob growled. _That_ made me look up. I had never heard malice in his voice before. I frowned, turning down my music.

"Why wouldn't they?" Jessica wondered. Jacob didn't move.

"They don't have any friends. They don't want to _make _any friends. Why not stay in Transylvania where pale, creepy people belong?"

"They're not pale and creepy!" Jessica protested. "Jasper and Edward are gorgeous!"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, right."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Jessica.

"But have they ever been _nice_ to you?"

"Um…" Jessica thought for a second. I watched her keenly. She shook her head.

"Not really. I mean, one time Edward opened the door for me…but there were, like, four other girls behind me, so…"

"See?" Jacob pointed out. "None of the Cullens will ever…" He trailed off, and his gaze wandered to something past me. His eyes widened. Then, he swore.

A rasping, squealing sound assaulted me, and I whipped around. A blue van, caught on a stretch of ice, was careening straight toward me. I threw myself back against my truck, sucking in my breath.

I was going to die.

"_Bells!"_

A superhuman vise grabbed my arm and yanked so hard my shoulder dislocated. I screamed as I was flung sideways like a doll. A chaos of grinding, tearing and shattering surrounded me. Shards of glass rained down on my head. I thudded to the icy cement, the breath knocked out of me, pain lancing up and down my whole side.

Blackness tried to overtake me as I lay there, gasping. Crying and shrieking surrounded me. I fought to keep my eyes open as my mind swam with confusion. Who had said that? Who had called my name…?

_Jacob…_

My bloody lips tried to move, and my voice fought to work as my throat spasmed.

"Jacob…" I rasped, barely audible. "Jacob…Jake…"

I blinked hard. Blood was running into my eyes, and I couldn't focus. I just saw a black, still form lying next to me.

"Jake…" I stretched out my left arm, because my right was completely numb, and my shaking fingers met the fabric of a familiar sweatshirt.

"Jacob!" The cry tore through me, and I dragged myself toward him. I could see more clearly, now. He lay flat on his back, his eyes closed, his long black hair soaking up the blood that ran from his nose and mouth. His right arm was bent awkwardly underneath him, and I couldn't tell if he was breathing.

"Jacob!" I wailed again, my shivering hand pressing against his mighty heart, striving to feel it beat. "_Jacob!"_

An agony of terror overtook me, physical and sickening. My screams became incoherent, and I could not breathe. The darkness and coldness crept back, invading my mind and deafening my ears. Suddenly, the cold took my mouth, and I could not move it, and then I fell down into the abyss.

VVV

The next few hours were a blur. Once I awoke, tears of shock ran constantly down my face and neck, though I felt no pain as they relocated my shoulder and stitched up my forehead. I halfway thought I was dead, actually. The doctor on call was as blonde and luminescent as an angel, and this pristine lab coat made him nearly shine. I didn't recognize him. But though his voice and eyes were gentle, his hands were cold and hard, and made me shudder more.

_He's not an angel_, I thought, in odd irritation. _An angel would be warm…_

"You will be all right, Bella," he assured me calmly as he finished up my stitches. His voice sounded hazy. "You're actually very lucky that your injuries are only minor."

"Jacob…" I whispered dully through parched lips. "Jacob…"

"Jacob is in the other room. As soon as you get some rest, you can see him. All right?"

"Jacob…"

And then it was dark again.

VVV

When I woke up, my shoulder was throbbing dully, as if something was stopping the pain from being more stabbing. I opened my eyes and squinted, blinking against the glaring fluorescent lights.

"Jacob?" I murmured, barely making a sound.

"He's in the other room, honey," a quiet woman's voice said from my left. "How do you feel?"

I glanced up at her. She was about as old as my mom, with a pleasant face and soft brown eyes. She was checking a clipboard.

"My arm hurts," I confessed, rubbing my face with my left hand. I glanced down to see that my right arm was in a sling. Then, a dart of worry ran through me. "Has my dad been here?"

"Yes, he actually just left a few minutes ago," the nurse said. "I convinced him to go out and get some fresh air and eat. He should be back soon."

"Can I get up and go see Jacob?" I asked.

"No," the nurse shook her head. "Not yet."

"But the doctor said—" I tried.

"You have a concussion. That, and the painkiller we have given you, may make you dizzy. You may get up in about two hours," she said firmly.

I bit my lip, realizing I would get nowhere with her. She finished with her clipboard, then smiled at me.

"Can I get you anything?"

_Yes_, I wanted to say. _You can get me to Jacob._

I shook my head.

"No, thanks."

With that, the nurse turned and left my room. I sat up. Yes, it hurt, and my head pounded, but I ignored it. It simply didn't matter. Gingerly, I slid my covers off myself, swung my legs around and rested my feet on the cold, white linoleum. Luckily, they had let me keep my jeans and sweater on, instead of putting me in a hospital gown, but they had taken my shoes.

My head swam as I stood up, and I grasped the edge of the bed for support. I gritted my teeth. I could do this.

They told me Jacob was just in the other room. Surely I could find him—he couldn't be that far away. Very carefully, feeling light-headed, I shuffled toward the door, holding my arms out so I could grasp the doorframe. My fingers landed on the cold metal. I paused for a moment, taking deep breaths, then closing my eyes for a moment. Then, I ventured out into the hallway.

I didn't make it very far. I had barely gone three steps before I ran right into a doctor's chest. I nearly fell.

"Miss Swan?" the doctor said, taking me by the shoulders and steadying me. I recognized his voice. I glanced up and gazed into the auburn eyes of the cold, angelic doctor that had stitched me up. His flawless, Romanesque face formed a worried expression.

"I was just coming to see you," he said. "Why are you walking around?"

"Jacob," I stated, and was satisfied to hear that my voice was stronger. "I want to see Jacob Black."

"You have to lie down," the doctor tried to steer me back toward my room. I pulled away from him.

"If you put me back in there, I'm just going to get up again," I stated. "I just want to sit by him. That's all." I searched his eyes, pleading with him, trying to make him understand. "I just have to see him. I have to see that he's okay."

He searched my face, but his eyes only grew more sympathetic.

"All right," he nodded slowly. "I'm Dr. Cullen. May I offer you my arm as I show you the way?"

I hesitated a moment, but as I felt myself sway, I had to accept his help.

"Yes. Thank you."

VVV

"Here's a chair," Dr. Cullen said, sliding one over to the bed in the room we had just entered. I barely heard him. I just leaned against the doorframe, suddenly weak.

Jacob lay on that bed, bare from the waist up, swathed in white sheets. He looked pale. I had never seen him look pale before. But there were dark circles under his long-lashed eyes. His eyelids and lips were very still. His broad chest rose and fell shallowly.

His chest…

His chest was wrapped in bandages, as was his left arm. His right arm was in a cast and in traction. He had a line of stitches across his forehead.

As Dr. Cullen drew near with the chair, Jacob's head twitched, he took a sharp breath through his nose, and then a fierce frown crossed his face. It soon twisted into an expression of panic. Instantly, Dr. Cullen backed away.

"Please have a seat, Miss Swan," he said kindly. "I will get a nurse to come check his painkiller."

I never took my gaze from Jacob. His pained expression had not changed—and now tears were trailing down the side of his face. My vision clouded, and my own tears slid down my cheeks.

"Let him hear your voice," Dr. Cullen suggested quietly from my side. "You are his friend. Your voice will make him feel better."

"Is he sedated?" I murmured. Dr. Cullen hesitated.

"No. I would prefer it if he were conscious, actually. But he's had a head injury, so if and when he wakes up, we will be able to do more tests."

"If and when…?" I whispered.

"Go sit down, Miss Swan."

I sensed Dr. Cullen leave. Slowly, I came closer to the bed, my heart hammering, my tears burning. Feebly, I sank down into the chair.

My throat closed, but a great storm was brewing in my chest. It built in strength, threatening to strangle me. Then, finally, it broke through.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed, shaking and swiping at my face, then pressing a hand over my mouth. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry. I never forget my bag in the car. I forgot my bag in the car!" My voice broke so badly I could barely speak. The stupidity of what I had done, and the consequences of my carelessness slammed into me full force. I reached out and grasped his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers and squeezing so I could feel the warmth there. I bent down, pressing the bridge of my nose against his forearm. "Don't you dare leave me here," I shuddered. "I won't let you, Jacob Black. I won't let you."

VVV

The night was deep and silent, except for the soft passage of the doctors and nurses in the hall, and the steady beeping of Jacob's heart monitor. Charlie had come and gone several times, but had never been able to persuade me to leave Jacob's side. Billy had also been in and out, stoic but clearly deeply distraught. Charlie _had _been able to get him to leave for a little, assuring him that the doctors had it under control.

Sometime earlier, Jacob had become restless, and broken into a sweat. Alarmed, I had called the nurse. Jacob had a temperature. Worriedly, the nurse brought Dr. Cullen. However, Dr. Cullen barely entered the room as he listened to what the nurse said, then left. A different doctor came back, approached Jacob's bed and assessed him. Then he told the nurse to monitor Jacob—apparently a fever could be a symptom of blood loss and shock. Then they left again.

I sat there, saying nothing, all night, rubbing my fingers back and forth on top of his. I glanced up. The full moon was shining through the blinds of the window, adding its own soft light to the dimmer hospital night lights.

I scooted closer to Jacob's head, studying his face. He turned his head. His glistening forehead tightened, and he swallowed. One leg moved restlessly, and his breathing became uneven. I leaned forward, taking my hand from his and reaching up to smooth his hair away from his brow. Before I thought about it, I took a breath and started singing quietly to him. It was a song my mom had sung to me when I was really little. I was amazed that I still remembered the words. But as I sang, Jacob's face slowly relaxed, and he breathed evenly.

_Loola-Bye, oh, Loola-Bye_

_My lovely loola moon_

_Tip-toe by where my baby lies_

_In your tiny silver shoon_

_Will you guard, will you keep_

_Will you watch over please_

_My wee one, my lambkin_

_My sweet chick-a-chick-a-dee_

Tears dripped down my nose, and I scooted even closer, laying my head down on his pillow right by his head, and kept stroking his raven locks. I kept humming that lullaby all night, just the moon and I keeping watch over him.

VVV

I gradually awoke to morning sunlight streaming in the window. Stiffly, I lifted my head and blinked, wondering what time it was.

Then I saw Jacob. His dark, bright eyes were open. And he was looking at me.

"Jacob!" I cried breathlessly. Was he all right? Did he recognize me? I desperately searched his face, fervently hoping that the head wound hadn't changed my Jacob…

His eyebrows came together and he swallowed hard, his eyes shining. He took a deep breath, then spoke in a low, steady voice.

"Can I have my thimble, now?"

Twin tears spilled from my eyes, I choked, then slid my hand up to the side of his neck, leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

He eagerly responded, raising his head up off the pillow. We kissed again and again, tasting my tears—I wanted to laugh if I could just stop crying. I tasted his lips again, lingering, withdrawing only to press back in again one last time.

Finally, we parted, and I ran my fingers over the side of his face, stroking his eyebrow with my thumb. I got lost in his familiar eyes, unable to look away, and he didn't make me. He just blinked slowly, and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"Me?" I scoffed, trying to gather myself. "Have you looked at yourself?"

Then, he smiled. And the entire room lit up.

"I'm trying not to."

"Well, you look awful," I said roughly. Then, my brow twisted, and I stroked his face with the back of my fingers. "And it's…it's really good to see you, you jerk."

He chuckled shallowly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," I lightly flicked his nose. He winked gently at me.

"You're welcome."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Little warning: This section has a quoted piece from _another_ vampire book that I would describe as "Ick, ick!" At least, that's what I thought when I read this piece of classic literature for the first time. But hey, it's in there, and I think it's vitally important to the development of this story. Just letting you know. Oh, and please review!!_

_VVVVVVVVVVVVV_

Chapter Six

"_Nelly, I _am_ Heathcliff! He's always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being."_

_-Wuthering Heights_

Our relationship was different after that. And not because we had kissed. No, that had been a silent expression of what had always been verbally true between us, an exclamation mark at the end of the powerful story that had happened at that hospital.

He had saved my life. He had nearly been killed doing so. I had never known anyone like that before—someone who would leap into danger to protect me, knowing full well that he may die in the process.

Then, in that hospital room, I had _willed _him to keep breathing, and as I did, I breathed with him. And ever since, it was impossible to separate the two. As he breathed, I breathed. And if he ever stopped, I would, too.

And that, necessarily, changed everything.

VVV

When he came home from the hospital, he was too hurt to go to school yet, so every day after class, I drove to La Push in my bashed-up truck and helped him with his homework, so that he would not fall behind and have to quit altogether. He usually sat in a comfortable chair in the living room, and we worked every subject through. We even ploughed through A Tale of Two Cities faster than most of our classmates (although we both agreed that we hated how it ended, heroic death or not).

The frost finally relaxed its death grip on the land, and by early April things started to thaw, and the sun rose higher in the sky. Beautiful wildflowers began blooming on the sides of the road and in the meadows. Green lit up the hedges. And Jacob's ribs had healed enough that he could walk with me again.

"Where are you taking me?" Jacob wondered as we walked slowly along a narrow path beneath the shade of the trees. His right arm was still in a sling, because there had been multiple fractures. And I would not press his speed—it hurt for him to walk very fast.

"I'm not telling you," I said, adjusting my backpack on my healed shoulders. "It's a surprise."

"I hope it's a good one," Jacob gazed ahead at the trail. "I am getting really bored just sitting in that house."

I slid my hand down and grasped his, and he squeezed.

"I thought we'd go wrestle a bear," I suggested. He showed his teeth.

"Bring it on."

I laughed.

It took longer than it usually did when I walked alone, but we finally arrived at the spot I had chosen. It was a wide, grassy clearing surrounded by towering trees—it reminded me of a castle courtyard. Unadulterated sun beamed down into the space, warming the grass and helping the flowers flourish.

"Wow," Jacob commented. "This is cool."

"Thank you," I said, very satisfied. "I stumbled across it myself."

He laughed quietly, and I led him into the sunlight. His hair shimmered here, and I could see his eyes more clearly than I could inside the house or in the shade of the trees. I knew the sun would do him good.

I pulled off my backpack, which was simply stuffed, and pulled out a tightly folded, soft blanket and three pillows. I spread out the big blanket, then arranged the pillows just as Jacob needed them to lie down and still be comfortable.

He eased down onto the blanket and lay back on the pillows, sighing as he got comfortable. He closed his eyes against the sunlight, but I could tell he enjoyed its soft heat.

"Okay…" I said, sitting down next to him and digging in my bag. "I have chocolate, Doritos, um…two cans of soda, and pop tarts."

"You're my hero," he said glowingly, not opening his eyes.

"Also, you have your choice of entertainment."

"Hm?"

"I am going to read to you." I pulled out three books. "The Hunt for Red October, Sahara, or Sense and Sensibility."

Jacob didn't answer. I stared at him.

"Hey. Pick one."

"The last one."

I blinked.

"What?"

"The last one. Sense and Sensitivity, or whatever."

"Are you kidding?" I cried. "I brought that along as a joke. It's just a chick-flick book by Jane—"

"—Austen. I know what it is." Jacob adjusted his shoulders, his eyes still closed. "I've read the other two already."

I glowered at him. Apparently, he sensed it, because he opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"Pretty please, Bells? Please read me Sense and Sensitivity?"

"_Sensibility,_" I corrected. "And only because you asked nicely—_not _because you gave me those big puppy eyes."

He snorted, but I reclined as well, and, sighing, opened up to the first page of the book.

"'The family of Dashwood had been long settled in Sussex. Their estate was large, and their residence was at Norland Park, in the centre of their property, where, for many generations, they had lived in so respectable a manner as to engage the general good opinion of their surrounding acquaintance…'"

I read for a long time. I enjoyed doing that for him. Ever since that night I had sung to him, the steady sound of my voice eased the tension in his forehead that was otherwise constantly present. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him breathing, listening for that sound amongst the quiet rustling and sighing of the trees.

Finally, when I had reached about the middle of the book, I glanced up, and saw that he was totally relaxed. Slowly, I closed the book, scooted closer to him and lay down, resting my head on his shoulder. I let out a long breath and closed my eyes.

"That Edward guy is an idiot."

I jumped, jerking my head up.

"I thought you were asleep!"

He frowned, not opening his eyes.

"No, I was listening. I wondered why you stopped."

"I'm going hoarse," I explained, lying back down. "What Edward guy?"

"Edward…Ferrars, or whatever. Elinor's boyfriend."

"He's not her boyfriend," I corrected.

"Exactly," Jacob pointed upward with his good hand. "Has he lost his mind? He loves her, everybody knows it, and yet what is he going to do?" He waved his hand, then dropped his arm. "Marry some girl he doesn't like just because he promised he would a long time ago."

"Well…"I thought about it, trying to be objective. "They were much more duty-bound back then."

Jacob made a disgusted noise.

"Right, and how is that fair to Elinor? Besides, that Lucy Steel is just after Ferrar's money. He needs to get a grip and pick the right girl. Like Colonel Brandon."

"What about Colonel Brandon?" I was curious. Jacob shifted his head, and I felt the side of his face rest against my crown. Jacob's tone grew thoughtful.

"He loves Marianne, even though she's in love with a guy who is more handsome and charming. Brandon wants what's best for Marianne, what makes her happy. He loves her unconditionally, and waits for her to see that. Knowing that she _will _see it. He'd do anything for her, and would probably wait for her forever. I would."

I lifted my head and turned to him. He met my eyes. For a moment, I was frozen, captured by his gaze. Then he sat up and kissed me.

This kiss was stronger than before, tender and earnest, but gentle, and I returned in kind. The feel of his lips against mine filled me with warmth, as if it was full-blown summer instead of early spring. Then, he withdrew suddenly, and lay back against his pillow.

"Ow," he muttered, putting his hand to his chest, but he laughed.

"You goose," I teased him, snuggling down next to his neck. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Don't make me laugh," he countered, and so I tried my best to obey as we rested there, drenched in sunlight, feeling the cool breezes wash over us and listening to the birds chirping in the branches high above our heads.

VVV

Two months later…

School was out. The weather had a good chance of being nice day by day, all traces of frost had vanished, the flowers were blooming, and Jacob was better.

He had been able to go back to school in late April, and everyone had been happy to see him, especially the teachers—they were extremely impressed at how well he had done outside of the classroom. We had not gone to prom, mostly because we had forgotten about it and planned a movie night instead. Oops.

Once the summer came, we saw each other almost every day. I drove my bashed-up truck to La Push constantly, and Jacob and I worked to restore it to some semblance of its original shape, trying not to make a giant mess out of the workshop.

One of these days, Jacob had requested to keep the truck overnight so he could work on it, so Charlie came and picked me up. The next day, when Charlie dropped me off, I walked up to the garage to be greeted by Jacob's legs, clad in greasy jeans, sticking out from underneath my truck.

"What are you doing down there?" I wondered, bending over.

"You have a leak in your oil tank," he grunted, obviously trying to unscrew something. "Oh, I have something for you." He reached for something, then stuck his arm out from under the truck. His oily hand grasped a black book.

"Yuck!" I scolded taking the book from him and grabbing for a rag. "You'll ruin this." Once I had gotten some of the oil off, I turned the book over so I could see the title on the cover. I frowned. "Yuck." I said again.

"What?" Jacob wondered as something clanked down onto the cement. "You don't like vampires?"

"I like vampires," I countered, still gazing at the silver title. "I think they're intriguing. And sad. But I've heard Dracula is gross."

"Yep," Jacob said, triumphant.

"I don't do blood," I said flatly.

"Sissy," he taunted.

"Call me whatever you want." I plopped down on my truck seat, which had been removed and was now sitting off to the side of the workshop.

"Hey, I had to listen to Sense and Sensitivity," he reminded me.

"Sensibility," I corrected again. "And you _wanted _me to read that."

"And now _Mrs. Williams_ wantsus to read that one together—summer reading, for AP English next year." He swung around on the little wheeled trolley he was lying on, and I could see his grease-smeared face beneath the car. He grinned at me. "It'll be fun. Just don't read it at night, Mrs. Williams says."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Just don't."

"If I can read it at all," I muttered. "It's so oily now…and it stinks."

He threw a rag at me. It hit my face.

"_You _stink_," _he retorted. I set the book down and got to my feet.

"That's it. I'm coming down there to tickle you."

"No—my ribs—" He tried to scoot away.

"Your ribs are fine," I told him. "Well, right now, anyway." With that, I fell to my knees and crawled under the car. He yelped, trying to skid out of my grasp. But he didn't make it. I tickled him relentlessly, and then he tickled me, and after that I had no excuse to turn up my nose, because I was as oily as he was.

VVV

"So have you finished chapter nine _yet_?"

"Yes. Yesterday afternoon."

"Shame, shame, Bells," Jacob shook his head. "Since when do _I _read faster than _you?"_

"I would be able to read faster if you'd let me read at night," I pointed out. The two of us sat on a bench next to the Hoh River after walking through a dark forest of tall, thick, gnarled trees covered in moss. The air was quiet and still, and not even the birds were singing. All we heard was the steady hum of the river washing over the white stones. It was the perfect place to talk about Dracula.

"So what do you think about Lucy?" Jacob prompted. I shrugged.

"Well, I think it's unrealistic that she has three guys at the same time who want to marry her."

"But that makes it more dramatic," Jacob chuckled. "Remember Scarlet O'Hara?"

"I hate Scarlet O'Hara," I snapped. Jacob just grinned.

"Anyway, besides the guys…"

I sighed.

"Well, there's definitely something happening to her. She's sick and weak, and there's that very suspicious scratching at the window."

"What do you think that is?" Jacob raised his eyebrow. I leaned back in the bench, folding my arms and gazing out over the river.

"I think he's getting to her."

"Who?"

"The vampire. I think he's getting to her and she doesn't even know it."

"What—sucking her blood in the middle of the night? Don't you think that would be obvious?"

"What do _you _think it is then, vampire expert?" I shoved his shoulder. "A head cold and the neighborhood peeping Tom?"

"I dunno," Jacob admitted. "It just seems that…well, she ought to be _smarter _than that, you know? If she _is _getting sucked by the vampire, she ought to be able to figure out what's happening to her and _do _something about it."

"I'm not sure she's that smart, actually," I shook my head. "_Mina Harker _is smart. If the men would just tell her what was going on."

"They're trying to protect her," Jacob reminded me. I shook my head harder.

"That's stupid. And insulting."

"Insulting!"

"Yes. It shows that they don't think she's smart enough to handle it herself, and that she's too _delicate _not to faint when she hears it." I rolled my eyes. "The best way for somebody to keep herself safe is to have all the facts. Otherwise, the men will string up garlic and she'll go 'What's all this stinky garlic doing up?' And she'll take it down, and the vampire will climb right in and eat her."

Jacob laughed lightly.

"You should be a lawyer."

I smiled lopsidedly.

"Maybe I will be, someday."

Jacob shifted and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm excited to meet Dr. Van Helsing."

"The vampire slayer?" I frowned, trying to remember.

"Yeah. I think it'll be a relief to have him around—then they won't be so clueless."

"No kidding," I agreed. "Maybe they'll get the count before it's too late for Lucy."

VVV

The summer days were much longer than the winter ones. We loved it. We were outside all the time, running around through the forest. I got to know the forest around Jacob's house, and Jacob memorized the one around mine. Jacob gave me lessons on how to carve wood like he did—where to find the best pieces, what trees provided the softest material, and what tools to use. Though I wasn't as good as he was, it felt good to gradually improve. We also had several fish fries on the beach with Dad, Billy and other members of Jacob's tribe, and I met Sam, a dark, serious young man who had intimidated me at first, but had spoken kindly to me about Jacob, and I liked him.

We took advantage of every single bright day, never being caught indoors when the sun was shining. Once, Jacob and I even raced to the ledge where we had spent Christmas Eve. The valley looked quite different now, all green and sunny, but no less gorgeous. Jacob took out his "kiss" then, showing me how he had had the thimble in his pocket the day of the wreck, it was flattened. I had to kiss him again, then. I couldn't help it.

Reading Dracula was fun. It felt daring and dangerous, knowing that the book was too scary to read at night. Generally, I read it out in my lawn, stretched out on a blanket in the sunshine.

But there's something about me, a characteristic I have discovered, that may be good or bad—I have yet to find out. But it's a pull in the direction of the forbidden, a desire to take risks, to see into the depths of darkness, even if I'm not sure I can handle what I find there. That's why, as the pacing of the story picked up, I disobeyed Jacob, and under the cover of a new moon, I lay down in bed and began reading by flashlight.

VVV

"_The moonlight was so bright that through the thick yellow blind the room was light enough to see. On the bed beside the window lay Jonathan Harker, his face flushed and breathing heavily as though in a stupor. Kneeling on the near edge of the bed facing outwards was the white-clad figure of his wife. By her side stood a tall, thin man, clad in black. His face was turned from us, but the instant we saw we all recognized the Count, in every way, even to the scar on his forehead. With his left hand he held both Mrs. Harker's hands, keeping them away with her arms at full tension. His right hand gripped her by the back of the neck, forcing her face down on his bosom. Her white night-dress was smeared with blood, and a thin stream trickled down the man's bare chest which was shown by his torn-open dress. The attitude of the two had a terrible resemblance to a child forcing a kitten's nose into a saucer of milk to compel it to drink. As we burst into the room, the Count turned his face, and the hellish look that I had heard described seemed to leap into it. His eyes flamed red with devilish passion. The great nostrils of the white aquiline nose opened wide and quivered at the edge, and the white sharp teeth, behind the full lips of the blood dripping mouth, clamped together like those of a wild beast. With a wrench, which threw his victim back upon the bed as though hurled from a height, he turned and sprang at us…"_

I stopped reading. The room swam. Slowly, with shaking hands, I set the book down on the bed. I stood up. I instantly went cold—my hands and head drained of all warmth.

_Oh, no_…

My stomach heaved. I then staggered to the bathroom, flung open the door and threw up.

VVV

I felt horrible the next day. But I couldn't think of an excuse to give Jacob why I couldn't come to La Push, so I had to drive out there, feeling wan the whole time. I parked my truck outside the workshop, for Jacob was already in there with a battered motorcycle. I got out of the truck, but when he saw me, I couldn't fake a smile.

"Hey," Jacob set his wrench down and came toward me. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I dunno," I sighed. "Maybe I'm getting sick."

"Well, sit down here." He wrapped an arm around me and guided me to another car bench that had long ago lost its car. I sat down on it gratefully. Jacob stood there, watching me.

"Go work, you goose," I told him, managing to smile. "I'm fine."

Reluctantly, he resumed his tinkering. I lay back on the bench, gazing at him, memorizing the way his hair fell across his shoulders, the way his hands worked firmly and deftly with the tools. I sighed, finally able to relax. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

VVV

I screamed. I screamed and screamed. Then, someone grabbed my thrashing arms and I woke up.

"Good grief, Bella—are you okay?" Jacob's eyes were wide, and he kept hold of me. Suddenly, I realized where I was.

"You…You were right," I breathed, my heart thundering as I fought the chills that raced all over me. Slowly, I sat up. "Never read Dracula at night."

Jacob came up and settled on the bench next to me, watching me.

"What did you dream?"

"It's no big deal," I told him. He waited.

"Really, it's nothing. Just creepy eyes and stuff."

He still waited. I sighed, lowering my head and fiddling with a hole in my jeans.

"I read ahead."

He huffed softly.

"I wanted to know what happens," I protested. "And so, last night, I stayed up reading…until I got to the part where…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes briefly. "Where Dracula finally breaks in and gets to Mina Harker. And he's…he's sucking her blood, and he's making her drink…ugh, there's…there's just blood _everywhere, _and…" I couldn't keep describing it. The imagery was making me sick again. Cold swept through me. I stared straight ahead. "I dreamed I was Mina," I whispered. "I could _feel _the blood draining out of me, and I…I was turning into a vampire."

Jacob reached up and stroked the back of my head, running his long fingers down through my hair, then tucking a strand behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," he said brokenly. I turned to him. He met my eyes, and what I saw staggered me.

"Oh, Jacob!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his black mane. "I'm not mad at you." I swallowed hard. "It's not your fault I'm a sissy when it comes to blood."

He enfolded me in his arms, binding me gently against him.

"I feel bad," he murmured. "I made you read it."

I took a fistful of his hair and tugged on it.

"You did not. I don't do anything I don't want to."

Gradually, he released me, but I still stayed tucked under his arm, his heartbeat against my ear.

"You know what?" he said quietly. "That part made me a little sick, too."

"Really?" I glanced up at him.

"Why do you think I've been out here since six this morning working on a motorcycle that will never run?"

I smiled for real this time, then closed my eyes, sighing.

"So…do you still want to keep reading it?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"Are you kidding?" I muttered. "Now I _really _need to know what happens to that creep."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep letting me know what you think—I love hearing from you!!_

_VVVVVV_

Chapter Seven

"_Linton's is as different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire."  
_-_Wuthering Heights_

Summer didn't last long enough for either of us. We did, however, manage to get all the way through Dracula, which was a triumph in itself. After the sickening incident, I was reluctant to read, no matter what I said. Then, when I finally made myself lie down in the sunshine and open that book, it felt like I was opening a great shadow, purposefully casting a cloud over the pretty day. I told Jacob about this.

"Well, you can't read it at night," he stated.

"Agreed," I said. "And I don't want to. But I don't want it to ruin the day either."

"Okay," he considered a moment. "How about at twilight? The in-between time?"

I hesitated.

"All right. But if it's going to be that close to night time, let's read it together."

Jacob smiled.

"That's fine by me."

In that way, we journeyed the rest of the way through the book, fending off nightmares by joking during the really scary parts. The evening we finished it, we actually had a party. We ordered pizza and the two of us drank a whole liter of Mountain Dew. Why not? The count had been killed, the good guys won, and best of all: Mina Harker was not a vampire.

VVV

We groaned when it started getting chilly again. School was actually going to be a bright spot, however. Jacob and I had good classes to look forward to, and of course we would get to see each other every day. It was with such optimism that I came down the stairs the Saturday before the first day of school, picked up the phone and called Jacob. I was a bit thrown when Billy answered the phone instead.

"Hi, Billy. Is Jacob there?"

"I'm sorry, Bella—he woke up with a high temperature today."

"Oh," my heart skipped a beat as I remembered his fever in the hospital. "Is he okay?"

"I think so—he just said he wanted to stay in bed. Can I give him a message for you?"

"No, I just…I wanted him to come with me into town to go shopping for school stuff, that's all."

"Rats," Billy said sympathetically. "Maybe he can go to Wal-Mart with you tomorrow."

"You think he'll be well enough by then?"

"I'm sure he will. I'll tell him you called."

"Thanks, Billy."

VVV

But he didn't get well. Finally, late Sunday afternoon, I had Charlie go with me to Wal-Mart and buy my school supplies. He and I actually had a nice time together—it was pleasant to be with my dad—but I was sorry Jacob couldn't come with us. I cheered myself, however, with the thought that I would be seeing him tomorrow, and maybe we would succeed in wreaking more havoc than we had our first day last year. I called him that evening, just to make sure.

Billy answered the phone again.

"Is he still sick?" I asked without preamble.

"Yes," Billy sighed. "He's going to have to miss school tomorrow."

My heart really sank, now.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Bella. He really is, too."

"Well, can I…can I come by after school and bring him his syllabi and stuff?"

"Um…we'll see."

I didn't like that tone. Billy suddenly sounded like we were seven years old again.

"Can I call him?" I pressed.

"Maybe. We'll just see how he's feeling, okay?"

_Hardly anybody's too sick to talk on the phone_, I wanted to snap. But I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Okay. Bye."

VVV

Thus, the first day of my senior year, I walked into the school alone. It was windy and cloudy and grim, and my jacket wasn't warm enough. I should have heeded the warning and gone straight home.

Instead, I trekked to my first class: World History. I met up with Jessica, Mike and Eric on the way, and we strolled in together.

No sooner had we entered the classroom when Jessica poked me in the back.

"There he is!" she whispered excitedly. I twisted my head to see her.

"Who?"

_"Edward Cullen_."

I glanced around the room. However, there was only one unfamiliar face. And he was already looking at me.

His gaze went right through me. His eyes were a penetrating, captivating coppery color, and his hair was brown and slightly wild. His skin was white—too white—and his features were so utterly perfect I had to blink—he almost didn't look real. I had no other word to describe him besides _beautiful. _Well, beautiful and…dangerous.

I felt it as soon as our eyes met. _Dangerous_. Like a reclining tiger. He blinked slowly, but he didn't look away. His flawless mouth was set in a hard line. He took one deep breath, then appeared to hold it.

"Miss Swan, you may take your seat," the teacher said, shaking me out of my thoughts. The rest of the class giggled. Edward broke eye contact and looked down at his book. My face flushed. How long had I been standing there, staring at him?

Quickly, I took a seat across the aisle from him, for it was the only one empty. The other students in my row passed a book down to me. I stared stalwartly at it when I got it, refusing to glance at Edward, even though I could feel him scrutinizing me.

The teacher cleared his throat.

"All right, if you will open your books to page ten, we'll start."

Obediently, I flipped to that page. At the top of the chapter, it said _Romania._

"We will start today with something interesting—something probably none of you are familiar with, but you may have heard pieces," the teacher began. "We will begin with the medieval royalty of Romania, starting with Vlad the Impaler, or Vlad Dracula III, Prince of Wallachia."

I'm amazed my mouth didn't fall open. He _had_ to be kidding…

The terrible disapproval that rippled outward from Edward Cullen was nearly tangible. I had to look at him. He was busy grinding a pencil into dust onto his syllabus. He glanced at me. Hurriedly, I turned away, realizing I had held my breath. What was he so upset about?

With a great effort of will, I kept my eyes on my textbook the entire rest of the class. I didn't hear much—I knew about Vlad Dracula, and even more about his namesake that Brom Stoker had created. I knew about the victories and tortures and gore. I knew about the blood and the dripping fangs…

_Stop it, Bella, _I scolded myself. _Do you want to be sick right here in class?_

Finally, when the bell rang, it was I who slammed my book shut, got up and strode out of class first, not giving a second glance to the dangerous boy who had burned holes in the side of my head with his eyes.

VVV

"Woah. I don't believe it," Jessica murmured, just loud enough so I could hear it over the noise of the lunchroom.

"What?" I wondered, biting into my sandwich.

"Edward Cullen actually looks _interested _in a _girl_."

"Poor girl," I muttered, drinking my soda. Jessica turned to me and laughed.

"Don't you want to know who she is?"

"Only if she needs a body guard."

"She already has a body guard. A tall, dark one…who seems to be missing today."

I looked up at her. She was smiling mischievously at me. I swallowed.

"Who? _Me?_"

"Duh!" Jessica yelped. "Can't you see the way he's looking at you?"

Trying not to wince, I glanced the direction Jessica was gazing. Edward's look hit me like lightning. He was sitting all by himself at a table in the corner, nothing but a cup of coffee cradled between his pale hands, his head slightly lowered, his eyes knifing right into me. He looked frustrated, almost angry. And he wasn't blinking.

I tried to turn back to my table. I couldn't. It was like he had captured me. Gritting my teeth, I forced my head to turn back and release his gaze. I started breathing again. It hurt.

"See?" Jessica giggled. I gave her an exasperated glance.

"Jessica…it looks like he wants to eat me."

"_Exactly_," she grinned.

"That's not sexy," I stated.

"It is, too."

I rolled my eyes, trying to dispel my chills. It didn't work.

VVV

I called Jacob when I got home. Nobody answered. I slammed the phone down on the hook. This had _not _been a good day. I hoped that tomorrow Jacob would be well enough that he could come with me. School was too gloomy and quiet without him.

But my hopes were dashed. He didn't come the next day, or the day after that. Billy wouldn't let me talk to him on the phone. And then, after I heard someone else was bringing Jacob his schoolwork, I quit calling, and lay in bed all night and cried.

It was as if a monkey wrench had been thrown into the gears of my life. And the only variable I could find was Edward Cullen. The second I looked into his eyes, it became rough sailing, and my compass fell overboard. I didn't know why. All I knew was that I hated it.

VVV

Edward Cullen kept staring at me, though he never said a word. It was as if he was battering away at my defenses, trying to get inside, but I was fighting him every step of the way. And I was fighting him for a very good reason:

I was almost irresistibly drawn to him. It was as if he were reaching inside me and physically pulling me his direction. He watched me closely, his eyes penetrating and impossible to avoid. And the truth was, as the days went by, I was increasingly fascinated. Incredibly intrigued. Entranced, even. But you want to know what else I was?

I was afraid of him.

Because something didn't feel right. He was too beautiful…and I was _too _attracted to him. But not in a warm, inviting way. More like I was under a spell.

But finally, I got braver. I dared to look back into his eyes and turn his scrutiny around. Instead of him studying me, I studied him—and _he _looked away. So now, when I looked in his eyes, I saw weary age, aching sorrow, flashes of caustic bitterness, and coldness. It made no sense for someone so young and flawless to look like that, to have that inside of him. Part of me wanted to get to know him, to understand him, to sympathize with his brooding darkness. But another part, the part that loved the warm, sunny meadow where Jacob and I had lay reading, told me to run.

And so that's what I did, every single day, praying every moment that Jacob would come back and bring the sunshine with him.

VVV

"Why are you avoiding me?"

The voice came from right above my head. I nearly hit the ceiling. Instead, I swung around and knocked an apple off of the platter on the buffet. A lightning-quick pair of white hands darted down and caught the fruit, then effortlessly replaced it on the platter. I turned, breathing hard, finally face to face with Edward Cullen. He was remarkably tall, and staggeringly handsome.

"Excuse me?" I managed.

He canted his head, his hawk-like eyes darting over my face.

"You are avoiding me," he said again. I thought for a moment.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like being stared at."

He ducked his head for a moment, and almost smiled. The expression startled me. I didn't know he _could _smile.

"Forgive me. I meant no harm."

I folded my arms over my chest. He didn't leave. Instead, he looked at me again. My gut tightened.

"Was there something else you wanted?" I demanded. He blinked, as if I had surprised him.

"I…" he stopped. Then he shifted. "I just didn't want to be your enemy, that's all. I wanted to rectify whatever I had done to anger you."

I took a deep breath, calming down.

"I'm not your enemy. You were just acting creepy."

"Creepy," he repeated the word with a chuckle.

"Yes," I nodded.

"All right." He began backing away. "I will endeavor not to act 'creepy.'"

"Nice to meet you…?" I left the question in the air. He straightened.

"Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Swan." I extended my hand. He stared at it. I gritted my teeth, waiting. His brow tightened, as if he was suddenly trapped. Then, he took a breath, reached out and squeezed my fingers for just an instant. Then he let go, inclined his head and left the lunchroom.

I felt as if I'd dipped my hand in ice water. I closed it into a fist, then stuck it in my jacket pocket, trying to recover the circulation.

Now this I _had _to tell Jacob about. But I had to do it in person.

VVV

"You have to come to school with me."

"Bella, I've still got a temperature—"

"Nobody has a temperature for a week," I said furiously, gripping the phone. "Not unless they've got diphtheria."

Jacob sighed. My whole body ached at the sound.

"I miss you," I finally whispered.

"I miss you too, Bells," he confessed. "More than you know."

"So you'll come tomorrow?"

"I…I'll try. I'll really try. Okay?"

"Okay," I murmured. We were silent a moment, as if something else ought to be said.

"Goodnight," Jacob finally bid me.

"Goodnight."

VVV

He didn't show up at my door to drive to school. I literally stomped all the way to my first class. It was raining.

I slid into the desk, peeling of my wet coat and running a hand through my damp hair. I pulled my book out and tossed it on the desk, flipping it open to Vlad the Impaler again, even though we had already passed him.

"Are you all right?" Edward's eloquent, velvet tones were nevertheless audible over the bustle of pre-class activity.

"No," I said, re-reading the story of the bloody tyrant.

"What's wrong?"

I glanced up and frowned at him in disbelief. He was earnestly listening.

"Um…" I stammered.

"All right, class, turn to page thirty-five," the teacher interrupted, and so I didn't answer. Edward still watched me. I glared at him.

"Don't stare," I hissed.

He smiled.

"Right." And he turned away. I paid attention to the teacher. I was getting good at ignoring Edward, believe it or not. I diligently took notes, and when it came time to leave, I calmly gathered my things and headed for the door.

"Bella."

Edward caught up to me. Then he started walking beside me, like we were old friends. I was bemused.

"What's wrong?" he pressed.

"Not to be rude or anything, but it isn't any of your business," I sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, when you came in, you looked upset, and I thought you might like someone to talk to."

I stared up at him. Yes, I did want to talk to someone. But it wasn't him.

"Thanks," I said instead. I kept walking.

"Well?"

I stopped.

"Well what?" I wondered. He raised his eyebrows at me, as if completely baffled.

"Well…what's wrong?"

"Gah!" I swung my bag around to the front of me and stuffed my history book inside. "Nothing, Edward! Nothing. I'm going to my next class."

"May I walk with you?"

"Why?" I snapped. Then I closed my eyes. "Sorry, sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just…" I opened my eyes again, exasperated into complete honesty. "Why are you following me around?"

He folded his arms across his muscled chest, pressing his book against him. He cocked his head.

"Frankly, you intrigue me, Bella. And…" he paused, glancing down at his shoes. Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"And…?"

He raised his head.

"My brothers and sisters have all graduated. I'm…used to hanging out with them, but they're…not here. And you seem to be…by yourself a lot," he said carefully. "I thought perhaps we could keep each other company in between passing periods."

I considered him. Now, as he stood there with his arms folded, his gaze softer and not so intense, his danger quotient had certainly lessened. I bit my lip, hoping I wouldn't regret this.

"Okay."

He brightened a little. That is to say, before, he looked like midnight, and now he looked like the sky just before it rains.

I threw on my jacket, and he helped me with it. He put a gray pea coat on himself, and together we ventured outside. The rain had lessened to a drizzle, but it would probably pour again before the day was out.

"How do you like the weather?" Edward wondered, putting his hands in his pockets. I shrugged.

"I wish the sun would shine more."

"Oh, no," Edward shook his head. "This is the best kind of weather right here."

"I—" My thought didn't finish. Just then, a paper blew out of the unzipped part of my backpack and skidded across the yard.

"Crap!" I cried, but before I could hurry after it, Edward had darted it up, and was heading back to me with it.

"It almost escaped, but—"

The next second, the air tore with a vicious, rolling, savage snarl. It came from a deep chest, vibrating the ribs and hissing through teeth, thudding against the throat and penetrating to the heart.

It was a wolf—right behind me.

Edward froze, staring past me. His entire visage transformed, instantly becoming stark and terrible. His eyes went black. Like poison.

However, he said nothing to warn me, did not tell me to stand still. He just remained there, motionless.

Slowly, shivering, I barely turned my head. I blinked.

There was no wolf.

It was Jacob.

But somehow, he seemed taller, broader, more powerful. He was hunched slightly, his shoulders flexed. His hair hung loose down to his waist. His eyes were fixed on Edward with predatory focus, and his white teeth were bared. I started. Had _he _made that sound…?

"I have done nothing," Edward said, his voice like a marble sliding across glass.

"I'm not going to give you the chance," Jacob replied, his voice low and deadly.

"You cannot prevent me from attending classes," Edward countered.

"I _can_ prevent you from following Bella around," Jacob said, straightening up, his voice rippling with barely-contained rage. "Leave her be and I'll leave _you_ be."

Edward gazed at him for a long moment. Finally, he held out my paper in one hand, and inclined his head. Shakily, I took it from him. He glanced at me, as if remembering I was there.

"Have a good day, Bella." And he drifted soundlessly away, not looking back.

"Come with me," Jacob grasped my hand and pulled. "I have to talk to you."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Hope you like! Please review! They make my day, and inspire more excellent writing! :D_

_VVVVVVVVVVVV_

Chapter Eight

"_My great miseries in this world have been Heathcliff's miseries, and I watched and felt each from the beginning: my great thought in living is himself."_

_-Wuthering Heights_

Hand in hand, Jacob and I raced away from the school towards the woods. I dared not trip now. We were going too fast. Finally, when we reached the cover of the trees, he let go and wandered away from me, staring off, his breathing agitated.

"What was _that_?" I panted. "Did _you _make that sound?"

He didn't answer. He didn't even face me.

"Jacob!" I persisted, my heartbeat accelerating. "What is this? What's going on?" I reached out and grabbed his arm to turn him around. I stopped. He was shaking.

"Jake?" My voice lost all its power. He covered his face with his hands. He was crying.

"Oh, Bella!" he gasped raggedly. He let his hands drop down, but his eyes searched the sky and tears ran down his face. He clumsily reached for me and I hurried into his arms, going on tip-toe so I could wrap my arms all the way around his neck. He swept me up, burying his face in my hair and weeping openly. His embrace was very tight, desperate—afraid. I stroked the back of his head and rubbed my palms against his tense shoulders as his breathing hitched and staggered.

"It's okay," I said earnestly. "Just breathe, okay? Breathe."

I felt him try. I rubbed the back of his neck with my left hand, and his arms relaxed slightly. Slowly, I slid back down to the ground, but he kept his arms around me. He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes.

He _was _taller. I knew it. And though he looked bigger and stronger, there was something gravely wrong with my Jacob.

I pressed my hands to his chest, feeling his heart thunder beneath my fingers. He felt hot. Like a fever was burning him up…

"This isn't supposed to be happening. Not yet," Jacob said in a rush, swallowing convulsively. "I was so scared… I couldn't…I just saw him coming toward you and I…"

"Edward?" My brow furrowed. He nodded against my head. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"I could have lost it right there," he shuddered. "I could have lost it and gotten us all killed…"

"What do you mean?"

He lifted his head. His black eyes brimmed with tears, which fell. His lip trembled.

"I want to tell you," he breathed. "I've been wanting to tell you all week." He shuddered. "But I can't. Not yet."

I searched his face, worry building inside me. But if he couldn't tell me, I wouldn't give him pain by forcing it out of him right now. Softly, I reached up and rubbed away his tears. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Okay," I murmured, nodding. "Just…tell me when you can, all right?"

He gazed at me, then nodded once.

"Thank you, Bella."

He kissed me then, and the brute strength behind it would have frightened me—if I did not wish he would hold me tighter.

VVV

I couldn't get that snarl out of my mind. The memory of it woke me up that night. How could my Jacob possibly have made it? What was happening to him? He had felt so hot, hotter than he should have, and he was taller and stronger…

And he was scared. I had never seen Jacob scared of anything—not even that van skidding toward us. He was brave. I always could see that in the way he carried himself. But something hidden, secret, had shaken him.

And even though his body heat had risen, he obviously wasn't sick—what was happening to him? Why was Billy trying to keep us apart?

All of these questions ran in circles through my mind the next day. Unfortunately, so did the image of Edward, standing frozen, his eyes blackened with hatred and…recognition.

I stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. Other people bumped me, but I didn't feel them.

Edward knew something.

I had to talk to him.

VVV

"Edward," I called, trying to catch up with him in the parking lot. He was striding away from me, toward a small Volvo.

He paused, and his shoulders tensed. Then, he turned fluidly around and halted. His eyes found me, then searched the space behind me. He arched an eyebrow.

"Where's your guard dog?"

I almost turned on my heel and left right then. But I gritted my teeth. I already knew he was overbearing—I could deal with that. I needed information.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You're not supposed to talk to me," Edward said coldly.

"This isn't a social conversation. I wanted to ask you about the other day."

Edward straightened, but he glanced down at the pavement. When he met my gaze again, his expression was darkly indifferent.

"I will answer if I can."

I tried to take a breath. What was it about him that made it so hard for me to breathe?

"What happened?" I asked.

"You saw what happened," he said.

"Yes, I did," I admitted. "I don't understand it."

"Your boyfriend doesn't like me," Edward said simply. "He is understandably protective of you and didn't want me to escort you to class."

_My boyfriend…_ I stashed that word away, deciding to ponder over the way I felt about it later. I lowered my voice, getting back to the point.

"He growled."

Edward looked away.

"He _growled, _Edward," I said louder. "We both heard him. I thought there was a _wolf _behind me, but you…You saw him. And you didn't look surprised. You looked…"

He met my eyes. He was dangerous again.

"What?" he demanded through his teeth. I braced myself. I was _not _going to let him scare me.

"You looked like you knew him," I said.

"I don't know him."

"Then why did you look like you did?"

Edward sighed.

"You are so stubborn…"

"Yes, I am," I nodded. "I want to know what's going on."

Edward's head tilted slightly, and the fire faded from his eyes.

"Why?"

I swallowed. He blinked, and his eyebrows went up.

"You don't know about the Quileutes."

"Yes, I do. I've met them," I said quickly. "They're Jacob's tribe. I've gone to fish fries and family dinners and—"

He was already shaking his head.

"You don't know about the Quileutes."

"I want to." I hated how helpless I sounded. "Jacob is…" My throat closed. I wanted to swear. Edward had somehow stripped me of my defenses, cutting right to the heart of my troubles. And he saw that he had.

The danger left his frame in a rush. His brow gentled, and his eyes softened.

"I am sorry. I cannot answer your questions, Bella. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why?" I whispered, feeling my hope slide through my grasp.

"Firstly, because that is the…_Jacob's_ place," he answered, with some difficulty. "You care about him. He knows that. And he trusts you."

"But—"

"But nothing," Edward cut me off. "No matter what he is…" He adjusted his shoulders and cleared his throat. "No matter what he is, he has done me a favor, and I'm not going to aid you in breaking his trust."

I was confused.

"What favor?"

He smiled crookedly, and then it vanished. He gazed at me deeply, but I was not invited in.

"He helped me get my priorities straight again," he said solemnly. "Kept me from beginning something foolish that I would probably regret later."

That only bewildered me further, but I was distracted.

"What's the second reason?" I pressed. He let out a breath.

"Secondly," he smirked. "I must be honest and confess that there is no possible way I can be objective concerning the…_Quileutes_ and their way of life. My memory is very long, Isabella, and I am unwilling to bias you. Take your questions to Jacob."

He turned to walk away. But then he stopped, and offhandedly added:

"By the same token, Bella—if you ever have questions about _me, _I would ask that you give me the same respect I gave your Jacob, and bring them to me instead of him." With a nod, he turned, put his hands in his pockets and proceeded to his car.

VVV

Two days passed and I heard nothing from Jacob. I went to school, and went through the motions. Edward left me alone. I only felt him glancing at me once in a while. That was all right with me.I was so worried. Even though I was present in class, I barely heard a word. And the second night, my stomach began tying itself in knots so hard that I could not sleep.

Frustrated, I finally flung my covers off myself, sat up, curled my legs underneath me and grabbed fistfuls of my hair. It was three in the morning.

I made a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh. My forehead tightened and I closed my eyes. I knew this feeling. I had been here before. I had reached this desperation and fear as I sat by Jacob's hospital bed, watching his chest rise and fall, holding my breath as I waited for him to open his eyes.

"Jacob…" I gasped, panic swelling through me. I pressed a hand to my throat. "My Jacob…"

Something scratched. My head jerked up. It scratched again. I stopped breathing. It was coming from my window.

Horrible images flashed through my mind; memories from Dracula, and from my nightmares. Something had come scratching at Lucy's window in the middle of the night…

The window banged. I leaped to my feet on my bed, flinging myself back against my wall, biting back a scream. My window slowly opened. I started shaking as wood slid against wood.

Then, a broad, lithe form eased soundlessly inside. The figure rose to its full height. It was towering. I clamped my hands over my mouth. The figure's head turned and his unseen gaze fixed on me.

"Bells?"

I started. Slowly, my trembling fingers lowered. Disbelief hit me.

"Jake?"

He turned, and flicked on a lamp on top of my dresser. The soft, regular light dispelled all visions of vampires, shocking me back to reality and shrinking the shadows. There, in the center of my floor, stood a tall, copper-skinned young man. He wore nothing except for a pair of cut off jeans. He was muscular as a god, as if he could move in an instant and crush stone with his hand. He had short, raggedly-cut black hair. But I saw his face. And I knew it.

"Jacob!" I climbed off my bed, staring at him. His bright eyes were sorrowful, and his brow was heavy with trouble. Slowly, I approached him, reached up and fingered the tips of his short hair.

"Oh," I said sadly.

"It'll grow back," he said huskily. "It's just part of the…initiation." He said the last word with his teeth shut. I cradled his face in my hands, searching his eyes.

"Are you all right?"

He took a deep, unsteady breath and broke away from me.

"Well, that's…" He faced me sideways. "That's what I've been wanting to talk to you about."

I wrapped my arms around myself as a different kind of apprehension struck me, one that centered in my gut and reached up and took hold of my heart. It took me a second to be able to speak.

"Are you…leaving?"

He glanced at me, and his frown deepened. I tried to steady myself.

"That's it, isn't it? Or part of it, anyway," I said quickly. "Your dad is sick of you being at the public school and you have to go back to the Reservation. That's why you haven't been at school and why your dad won't let me talk to you."

"Partly," he acknowledged. I looked away from him. My chest felt like it was caving in.

"But it's for a good reason," he added.

"Oh?" I lifted my head defiantly, battling against the pain that was clawing up through my throat. "What reason is that?"

Jacob watched me carefully.

"I have to know that I can trust you, Bells."

I bit my cheek, hurt.

"If you didn't, nothing I would say would make you trust me," I retorted. His dark eyes quieted.

"I know." He came back to stand in front of me, but did not touch me. "Do you remember when you and I were sitting on the bench by the river, talking about Dracula?"

Uncertainly, I nodded. Jacob went on.

"Remember what you said about Mina Harker—that the best way for her to be safe was if she knew all the facts, even if they were scary or ridiculous or horrible?"

"Yes," I acknowledged, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Well…A long time ago, I told you my people are descended from wolves. Remember?"

"Of course I do," I said. "That's why you carved me that wolf."

Jacob did not break my gaze.

"It's true."

I blinked.

"What?"

"I mean, sort of. We're…Well, you'd call us werewolves. We're shape-shifters. We can phase into giant wolves at will, and back to human again. But these abilities are only triggered by the closeness of our enemies, at a certain age. We grow, we…get hot. Our hearts beat faster." He scrubbed a hand through his hair. He glanced at me, uncertain. "Haven't you noticed, Bella?"

"Yeah," I confessed, staggered and pale. Finally, I swallowed and found my voice again. "So…you _did_ growl."

I saw a shadow of his old smile.

"Yeah, I did."

"How?"

He glanced around, as if embarrassed or unsure, then closed his mouth, and took a deep, slow breath. Then, when he exhaled, a low, rumbling, growl shuddered through his chest. He stopped, and took another silent breath. My eyes went wide. He looked at me, and his expression took on a hint of plaintiveness that disarmed me.

"You do believe me, don't you Bells?" he whispered.

"You're…a werewolf," I repeated, fervently trying to process. He nodded, pained. He shifted his weight, and suddenly gave me a look that cut right through my heart.

"Are you afraid of me?" His voice was soft.

My mind cleared. I walked up to him and stood directly before him, gazing up at his face. I smiled faintly.

"Now _that's _a stupid question."

VVV

"When did all of this start?" I asked, staring up at my ceiling. The two of us lay side by side on the floor in my room. My head rested on a big stuffed bear. Jacob had pillowed his head in his hands. I was covered in the soft blanket from my bed. I had offered another to Jacob, but he confessed he was hot. I was curled up to stay warm. He looked like he was lying on a beach.

He let out a long sigh. I heard tension behind it, traces of anxiety.

"It started when we got in the accident." Reflexively, he rubbed the scar at his hairline. "I got a weird fever, then. It kept me awake at night, after I got home. I was so hot. But gradually, it went away."

"Then what?" I prompted.

He crossed his arms over his chest and laid his head back.

"Nothing, all summer. Then, in late August, we heard that…" He paused, and cleared his throat. "Crap, Bells, I can't tell you. I had to fight tooth and nail to be able to come here tonight and tell you what I have already."

"Why?"

He halfway sat up, looking at me in disbelief.

"_Why?_" He gestured at me. "You're a regular human—and your dad is a cop. We are _never _supposed to tell people about this!" He lay back down with a thud.

"Okay. Can you give me hints?" I asked. "I'm a pretty good guesser."

He shifted his shoulders. "Well, if you want to try that…"

"Hm…" I pondered. "Since you are wolves…do you have a pack?"

Jacob was silent for a while. Finally, he let out a low grunt.

"I'll take that as a yes," I assumed. I bit my lip. "What was it you said about your enemies earlier?"

Jacob went still.

"I said something about enemies?"

"Yes, you said that was one of the reasons you started to…phase, or whatever."

"No, I didn't."

I rolled onto my side and stared at him, baffled at why he was lying.

"Jacob, I heard you! You said something about—"

"No, Bella," he snapped, his tone lashing like a whip. "You didn't hear me say anything like that."

Stung, I looked away from him, drawing my arms up to my chest and letting my head fall down onto the bear. Jacob let out a sigh that transformed into a groan. He reached over and grasped my hand in his right, wrapping it in soft warmth, then turned onto his side and scooted closer to me. He draped his left arm around me and nuzzled his face against the top of my head. Entwining his fingers through mine, he pressed my hand against his heart. I listened to the steady _thud…thud…thud _against my fingers.

"Bella," he murmured. "I'm selfish."

"You've never been selfish, Jacob." I leaned my forehead against his collarbone. He sighed, and the breath was unsteady.

"It's just…all this month, things have just been stupid. It feels like my body's been hijacked, my tribe is paranoid and watching everything I do, Dad hardly lets me out of the house, other…people come over all the time to talk to me about stuff that gives me nightmares even when I _can_ get a little sleep…They've been throwing all kinds of variables at me, scary possibilities and just plain fatal ones, expecting me to be able to handle all of it, but they still won't let me go to school or see _you, _and I just…" He shifted restlessly. "I just kinda wanted to come be with you, talk about dumb stuff and be normal." He lifted his forehead slightly and let it bump down on top of mine again. "But of course I couldn't just climb up the side of your house and hop in your window without telling you how the heck I got to be so big and strong and ridiculously hot."

"You are ridiculously hot," I said matter-of-factly. "But then, you always have been."

He laughed. It sounded rusty, as if he had not done it in a while, but with it I felt some of his anxiousness melt away. I glanced up, and saw his teeth flash in the dark—my heart glowed to see his smile again.

"Okay," I readjusted so I could see his face, but didn't pull out of his arms. "What dumb stuff do you want to talk about?"

"School," Jacob stated.

"School isn't dumb," I protested.

"It is when I can't go, and it makes me mad," Jacob countered. "Go ahead. Talk."

"Hm…" I considered. "Well, our AP English class is putting on a play."

"Really? What play?"

"A Christmas Carole."

"Really? Wow. That will be kind of hard."

"Yeah, we're starting rehearsals next week, and we'll put it on the last weekend before Christmas Break."

"What part are you playing?" Jacob wondered.

"Belle."

"Haha!"

"Yeah, that's what everybody else said," I muttered. "I think I just got the part because of my name."

"Yeah, you're a pretty lousy actress…" Jacob teased.

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"Who plays opposite you as young Scrooge?"

"Um, John Noble."

"I can see him in that part, I think. Who's playing old Scrooge?"

"Mark House."

"Oh, he'll do good." Jacob moved slightly, and I sensed his mind drift to something else.

"What?" I prodded.

"What…What part does Edward Cullen play?"

"The part he asked for," I said. "The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Great thanks to the wonderful author Charles Dickens. To my readers: sorry for the delay in the update, but you are here rewarded by a long chapter! Secondly, take a deep breath, __**relax**__, and know that your favorite werewolf is in good hands. I promise! Enjoy! _

Chapter Nine

"_I'll have grounds  
More relative than this—the play's the thing  
Wherein I'll catch the conscience of the King."_

_-Hamlet_

Jacob transferred back to the Reservation school. It upset me, yes, until I heard that he had agreed to go back without protest under one condition: he got to see me whenever he wanted. Billy reluctantly agreed, and so did Charlie. So, every other night or so, Jacob would come over and sit in our living room and visit. Sometimes, he ate supper; others, he just came over to watch a movie. I told him all about school, the play, and how much I hated math class.

The times that he drove a motorcycle up, dismounted with ease and strode up with a grin on his face, I knew he would be happy that evening, and we would joke, tease and tickle, as if nothing had ever happened.

But other, fewer times, when he arrived on foot, his head lowered, I knew he wouldn't stay long with Charlie and me in the living room. Instead, he would say, "I need to go home," and leave around eight. Then, I would get ready for bed, put on my pajamas, wrap up in my soft bathrobe, and Jacob would climb in through my window and I would just stand there and hold him. I would wrap my arms around his bare waist and he would enfold me in his strong arms, his skin shivering like a horse's. He would lean his head down onto my shoulder and breathe, and it would shake as he breathed in and out.

I knew on these nights that he had gone through something very hard during the day. I didn't ask him questions. I let him be "selfish." He had to act brave around his pack, as if all of this was normal—he had to maintain strength and level-headedness if he wanted to venture out on his own and come see me. But he needed to break sometimes—to just come apart and let somebody catch him. I couldn't fight his demons for him, or even _with _him; I couldn't tell Billy to back off, and I couldn't stop all these drastic changes from happening. But I could hold him, and be there for him, and it made me glad to do so.

It also filled my heart with a glow when he said "I need to go home."

Because I knew "home" was me.

VVV

November

"All right, everybody, we're going to be rehearsing individual scenes today, all at the same time," Mrs. Williams announced. "Old Scrooge and Marley, you come over to that corner, Scrooge's nephew, his wife and party friends, you go over there, and Young Scrooge and Belle come onstage and we'll practice the waltz. Everyone else, practice your lines individually."

We all stood in the small auditorium at school. The walls were tan brick, the chairs were wooden and the stage curtain was old, red velvet. Nothing fancy. But the whole place had good acoustics, and it was big enough for a play like this.

I bit my lip as I made my way up to the stage. I was going to waltz? First of all, I was definitely too clumsy to dance—secondly, how could I _waltz _in a long-sleeved t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes? There was just something wrong with that picture.

Mrs. Williams came up onto the broad, empty stage with me, and John Noble. John was a blonde-haired guy, just a little taller than me, with blue eyes. He was shy, and serious, and as far as I could tell, was doing a pretty good job with his part. However, we had never rehearsed dancing together.

"All right, do either of you know how to waltz?" Mrs. Williams asked. John and I glanced at each other, then shook our heads. Mrs. Williams sighed. "All right, John, you can dance with me and I will teach you."

John turned red, but managed to nod bravely. Mrs. Williams glanced around the auditorium at the other people rehearsing.

"Edward!" she called. It suddenly struck me that she was picking out a teacher for _me_.

_Oh, no…_

Edward, sitting alone in the corner with a piece of paper, memorizing his non-existent lines, glanced up. His eyes seemed brighter today—far from that threatening, poisonous black of a month ago. I frowned, wondering how that was possible.

"Yes, Mrs. Williams?" he asked.

"Can you come up here and teach Bella to waltz?"

His eyes flashed.

"Mrs. Williams, I—"

"Edward," Mrs. Williams was exasperated. "You _can_ waltz, can't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then please help me, and I'll give you extra credit. Please."

Edward's jaw tightened, but he set his script down and came soundlessly up to the stage. He hopped up, though he looked anything but happy, and came up to me. He didn't look at my eyes.

"Take her to that section of the stage," Mrs. Williams pointed. "I'll work with John over here."

Edward walked to the specified place, and I reluctantly trailed after. Turning to me, Edward sighed, took hold of my waist and my right hand, and snapped me into position. I started, trying not to flinch away from his cold touch.

"All right, the easiest way to get you to understand this is to stand on my feet," he said, still not looking at me. "Go ahead."

Reluctantly, I placed my feet on top of his.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I wasn't sure. Easily, Edward began dancing. _One, two, three…One, two, three…One, two, three…_

I stared at our feet, trying to memorize the steps. I silently mouthed _one, two, three_, as we moved. Then, with shocking strength, he lifted me up and off his shoes, then set me down again on the stage floor.

"Okay, you're on your own now," he said. "Don't step on me." He drew himself up, and then led me into the first step.

"One, two, three, one, two, three," I muttered, fighting to keep up with him.

"Stop it," he scolded. "Don't count. And stop staring at your feet." He tapped the bottom of my chin, forcing my head up. "Look at me. I know the dance. Let me lead."

Swallowing, I kept my head up. He still didn't look at me—he focused somewhere over my head. We started. I promptly stepped on his feet twice. He stopped, and groaned.

"You're not listening to me."

"Yes, I am," I protested. "I stopped counting, and I'm not staring at my feet."

"No, you're not _listening _to me." He let go of my hand and patted his chest. "I will lead you with my body. I will give you cues. Listen to me."

"Why should I?" I demanded, suddenly angry. "You won't even look at me."

He frowned fiercely, his auburn eyes burning.

"I didn't ask to be assigned to you."

"I didn't either!" I snapped back. "But I already told you I'm not your enemy, and I won't dislike you unless you _make _me."

He took hold of my hand again, setting his jaw. Distantly, I heard Mrs. Williams put on some lilting classical music. I didn't pay attention. Edward was really unnerving me.

"I don't want you to be my enemy," he said, strikingly honest. "But it's best if we're not friends. Best for both of us."

"All right," I allowed. "But we don't have to be mean to each other, do we?"

He glanced at me.

"No."

"We can be civilized, and use good manners, and be kind, right?"

His gaze lingered on mine a second longer.

"Yes."

"All right then."

We started dancing again, but our movements were still rocky. Suddenly, Edward huffed and snorted, then stepped away from me.

"What now?" I demanded.

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing," I countered. He rubbed his face.

"I'm doing my best. It's just that, you reek of—"

"I _reek?"_ I practically yelled. "What did I just say about being mean?"

"No," he said quickly. "_You _don't smell like…I mean, _you _smell kind of floral, and…distinctive and…" He met my eyes. "Good." He then made a face, and shook his head, struggling for a way to explain himself out of this. "Your smell is just muddied by some weird combination of…pine needles and charcoal and maybe…chestnuts?" His voice lowered to a mutter. "Along with a wet dog smell. But…of course you would," he added thoughtfully, as if he should have realized that. "Yes, you would."

_Pine and charcoal and chestnut…? _I was stunned.

"How on earth can you tell that?"

The skin around his eyes tightened. Mrs. Williams gave us a glare, and so he stepped close again and led me through the steps.

"I just…have a very active sense of smell."

"More like abnormal."

He chuckled bitterly.

"Perhaps."

"Why are you so cold?"

He jerked slightly, then frowned at me.

"Cold?"

"Nobody is as cold as you, Edward," I said, keeping my voice low. "And _nobody _has that good of a sense of smell. Your eyes change color. And you just lifted me like I weighed _nothing_."

He didn't answer, and again wouldn't look at me.

"Edward—"

"Bella," he said right back, his eyes now cutting through me. I drew myself up.

"You told me not to take my questions about you to Jacob," I whispered. "So I'm asking you."

He let out a breath, then met my eyes sincerely.

"Thank you for doing so. And because you did, I can give you the answer I always meant to."

"Which is…?"

"My answer is: it's none of your business. You are to know nothing about me, and that is best for you."

"But you told me to ask you—"

"That is precisely why," he answered. His gaze flickered over my features. "If circumstances were not so dangerous, I would love to get to know you better, and to tell you all about myself. But I cannot."

"Jacob and I both agree that the best way to stay safe is to know all the facts," I told him stubbornly.

The sound of Jacob's name again calmed him. It made him colder, but his tones evened out.

"He knows enough about his own kind, and how best his secrets are kept or shared," Edward said, as if his voice was not his. "In my case, it is _not _safer. It would be infinitely perilous to myself and to everyone I love to answer your questions. And it wouldn't be good for you, either."

Abruptly, he stopped dancing and released me, giving me a perfect bow as if it were second nature. When he straightened, softness had come back into his gaze, and apology.

"Please don't think harshly of me, Isabella. I promise it's for your own good." He turned to leave the stage. Then, he turned back around and gave me a simple smile. "You're a good dancer if you just stop thinking about it. Practice with the…Jacob. Something tells me you'll be able to listen to him better than you can listen to me."

VVV

I had so much to talk to Jacob about that night. I couldn't wait for Charlie to go listen to the football game so Jacob and I could talk. Jacob had entered the house in a good mood, so I hoped he would be ready to listen.

He sat in a rocking chair, and Charlie and I sat on the couch, talking about trivial things, until the game started. Then, Dad got up and excused himself to the kitchen. Setting his coffee down on the side table, Jacob stood up and stretched. His hair was growing back, I was glad to see.

"School was wicked today," he shook his head. "I didn't sleep at all last night, so it was really hard to stay awake and concentrate—" He flopped down next to me, draped an arm over my shoulder—then leaped up faster than I could blink. "Good _night!"_

"What?" I gasped, stiffening.

He snorted repeatedly, like a dog that had been sprayed by a skunk. He held a hand over his mouth and nose, then gave me a look like he'd never seen me before.

"You smell," he stated from behind his hand. "No, you _reek_."

My eyes widened. This could not _possibly _be a coincidence.

"What do I smell like?" I asked carefully.

He grimaced, lowering his hand. He came closer to me, his eyes locked on mine. He knelt down, then closed his eyes and slowly raised his head as he took a deep, deep breath of me. He drew in another, and another, his face tightening every time.

"Like…a damp cellar…" _Breath. "_And old books, and a sort of rotten sweetness, like…" _Breath. _"…blood." He opened his eyes. "You smell like Edward."

A chill ran all down my back, and it turned into a great shudder.

"Okay, I am officially freaked out now," I said. Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

I sat up straight.

"_Why?_" I slapped my hands down on the couch. I forced my voice to stay quiet. "_You _are a werewolf. By all rights, my mind should have exploded way back when I found that out. But in addition to that, you just told me that you can _smell _a guy on me, and that _he _smells like old cellars and _blood!_ Not to mention that _today_, that same guy said I smelled like flowers, charcoal, chestnut and _wet dog._"

"Wet dog?" Jacob stood up. "Wet _dog?"_

"Yeah," I growled. "There's only so much a girl can take."

"And you've had enough?" Jacob's voice was alarmingly quiet. I raked my hands through my hair.

"I've had enough of only hearing parts of everything. It's driving me crazy."

"Bells, I've told you what I can—"

"And Edward won't tell me anything at all," I glowered.

Jacob's entire bearing transformed. Power rippled through him, and his face twisted. He was suddenly terrifying.

"Edward is talking to you?" His voice had lowered to the bass clef, and vibrated his chest. I got to my feet, hoping he didn't see my legs were unsteady.

"I am taking a shower," I stated. "I will even wash my hair with the most disgustingly flowery shampoo I have. And I'll talk to you later."

"Fine." His teeth snapped shut, he turned and left my house. Letting my breath out cautiously, I hurried to my bathroom and quickly bathed, scrubbing and scrubbing, hoping to get rid of the smell that was making it impossible to talk to Jacob.

VVV

I had barely thrown my bathrobe on over my pajamas when Jacob climbed in my window.

"Ooooh, shut that quick!" I hissed. "You're letting all the warm air out."

"It feels good outside," he said back, shutting it with one hand. "It's too hot in here." He turned and faced me, and breathed in. His brow relaxed. "That's better."

"Okay, what the heck?" I muttered, pushing a wet strand of hair out of my face. "You never told me that you had super-smell."

"I would think _that _particular ability would be pretty obvious," Jacob said.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but if the idea hasn't entirely sunk in yet, you really can't blame me."

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows went up. "That I'm a…"

I just stared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, my normal body temperature right now is 108 degrees, I've gotten taller in a matter of weeks, put on thirty pounds and I can _growl_. Not to mention I can smell you from a mile away."

"I haven't _seen _you turn into a wolf," I pointed out, trying not to dwell on the last thing he said.

"Ha," he shook his head. "You're never going to."

"Why not?"

"Why _not_?" He looked like he thought I was crazy. "Because I'm an _animal _when that happens_. _I'm _dangerous."_

I folded my arms over my chest.

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"You don't know that," he muttered.

"Yes, I do."

"But _I _don't!" he nearly shouted.

"Shhh!" I leaped toward him, almost covering his mouth with my hand. "Charlie isn't asleep yet!"

"Fine," he whispered tightly. He grasped my hand. "Why are you talking to Edward?"

I pulled my hand away, irritated at the change of subject.

"I have no reason not to. Especially when I know that you two are hiding something from me. It's almost like you're working together to make my life difficult."

"What?" he cried. "That is the stupidest—" His eyes became nearly frantic. "Bella, promise me you'll stay away from him."

"Then answer my questions," I cut in. "Why do I smell like flowers and wet dog to Edward?"

"He…must be smelling a mix of you and me," Jacob answered reluctantly.

"How can he smell _you_?" I demanded. A thought struck me. "Is he a werewolf too?"

Jacob snorted.

"Um, _no_."

Now I was lost.

"Then what _is he_?"

"Bells—"

"You are tall, strong, have a good sense of smell and can growl," I persisted. "_Edward _is tall, strong and has a good sense of smell. And I'll bet he can growl, too."

"Trust me, we're _nothing_ alike—"

"You know what, Jacob?" I finally snapped. "The only difference I can see right now is that you are hot and he is cold."

That stopped him.

"That's the only difference?" he murmured. My jaw tightened stubbornly, and I folded my arms again. He came closer, his dark eyes searching mine. I could feel his heat, although we were not touching.

"Why do you smell like Edward?" he asked quietly.

"The same reason I would smell like Jessica or Mike or Eric—"

"No," he shook his head. "Look at me, Bella."

I did. His eyes narrowed.

"Why do you smell like Edward?"

"We were dancing."

He stopped breathing. He gazed at me again. Then, blinked, turned and moved to the window.

"Goodnight."

My heart leaped into my throat.

"Jacob!" I lunged for him and grabbed his hand. He did not look at me.

"It was just for rehearsal," I said hurriedly. "Mrs. Williams wanted him to teach me how to waltz. It really wasn't—"

"Goodnight, Bells," he whispered. He pulled his hand out of mine and slipped out of my window. Slowly, I fell to my knees, covering my mouth with my hands. I stayed there.

VVV

December…

I didn't see Jacob after that. He stopped coming over. And I missed him so badly that it literally hurt. At times, the pain and frustration would wake me up at night, and I would scream into my pillow. I called him but he wouldn't answer. I went to his house, but he was never at home. How could he leave me like this? Didn't he know how much I…

The days rolled by.

Nothing.

Nothing.

My pain transformed into anger, then faded away into a dull ache that I felt if I breathed deeply. My smiles were forced, which pained me more. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't smile properly anymore. My hope slid through my fingers like sand.

I had lost him.

I dragged myself to school, halfway wondering why I was going—I couldn't concentrate. The only bright spot was the play.

I memorized my lines with ease. There weren't very many, but I liked this character of Belle. I thought she had strong convictions, and knew what she deserved. Even if it did break her heart to let Ebenezer go.

I lost myself in that part. Because, for an hour every day, I got to pretend I was someone else. I got to wear a pretty, period dress and walk around on a dark, stony set, making myself believe that I was in 19th century London. I think that's the only reason I pulled through.

Occasionally, I would glance at Edward as he brooded in the wings. He didn't look so scary anymore. It unsettled me, but in a distant way. Because now I recognized the emotion that marked his marble features.

He was sad. Alone. Willingly isolated and bitterly resigned to his fate.

He looked like me.

VVV

It was dress rehearsal, the night before the performance. And something was terribly wrong.

Josh Adams, who was playing the ghost of Jacob Marley, looked so pale that we wondered if he ought to wear any white makeup. His light gray costume made him look positively ghastly, but he muttered that he was okay.

Anxiously, all of us cast members waited in the wings as the first few scenes played out. I wasn't on for quite a while yet, but we were all worried about Josh. I glanced at Edward.

He was robed in darkness, his arms folded over his chest. Everyone gave him space. I wasn't the only one who thought he looked like the grim reaper. My brow furrowed. I felt sorry for him.

My eyes were pulled away from Edward as Josh, laden with chains, shuffled on stage, into the set that had been decorated with a fireplace, two chairs and a four-poster bed. Scrooge reacted to Marley's entrance as he had every time. He started, and took a few steps back.

"How now? What do you want with me?"

Marley—Josh—took a deep breath.

"Much."

"Who are you?" Scrooge wondered.

Josh hesitated.

"Ask me who I was."

" Who _were _you, then? You're particular, for a shade."

Josh swayed, closing his eyes briefly.

"In life, I was your partner..." Josh's voice trailed off. Now, Scrooge—Mark House—broke character, speaking like himself rather than an old man, and came closer to Josh. He still said his line.

"Can you sit down?"

Josh swayed again.

"No…" he moaned. "I'm…going to throw up." And with that, he spun around and lunged off the stage, dragging a racket of chains and metal boxes behind him. All of the cast gasped, then spilled out onto the stage. Except Edward. He stayed in the far corner, in the shadows.

I clasped my gloved hands, searching the dark auditorium for Mrs. Williams. What was going to happen if Josh was sick? We couldn't _not _do the show…It was the only thing holding me together…

Mrs. Williams, frazzled, approached the stage.

"I hope he got to the bathroom in time," she sighed, rubbing her face. She stood a moment, her head low, and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I know all of you men know this part—we've been rehearsing long enough, I'm sure everybody knows everyone else's lines, even if we don't have understudies. The question is, who can double parts and not be overwhelmed…?"

I don't know how she found him back there in all of that darkness. Perhaps she was simply always aware of him, as I was. Or perhaps she had always had him in mind for the part but he had declined. However it happened, it was almost without hesitation that she called out his name.

"Edward Cullen! You will now be playing the part of the Ghost of Jacob Marley."

VVV

The night of the performance came. Dad got me a dozen roses. I could see how proud he was of me. He said he was going to tape the play. I loved the flowers—I put them on my dresser in my room.

I went early that night, because there was snow on the ground and I wanted to drive slowly. That, and I wanted to imagine Jacob beside me. I almost felt like I was with him in that old truck, smelling all his different scents: pine…charcoal…chestnut…frost…leather…motor oil…

I arrived at the school amidst a bustle of light and preparation. The backstage was filled with rustling skirts, laughter, the squirting of hairspray, and shouts for help with hard-to-reach buttons or zippers. Quickly, I found my own costume and changed into it alone.

As I pulled the deep green dress up to my shoulders and zipped it up, I felt myself slide into the character of Belle. Belle was confident. She was strong. And as the story goes, eventually, she was happy.

Jessica did my hair—a complicated knot of decorative curls. Then, I pulled on my gloves.

"Have you seen Edward yet?" Jessica asked in my ear as she rearranged one of my hairpins. I frowned.

"No. Why?"

"He said he would play Marley on one condition: that he would be able to bring his own costume."

I cocked my head, gazing at myself in the mirror.

"Well, I can see why he would want to bring his own pants. Josh's would look like high-waters on Edward."

Jessica was already shaking her head.

"No, you should see this suit. It's _old. _And it's _gorgeous."_

Now I was more than curious.

"What does it look like?"

"I can't tell you," Jessica said, clearly smitten. "You have to _see _it."

After Jessica went off to get dressed—she was playing Scrooge's nephew's wife—I carefully put on my makeup whilst crowded at the lighted mirror next to a bunch of other cast members. Then, after I got my microphone put on, I went to wander around backstage before the house opened.

I didn't mean to find him. I hadn't been searching for him. But, as always, he exerted a pull on me that I was convinced was unconscious on both our parts. I merely turned a corner, glanced back into the cubby where two racks of costumes stood, and I saw him.

He stood shirtless, wearing flawless black trousers that were more fitted around the calf than usual. He wore shining black shoes. I ducked back behind a closet, but could not pull entirely away. After all, I _did _want to see the suit.

Swiftly, he pulled on a white dress shirt and buttoned it easily. He popped the collar, for it was short, and designed to stand up. He buttoned the cuffs himself—no easy task—then swept on a black waistcoat. This he buttoned from the bottom up, and then he pulled a tie off the hanger. It wasn't one of those clip-ons. It was a real bow tie. Easily, and without the aid of a mirror, Edward slung it around his neck and tied it perfectly. Then, at last, he reached for his coat.

It was long—a tuxedo tailcoat. He pulled it on easily, and it fit his shoulders as if it was made for him. It was double-breasted, with a pocket over his heart, and it had a black velvet collar. Absently, I remembered from an old movie I had seen, that a black collar meant it was a mourning coat.

Edward snapped the collar in place, drew himself up, then dug in a backpack for a handkerchief. He folded it expertly, then stuffed it in his lapel pocket.

He had dressed with impossible speed. I had seen the other boys try to get into these period costumes—they fumbled with their cuffs, bumbled around with their ties and needed help getting into their coats. Edward looked as if he was getting dressed in the morning.

Realizing that he might see me any second, now that he was finished, I hurried away from him, pretending that I needed to be somewhere else in a hurry.

VVV

The play was going well. True, it had barely started, but the packed-in audience had laughed a few times already, which lifted our spirits. However, we were still nervous—nervous about Edward Cullen, and how he would do filling in for Josh on such late notice.

Finally, his scene approached. All of us crammed into the wings, holding our breath, straining to see the two actors on stage. Dead silence fell.

_Clank. Clank. Clank_.

"Humbug!" Scrooge cried. The chains slithered across the floor, their bearer still unseen.

"Humbug!" Scrooge cried again. "I won't believe it!"

And we didn't either. Until Edward came on.

He loomed through the door, silent-footed, white and terrible, his bearing both proud and broken. The manacles—really just plastic—looked as if they were hurting his wrists, and the dragging chains appeared to pull down on his powerful arms. His face was beautiful and horrible, his jaw bound up with a rag, his hair powdered white. His suit was stunning—much better than the raggedy gray one of Josh's—because it _looked _like the fine, black funeral suit that the rich Marley would have been buried in. Edward's eyes burned like black fire, and his forehead was creased with distant trouble and earnestness.

_This _time, Scrooge's reaction was _not _the same. He jerked awfully, and grabbed the back of one of the armchairs.

" How now?" he gasped. "What do you want with me?

"Much!"Edward's voice shivered through the auditorium. The entire audience sat up straight.

"Who are you?" Scrooge demanded. But his voice shook. I felt it, too. He was genuinely afraid.

Edward gazed at Scrooge a long time. Then, his tones took on a note of sadness.

"Ask me who I _was_."

Scrooge managed to recover a little.

" Who _were _you, then? You're particular, for a shade."

Edward ignored that last comment.

"In life…I was your partner, Jacob Marley."

Scrooge considered a moment.

"Can you sit down?"

Edward gave a ghostly smirk.

"I can."

"Do it, then," Scrooge ordered. With spectral grace, Edward seated himself in the armchair across from Scrooge, moving the chains aside as if they were extensions of his body. He draped his arms over the armrests, then arched an eyebrow at Scrooge.

"You don't believe in me." It was an observation, but also an accusation. Scrooge shook his head once.

"I don't."

Edward frowned, then spoke carefully.

"What evidence would you have of my reality beyond that of your senses?"

"I don't know," Scrooge admitted. Edward watched him.

"Why do you doubt your senses?"

Edward's gaze left Scrooge's face. And, for just an instant, it flickered up to me.

My breath caught. It was like that first day that I had met his eyes. Only this time, it was as if he was about to say what he wanted to say by the only means he could. Although, I am not entirely sure it was on purpose.

Edward's attention returned to Scrooge as Scrooge continued.

"Because a little thing affects them. A slight disorder of the stomach makes them cheats. You may be an undigested bit of beef, a blot of mustard," Scrooge's voice built with a desperation and scorn we had never heard in rehearsal. "A crumb of cheese, a fragment of an underdone potato. There's more of _gravy_ than grave about you, whatever you are!"

Edward shot to his feet. He raised his arms and then flung his chains down onto the stage, lashing them like whips. He let out a roar like a wounded lion, shaking the rafters. Scrooge collapsed to his knees. He had never done that before. But we were _all _shocked into absolute belief.

"Mercy!" Scrooge begged. "Dreadful apparition, why do you trouble me?"

"Man of the worldly mind," Edward thundered. "Do you believe in me or _not?"_

I covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes widening. Trembling all over, Scrooge nodded quickly.

"I do. I must. But why do spirits walk the earth, and why do they come to me?"

Edward swallowed, and gazed down at his bound wrists.

"It is required of every man that the spirit within him should walk abroad among his fellowmen, and travel far and wide; and if that spirit goes not forth in life, it is condemned to do so after death." His voice was quiet, haunting. "It is doomed to wander through the world—oh, woe is me!" His brow twisted, and his voice lowered to almost a whisper. "—and witness what it cannot share, but might have shared on earth, and turned to happiness!"

No one moved. The audience waited, breathless.

"Jacob," Scrooge moaned pitifully. "Old Jacob Marley, tell me more. Speak comfort to me, Jacob!"

Edward shook his head once.

"I have none to give. It comes from other regions, Ebenezer Scrooge, and is conveyed by other ministers, to other kinds of men."

Again, Edward lifted his eyes briefly to me, snatching away my breath, as if he was

speaking right to my heart.

"Nor can I tell you what I would," he sighed. "A very little more is all permitted to me. I cannot rest, I cannot stay, I cannot linger anywhere. My spirit never walked beyond our counting house—mark me!—in life my spirit never roved beyond the narrow limits of our money-changing hole; and weary journeys lie before me!"

Scrooge became thoughtful.

"You must have been very slow at it, Jacob."

Edward blinked, and his eyebrows raised.

"Slow!" he repeated, darkly amused.

"Seven years dead. And travelling all the time!" Scrooge marveled.

"The whole time," Edward nodded slowly. "No rest, no peace. Incessant torture of remorse.

"You travel fast?" Scrooge questioned.

"On the wings of the wind." Edward's voice was plain, as if he was not in character. It rang with truth. And sorrow.

"You might have got over a great quantity of ground in seven years," Scrooge supposed.

Edward screamed again. It shattered my composure, strangled my heart and sent my mind reeling. I grasped one of the curtain cables and fought against the pain I vicariously experienced. I didn't know how he stayed out on that stage. It seemed that saying those lines was killing him.

It took me a while to recover. The lines that followed sounded blurred, and I closed my eyes briefly. When I opened them again, their words had clarified.

"You were always a good man of business, Jacob," Scrooge tried to soothe, but he should have known better.

"Business!" Edward's face grew outraged. "_Mankind_ was my business. The common _welfare_ was my business; charity, mercy, forbearance, and benevolence, were, all, my business." He picked up the chain in his fist. "The dealings of my trade were but a drop of water in the comprehensive _ocean_ of my business!"

He was tearing out our hearts. All of us. I glanced through the wings at the rest of the cast, and saw several of the girls in tears, and the boys looked stricken.

What supernatural power was he wielding?

The scene continued. Edward was clearly undone, but he finished the scene, communicating to Scrooge the fact that he would be haunted by three spirits. And after what we had seen, we all understood Scrooge when he said:

"I think I'd rather not."

Edward backed away, finishing his lines. Finally, when he had backed far enough away from Scrooge for no one to notice, he lifted his eyes one last time, and said his line to me.

"Look to see me no more," he said shakily. "And look that, for your own sake, you remember what has passed between us!"

He left the stage. I dabbed my eyes, fighting to keep tears from spilling onto my makeup, and whirled around. I left the wings and hurried backstage.

I found him again, in his small dressing area. His hands were braced against the wall, and his head hung low. His breathing was labored.

Carefully, I approached him. I could not walk silently because of the hard heels on my shoes. I saw his head twitch as he noticed my presence.

I didn't say anything. Everything I had seen onstage would give me enough to think about for weeks. Besides, I knew he wouldn't answer me if I asked him questions.

Cautiously, I reached up and laid a hand on his back. He flinched, but didn't turn around. I rubbed back and forth a few times, wondering at how odd it was that I felt no warmth beneath my fingers.

A tremor ran through Edward's body. He covered his mouth briefly with his left hand.

"I wore this suit to my mother's funeral," he murmured. A pang ran through me. For a long time, I didn't say anything, but I kept my hand there. Then, I canted my head.

"I'm sorry that you're reminded of that at Christmastime."

Edward gave a choked laugh.

"It's hard to celebrate the Redeemer of Souls when you _have _no soul."

My eyes flashed. What an odd thing to say…

"No soul?" I murmured. "How do you animate your body then?"

Edward stilled.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think and talk and feel?" I demanded. "Or even _grasp_ the concept of a soul and a need for it to be redeemed?" I shook my head. "You have a soul, Edward. I really have no doubt about that."

He did not move for a long time. Finally, he took a purposeful breath. He then glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Thank you, Bella." He straightened, and my hand dropped from his shoulder. He composed himself, straightening his collar with one hand.

"You had better go watch for your cue," he nodded toward the stage. "Your part will be coming up soon."

I watched him for another moment. Then I gave him a smile, which he returned briefly, and I hurried back to the wings.

VVV

The show went off like a shot. Those first few scenes had infused the audience and the cast with incredible energy, and we all slid into character more easily than we had all year.

Then, before we knew it, we were done. I lingered on the stage after the curtain had closed. I was sad we couldn't do it one more time.

When I finally drifted backstage, Jessica swung around a corner bearing a single sunflower and a card.

"You got a flower, Bella," she said, beaming as she handed them to me.

"From who?" I gasped as I took them.

"Jacob!" she giggled. "He came by and delivered it just a second ago."

I tore past her and raced to the hallway.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "_Jacob!"_ I burst out into the hallway. It was packed with people. I stood on my tiptoes, straining to see over the parents' heads. I didn't see him. He was gone.

My hands shaking, I managed to open the envelope without dropping the sunflower.

_Bells,_

_I wasn't going to come to the play—but I'm glad I did._

_It was a great show. You looked very pretty tonight._

_Yours always,_

_Jacob_

Now my tears ran unabated down my cheeks, streaking my makeup, but I didn't care. I pressed the note to my chest, wondering in vain why he hadn't waited for me.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Oh, thank you for all the reviews! They just delight me, and inspire me! Keep them coming!_

_VVVVVVVV_

Chapter Ten

_"My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods. Time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the trees - my love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath - a source of little visible delight, but necessary."_

_-Wuthering Heights_

Christmas passed sadly for me. I strove, for Charlie's sake, to act happy and positive, because _he _was certainly glad to have me around. I was chagrined to think of all the Christmases he had spent alone, without someone to sit with and drink hot chocolate, or to open presents with, or attempt to bake cookies with. I couldn't bear to cause him pain in a reflex to my own. And so it was only on Christmas Eve, after the cookies had been burned to a crisp and all the TV specials watched, when I finally lay down on my bed, wrapped up in my quilt and let the tears trickle down my nose, remembering the last Christmas Eve I had spent, wrapped snugly in Jacob's arms, gazing out at the starlit heavens.

VVV

I jerked into a sitting position, my heart pounding. Someone was knocking on my door.

"Bells?" My dad's voice sounded earnest. I jumped out of bed and headed to the door.

"What? What is it?"

He opened the door and came in. He was all suited up in his uniform. I pushed my hair out of my face, searching his eyes.

"I've gotta go, Bells," he sighed, his expression strained. "We got a call—a guy's gone missing in the woods. I've got to go on duty." He lifted his phone. "I've got my cell phone. Call me if you need anything. Keep the doors locked."

"Okay, Dad," I said quickly, worried. "Sure."

"Be careful," he warned me.

"I will. You too."

Charlie nodded, then turned and left. I listened to him go down the stairs, go through the door, shut it and locked it behind him. I moved to my window and watched him get in his car and drive away. A shiver ran down my back. The quiet of the house surrounded me. I bit my lip and sat down on my window ledge, gazing out at the snowless night, lit up by the lonesome beams of a full moon.

The phone jangled. I jerked, my heart lurching. Then, I leaped up, hurried through my door, thumped down the stairs and grabbed the phone in mid ring.

"Hello?"

"Bells?"

Even though his voice was tight, and rough with urgency, my heart soared to hear it.

_Jacob!_

"Jake!" I gasped. "Oh, Jacob! How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bells," he assured me quickly. "I need to talk to you. Can I come over?"

"Yes!" I said, before he had even finished. "Yes, please, come over."

"Okay. Keep the window unlocked for me. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"All right," I said, but I heard a click—he had already hung up the phone. I bit my lip, put my phone back on its hook, then hurried back up to my room, my legs shaking.

VVV

I wrapped up in my bathrobe, for my room was cold, and huddled on my bed, staring at my window. It was four in the morning.

The shadows were deep because of the moonlight. I leaned back on my headboard, trying to fight my drowsiness. It didn't work. Distantly, as I closed my eyes to rest them, I wondered what was taking Jacob so long…

I heard a scratching noise against glass. My brow furrowed, and I tried to force my eyes open. Wood slid against wood.

"Jacob?" I murmured, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. "What took you so long?"

"It's not Jacob. But I'm not here to hurt you."

My eyes flew open. The voice was unsteady, but it was much smoother than Jacob's, even then.

"Who's there?" I rasped, pushing back against the headboard, striving to discern who the tall, lanky form was who stood in the dark.

"May I turn on the light?" the voice, like torn velvet, requested.

"Yes, turn on the light," I barely managed, my voice strangling. The figure reached to his right and switched on the lamp.

Edward Cullen stood there. He looked ragged, even his lips were pale, his hair was windblown and his black clothes were mussed. But his eyes…his eyes were wild with a desperation I had never seen.

I got up. I had no desire to stay helplessly sitting on that bed. I wanted to be able to move. Getting to my feet, I clutched my robe around myself and pressed back against the wall.

"Why—how—did you climb up to my window?" I demanded.

"Bella," Edward breathed, his eyes shining. "Bella, please listen to me—"

"How did you get up here?" I said again, my voice rising.

"I would never have presumed to come to you this way, to involve you like this," he said in a rush. "Not unless you were the only hope I had."

"What are you talking about?" My mind floundered.

"You have always been gracious with me—more gracious than I deserve. Compassionate, even." He lifted his gaze to mine. I was stricken by the thought that his penetrating eyes should be wet with tears, but they weren't. As if they couldn't be.

"That's the only reason I dared to hope that you might be willing to listen to me," he whispered. "Just this once."

"Edward, I don't know what you're—"

He fell on his knees before me and grasped my hand in both of his. His grip was chilly, but infinitely gentle. It hijacked my attention.

"We didn't do it," he breathed, his tones shuddering. "Bella, tell your wolf we _didn't do it."_

"My _wolf?"_ My eyes widened. "Didn't do what—"

"In heaven's name, Bella, _please _listen to me!" Edward begged, his teeth tight together. "My family and I are staying here, no matter what—I persuaded them that you would deliver my message to the pack leader, and that he would listen to you. I told them he was just, and not given to reckless violence. Persuade him to wait, and investigate. We are innocent, and we're trying to prove it by not running away—you must tell him this."

"Didn't do _what?" _I tried again.

"Please, Bella," he cut in, his gaze beseeching. "Please promise me that you'll tell him exactly what I told you."

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"Please," he murmured again, his eyes fluttering over my features. Then he lowered his head and pressed his lips to my fingers, and I felt his next words. "Please, Isabella."

I took a deep, shaking breath.

"All right," I managed. "I promise."

He looked up at me. He was surprised. Then, a hint of a smile played across his white lips.

"Thank you." He turned my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist, so I could feel his mouth against my pulse. Then, suddenly, he withdrew, briefly pausing at my window. He glanced back at me.

"Remember what I said."

I only nodded once. Then, he swung silently out of my window and disappeared.

VVV

I did not drowse after that. I sat frozen on my bed, my gaze fixed on that window. Edward had not closed it after he left. I waited with bated breath, ignoring the chill wind that drifted in.

I heard the soft thudding of footsteps outside. I sat up straight. The next moment, a hand reached up and pushed my window open. Then, in one fluid motion, Jacob Black was standing in my room.

He wore no shirt, only his familiar cut-off jeans, despite the frigid weather. Somehow, he appeared even more powerful than before. He looked at me. My eyes met his familiar bright, black ones. My heart broke.

I leaped to my feet, and tears sprang to my eyes. However, he did not dwell on me long. He took a deep breath, and his spine stiffened.

"Who has been here?"

I swallowed painfully, and did not answer. He gave me a severe look.

"So…I put up the garlic," he said hypothetically. "And you said, 'What's all this stinky garlic doing up?' And you took it down."

Still, I said nothing—I had no idea what he was talking about. He lowered his head.

"Well, Mina Harker…It's time for you to know all the facts. Get dressed. You need to come with me."

VVV

I stood on my front lawn, wearing jeans and my heavy wool coat, alongside Jacob, who was still half naked and apparently unbothered. His muscles glowed in the moonlight.

"What's going on, Jacob?" I wanted to know. He glanced around, as if making sure the coast was clear, then turned to me.

"You're going to get your wish, Bella. Stand back."

Prickling with apprehension, I took a few steps away from him. Jacob closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He took a deep breath. Then, he thrashed his head, and shook his entire body like a dog that has been doused. Long, thick fur erupted across his skin, his height leaped, his limbs flung out, his face lengthened, and then, in a matter of moments, a cinnamon and chestnut-colored giant wolf stood before me, gazing unblinkingly into my eyes. His gaze was untamed, wicked, piercing—the gaze of a hunter. He had to be the size of a bear. He let out his breath in a huff. It clouded around his head.

"Jacob?" I whispered, terrified. He cocked his head at me, then sat down, laid his ears back, and his heavy tail thudded against the ground. He was wagging at me.

I let out a stunned laugh, covering my mouth with my mitten. This had to be a dream. There was no _possible _way this was real. _No way._

The wolf lay down gracefully, then tossed his head, and waited. I frowned at him, trying to make my shocked brain work. He glanced over his shoulder, then opened his mouth to pant contentedly, revealing rows of razor-sharp white teeth. He continued to wag his long tail.

"You…want me to get on your back?" I guessed. His mouth closed and he perked up his ears at me. I shrugged, shivering.

"Ooookay." Carefully, I eased toward him. I could feel the heat radiating from him now, and his breath was a continuous stream of vapor. He watched me. After hesitating a long moment, I reached up, grabbed his shaggy mane and clambered up onto his back. I straddled him, trying to recall how I kept my seat riding bareback on a horse. The next instant, he stood up.

"Woah!" I gasped, as I now towered off the ground. I leaned down, lying flat on his back, and gripped fistfuls of his hair. "I get it," I muttered. "I'm holding on. Please don't eat me."

With that, Jacob took off at a brisk, smooth trot that made no sound, and almost instantly carried us away from the light of my house, and into the blackness of the woods.

VVV

I have no idea how far we went. All I know is that we traveled _fast_. It was as if we were flying. I kept warm by flattening myself against Jacob's back and holding on for my life. I was thankful for his warmth, for I had forgotten my gloves. My fingers would have frozen otherwise. The towering trees flashed past us as we wove through them without a path.

Finally, we slowed, Jacob's paws padding against the pine needles. He let out another huff, then laid down again. I took this as my cue to dismount. Stiffly, I slid off, and hit the ground, catching a tree for balance. Jacob rolled over, shook himself hard, and suddenly shrank. The fur disappeared, the wolf form was shed, and even as I watched, my Jacob, fully human again, crouched next to me. Slowly, his breathing just a bit labored, he rose to his feet. However, he didn't look at me. His gaze was fixed on ahead, at some point in the night that I could not see.

"Here," he whispered, and held out his hand. I reached out toward it. Now, he looked at me—though I could barely see him—and closed the distance, wrapping his hand around mine, entwining our fingers. Warmth flooded through me, centering deep in my heart. He pulled me forward.

"Come on. You need to see this."

I followed him as quietly as I could, avoiding what underbrush I could spot in time.

"Step up here, on this log," Jacob instructed. "Follow it."

Carefully, I did as he said. We did not have to walk far before I saw it.

I jerked to a halt, slapping a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming out loud.

A man lay in a pool of moonlight in a little clearing, sprawled awkwardly. He wore jeans and a plaid shirt. His eyes stared upward, his expression one of fixed horror. His skin, for lack of a clearer comparison, was as white as snow. He was dead. And I could see why.

His throat had been torn open. But no blood spilled out onto the earth beside him. No blood stayed on the wound. It was as if all of the blood had been _drained _from him. My stomach churned.

"What is this?" I gasped, barely able to control my voice. "What happened to him?"

Jacob waited a moment before answering. The word he spoke was like a curse.

"A vampire."

_"In heaven's name, Bella, please listen to me!" Edward begged._

I whipped around. Jacob gazed back at me, grave and set.

"No," I shook my head. "Vamp…Vampires don't exist!"

He merely blinked. Then, he rubbed his thumb along the back of my hand.

"Just like werewolves don't exist?"

_"We didn't do it," Edward breathed, his tones shuddering. "Bella, tell your wolf we didn't do it."_

"They're our enemies, Bella," Jacob murmured. "They're the reason we phase. We exist to protect regular humans from them. We can kill them. We're probably the only creatures that can. We did agree to leave a particular set of vampires alone if they swore never to bite a human. But obviously…they have broken their promise. They're going to have to deal with the consequences."

"_We are innocent, and we're trying to prove it by not running away—you must tell him this."_

My gaze locked on the fallen man, his stark, dead eyes and his limp figure. The image burned into my mind.

"A…particular set of vampires…?" I breathed.

"_My family and I are staying here, no matter what—I persuaded them that you would deliver my message to the pack leader, and that he would listen to you. I told them he was just, and not given to reckless violence. Persuade him to wait, and investigate…_"

"Yes," Jacob said quietly.

"Any…particular name I should know?" My lips trembled as my eyes traced the features of the dead man.

"_Please, Bella. Please promise me that you'll tell him exactly what I told you."_

Jacob took a breath.

"The Cullens."

I swayed. Gently, Jacob wrapped his arms around me, supporting me.

"I need to take you home."

VVV

The ride back was a blur. All I saw was that poor man, sprawled out in the cold forest, after dying alone in such a horrifying way.

Finally, we arrived back on my front porch, which was lit by a single yellow light. Charlie still wasn't home. Now I knew why he had gotten that call. Now I knew who had disappeared, and who they were looking for.

Jacob let me down, then transformed back to the familiar figure I knew, and came up to me. I stood there, my arms wrapped around myself, staring listlessly at him. His arms hung down to his sides. I ran my gaze over his shoulders and head, his nose, eyes, cheekbones and mouth. Emotion welled up inside me, cutting off my air. A tear spilled.

"Jacob," I cried weakly, my voice hitching. His expression instantly broke. He strode toward me and pulled me into his chest, surrounding my frame with his arms. He breathed against my neck, pressing his nose against my ear, tightening his grip on me until I could feel every one of his heartbeats. I flung my arms around his waist and pressed my face against his skin, letting the tears run down.

"I never really left you, you know," he murmured, his words warming my neck. "Every night after the day you danced with Edward, I stayed out here, outside your window, watching over you. I just…I _couldn't _come in, Bella! I was so close to losing control when you told me that, and when you still smelled like him…It was stupid, I know, but I couldn't help it…" His embrace grew even tighter. "And what if I'd gotten so angry that I…" His words choked off. "I…I _killed_ things the first few times I phased. I killed two deer, and a badger. With my _teeth._ Just because I _could_. And when I phased back, I almost threw up at the bloody mess I'd made…" He lifted his head and rested his chin on the crown of my head. "I didn't trust myself around you. Not until tonight…When I realized that the Cullens were more of a threat to you than I am."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard what he said, but all of my anger and hurt had melted away. He was holding me, I could hear his voice, I could feel his heart. I had my Jacob again.

A shudder ran through him. His arms grew stiff.

"What?" I wondered, tilting my head back. He didn't let go of me, but his head was turned to the side.

"You're scared of me now, aren't you?" he whispered. "You saw that monster I turn into. If something startled me badly enough, I could phase right now and tear your head off." His gaze flicked to mine for an instant. "I wouldn't blame you for being afraid. Not after you've seen that brute."

"Jacob," I murmured. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He met my eyes thoughtfully. Then, he swallowed.

"You know, when I first saw you tonight, that's just what I wanted to say to you."

My heart thudded in rhythm with his. But the sadness in his eyes was unbearable. I was determined to break it. I tried to smile at him.

"Oh, now, don't think you're going to be earning any new brownie points any time soon."

He grinned. Oh, and there he was! My Jacob! My dearest friend, the one I knew…!

"No harm in trying," he shrugged. Slowly, he pulled out of my arms, and glanced up the road. "You'd better get to bed. Charlie will be home soon, I think."

I wrapped my arms around myself again, missing his warmth.

"Jacob," I called after him. He stopped.

"What?"

"Do something for me."

"Anything."

"Don't let your pack do anything about the Cullens until I talk to you tomorrow morning."

Jacob's eyes flashed.

"Why?"

"Trust _me _for once," I said, exhaustion beginning to catch up with me. "Please come see me early in the morning and I'll explain."

Jacob hesitated a long time, clearly conflicted. But finally, he nodded once.

"All right. If you can forgive me after all of this…The least I can do is trust you." He glanced up the road again. "But I can't give you any more time than that."

"All right," I agreed. We both paused again, as if something more needed to be said.

"Goodnight, Mud Pie," he finally nodded, giving me a crooked smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Jacob."

I watched him transform in the distance one more time, and race off into the night. Then, I trailed into the house, and climbed back into bed.

But I could not get to sleep. My mind was swimming with impossibilities.

Edward Cullen was a vampire—his whole family was vampires. What baffled me most of all was that I had known that, subconsciously, all along. I also wondered how it was that he seemed so benevolent, if at times moody, if he was in fact a vicious blood-sucker. And what about his dangerous trip into my room—his plea for innocence, his request that I tell my "wolf" that they had done nothing wrong? Why would he risk that if they were guilty? Why wouldn't they be running away from Forks as fast as they possibly could?

And Jacob…he had been with me the entire time I thought he had abandoned me. All those nights I had lain awake crying, he had been just outside my window. He said he was afraid he couldn't control himself. Was that all?

Would he really kill the Cullens? Would he and his pack really descend on that family and tear them apart like prey, because it appeared they had broken their vow? I tried to imagine Jacob doing this—my Jacob...The ruthless eyes of the wolf loomed in my mind's eye. There was so much I didn't understand, so much that was still unexplained.

However, about three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Jacob _was _a werewolf.

Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how dominant that part might be—that was a vicious, cunning, temperamental wild animal that could very well kill me.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: 1) I simply don't have the words to express my pleasure, ecstasy and appreciation for all of your glowing reviews. They have inspired and encouraged me more than you know. 2) I assume that everybody knows that Jacob phased decently both times. I just didn't feel like addressing the obvious need for ripping clothing and carrying clothes and putting clothes back on, etc—I thought it was ticky-tacky and interrupted the flow of the story. But now that it's been noticed a couple times, I shall address it accordingly in the next few chapters. Perhaps I will go back and fix it in the previous one—but forgive me for my little continuity lapse! Thank you, sorry for the delay, and please keep reviewing! _

_VVVVVVVVVVVVV_

Chapter Eleven

"_Prejudices, it is well known, are most difficult to eradicate from the heart whose soil has never been loosened or fertilised by education: they grow there, firm as weeds among stones."_

_-Jane Eyre_

I pondered and fought with myself for the rest of the entire night. It was no easy task attempting to figure a way to save lives while also wrapping my mind around several impossible—and disgusting—concepts. My thoughts were only diverted from the dilemma once: when Charlie arrived home around six. I heard the door open and close, and heard him set his keys down on the kitchen table.

At 6:25, I made up my mind. I got out of bed, got dressed—trying not to tremble—brushed my hair and teeth and washed my face as quickly as I could. Then I went downstairs.

Charlie was sitting in the kitchen, cradling a cup of coffee in both hands on the table.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted him quietly. "Merry Christmas."

He sighed and sat back.

"Yeah."

"Did you find him?" I made myself ask. He nodded slowly.

"Yep. He's dead."

I swallowed. There's no way I had been dreaming, then.

"How?" I wondered. Charlie shrugged.

"Well, best we can tell, he was finding a Christmas tree and an animal got him and dragged him off."

"What kind of animal?" I wanted to know his theory.

"Dunno yet. A bear, a mountain lion, or maybe a wolf." Charlie still hadn't lifted his eyes from his mug. His voice lowered. "His whole family is in town for Christmas."

I bit my lip, saying nothing. Charlie sighed again, then dragged himself to his feet and into the living room, to sit in front of the Christmas tree.

I strode to the telephone.

I made two calls. One number, I had dialed more times than I could count. The other, I had to get a phone book. One was answered by a voice more familiar than my own heartbeat. The other was picked up by kind, worried tones I had heard only once before. I made specific arrangements. They were agreed upon. I hung up, and waited. Neither knew I had called the other.

I knew what I was doing was dangerous. Like juggling two bottles of nitroglycerine. But I had made a promise. And I had faith in both of them. The best thing I could do was to bring them together using the only common ground they had:

Me.

VVV

Jacob arrived on his motorcycle at seven o'clock, exactly when he was supposed to. He was wearing long jeans, and a black t-shirt. He also had on a black leather jacket I had never seen before, but I approved—it set off the copper tones in his skin. I put my hands in my coat pockets and went out to meet him.

"Nice jacket. Did you get it for Christmas?"

Jacob dismounted, ran a hand through his hair and then unzipped his jacket all the way.

"I got it from Sam. Sort of a…different kind of present." His bright eyes focused on me. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I heard a car engine approaching. I didn't look away from Jacob.

"Something really important. But first, I have to greet you the right way." I stuck out my hand. Puzzled, he gripped my fingers. I smiled congenially, not showing how terrified I was.

"Welcome to Switzerland," I said firmly. Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"Switzerland?"

I didn't answer. I didn't need to. A silver Volvo came around the bend just then and pulled into my driveway. Jacob stood ramrod straight, letting go of my hand.

"Bella—?"

The Volvo parked, and Edward Cullen smoothly got out and shut the door. He was wearing his muted gray pea coat and dark blue scarf, which softened his appearance but also made him appear even more deathly pale.

"Good morning, Bella; Mr. Black." He faced us, and inclined his head like a ghostly Mr. Darcy. "Merry Christmas."

Jacob's mouth hung open. Edward, wisely, did not move, and kept the car between himself and us.

_Okay_, I told myself. _Here we go… _

"Good morning, Edward," I answered, smiling. "How was your Christmas Eve?"

He was focusing on Jacob, but he replied.

"Uncommonly nice, actually…until later in the night, of course."

"Really?" I said, keeping my voice light, fighting the tightness in my chest. "What did you do?"

He dragged his gaze from Jacob to me—and his brow relaxed slightly.

"I went to church with Carlisle. First time in…" He took a breath. "…a long time."

"I have never seen such a brazen—" Jacob burst out. I held up my hand.

"Wait—Before anyone says anything, I have to explain the rules."

Jacob started.

_"Rules?"_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smile quietly.

"Right," I nodded crisply. "Like I said, this is Switzerland. Neutral territory. My dad is just inside," I pointed behind me, then started counting off on my fingers. "So, there will be no name-calling, fistfights, biting, transforming or killing." I let out a shaky breath, but managed to nod with finality.

Jacob inhaled, and it thudded, and when he exhaled, the growl snapped through his teeth, vibrating my bones. He focused a venomous look on Edward.

"I have to submit that snarling should be under the 'name-calling' category," Edward suggested, his smile remaining, but his attention was locked on Jacob. Jacob swallowed hard and managed to bite back his growling, but he glanced once at me, fear glinting behind his gaze.

"Whose side are you on, Bella?"

The words cut me.

"No, you don't understand," I said quickly. "This is neutral—"

"I believe, Mr. Black," Edward interrupted. "That the point of this meeting is to prove that it is not necessary for her to choose a side."

"Right," I gripped my hands together. "I'm just here to be the…" My mind flailed. "The…"

"The mediator," Edward supplied.

"Yes. Thank you, Edward."

Jacob was looking at me now—and behind the rage and skittishness, I could see bewilderment, and hurt.

"Bella, what is this?" he demanded under his breath.

"Last night," I began. "Edward came to see me."

"It _was _him!" Jacob's voice was beastly.

"Yes, it was." Edward remained where he stood, but his calm voice slid in between Jacob and I. "And as you see, she's fine."

Jacob twitched his head toward Edward.

"Why did you go into her bedroom?"

"He came to ask me for help."

Jacob whirled on me.

"What?"

I gathered myself, feeling Edward watching me.

"He asked me to deliver a message to you for him. He wanted you to know that the Cullens will be staying in town, no matter what, because they are innocent. He wanted you to investigate," I glanced at Edward. "So…that made sense to me…and I thought you two could discuss the particulars of this…investigation."

Jacob's eyes flared at Edward.

"And what makes him think that I want to hear anything he says?" Jacob asked through his teeth.

"He said he convinced his family that the pack leader is just," I said. "And not given to…reckless violence. He knew he would listen."

The tension left Jacob's shoulders, and he stared at me. Then, he stared at Edward.

"How did _you _know…?"

Edward regarded him silently for a long moment. Then, slowly, he came around the front of the car.

"It's wise to know the ways of your adversary," he said. "The day you confronted me at the school, I knew who you would be—I knew who would emerge as the leader, regardless of the age differences. That's why I made my appeal to Bella." Edward nodded at me. "I knew she had the ear of the entire pack."

"Wait…" I took a step toward Jacob. "What…?"

"He's right, Bella," Jacob was still looking at Edward. "I'm the pack leader."

My heart swelled with pride. But I couldn't voice it, because Edward was speaking.

"Don't mistake me, Mr. Black," he warned. "My disgust for your kind is very sincere. But I would never kill one of you without a just cause. I hope you feel the same way."

Jacob let out a snarling huff, and he glanced around before returning his attention to Edward. Edward smirked.

"Glad to know it."

Jacob's eyes flashed.

"Were you…?" He gritted his teeth. "Get out of my mind, leech."

"I might as well tell you to stop breathing," Edward said flatly. My head spun.

"Hold on—what?"

Edward turned to me.

"He called me a leech."

"Don't call him a leech," I said distractedly. "Now what did you mean—get out of my mind?"

Jacob just set his jaw. I wanted to roll my eyes. Here came that old code about each guy keeping his own secrets again…

Edward shifted his weight.

"I can…read minds."

My eyebrows went up as a crawling sensation crept through my gut.

"Really?" I suddenly wanted to run away. "You…_Everyone's_…mind?"

Edward shrugged.

"Everyone nearby. Except you."

I blinked, the creepy feeling washing away.

"Um…why?"

He studied me, then frowned.

"I really don't know. That's why I told you that you intrigued me. You're the only person I have ever met whose mind I cannot read."

I gaped at him, unable to speak.

"You weren't just intrigued because she smells good?" Jacob jabbed.

"She _does_ smell good," Edward admitted. He ran his gaze across me. "Intoxicating, in fact. But one reason I wanted to spend time with her at school was so I could get used to her scent, and learn to ignore it. I didn't like the fact that her blood was causing an…abnormal attraction."

"My _blood?" _I repeated, going cold. Then I shook myself. _Come on, Bella, what did you expect—that he liked you for your personality? He's a vampire!_

"Because," Edward went on, as if I had not spoken. "I was determined to keep the agreement."

Trying to dispell my shivers, I glanced at Jacob.

"What is the agreement, again?"

"They're not to bite humans," he stated.

"So…at some point, your people…talked, rather than killing each other?" I ventured.

Edward considered me with something like admiration.

"Yes. Jacob's ancestor, as a matter of fact, arranged it with us."

"Wait—with _you?"_

Edward ducked his head.

"Yes."

I shot a look at Jacob, but his face was stony. I returned to Edward.

"How old are you?"

He gazed at me for a long time before speaking, very quietly.

"One-hundred five this June."

No one moved for a moment. I swallowed, regaining my composure, trying to rein in my racing thoughts.

"Then…how do you stay alive, if you…can't bite people?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know…

Edward smiled crookedly.

"Carlisle likes to call us 'vegetarians.' We eat animals. They don't satisfy us completely…but they keep our thirst at bay."

I swallowed very hard again.

"Until last night, it looks like," Jacob's tone was low.

"None of us would ever do anything to bring danger to our family," Edward said sharply. "At least give us credit for that much intelligence."

"Oh, really?" Jacob snapped back, folding his arms across his chest. "Fine, then. Who else could _possibly_ have done it?"

Edward went still.

"Another vampire."

I squeezed my hands together.

"Another…?" I whispered. Edward met my eyes.

"Vampires attract vampires," he said. "How else would we find each other?"

My vision swam for a moment as I recalled the horrible section in Dracula—the Count exchanged bites with Mina, and their minds were connected…

"We hear each other, smell each other," Edward went on, and the tension in my chest eased. Okay, good—they didn't suck each other's blood…

"So a friend of yours is running around in the forest now?" Jacob bristled. Edward gave him a sour glance.

"Just because they're vampires doesn't mean we're friends with them. Are you friends with every other dog on earth?"

"_Excuse _me—?"

"Don't call him a dog," I stepped in, as Jacob's eyes blazed again. I spoke to Edward. "So…where would another vampire come from?"

"There's a group in the north—it's possible he came from there," Edward guessed.

"Why would he leave?" I asked.

"Hard to know," Edward shook his head. "It could be that he was tired of the area after a few decades and wanted to move." He took a breath. "It's also possible that the prey was getting thin, and he wanted to find better hunting grounds."

Jacob watched Edward keenly.

"Possible. But it's also possible that you're trying to distract me from you and your family."

"There's an easy way to find that out," Edward answered. "I've heard you have a good sense of smell—almost as good as mine." He smirked. "Come with me and smell each member of my family, then compare it to the smell at the crime scene."

"Right," Jacob snorted. "Like _I'm _going to your house _alone_."

Neither of them moved. I realized that it was my turn.

"I can fix that."

Both boys looked at me, startled, but I ignored them. I turned around and walked loudly up to my front porch, opened my door and swung my head inside.

"Hey, Dad? Can you come here for a sec?"

It took a moment, but Charlie came out of the living room, set his coffee cup down and pushed open the door. Then he caught sight of Jacob.

"Jake!" He truly smiled for the first time this Christmas, and pushed past me, down the stairs. The awkward tension broke, as the werewolf and vampire's attention was diverted. Jacob immediately shook off his hostility and gave my dad a grin.

"Hi, Mr. Swan."

"We haven't seen you around here in a long time!" He slapped Jacob's shoulder, then shook his hand. "I like the jacket—looks sharp."

"Dad," I cut in. "This is Edward Cullen—Dr. Cullen's son."

Charlie stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

"Good to meet you," he said seriously. "Your dad did a great job with Jake and Bells after that accident last year. I'm really thankful to him."

Edward did not hesitate to grip Charlie's hand. He probably decided that any chill could be attributed to the cold weather.

"I'll be sure to tell him," Edward said. I felt some of the stiffness reenter Jacob's frame.

"Edward came over to invite Jacob and me to his house for a couple hours," I bluffed. Dad gave me a look.

"How come?"

_How come? _I had no idea…

"We have a fantastic Christmas tree this year," Edward inserted smoothly. "We just got it two days ago—we haven't had one for a few years. It's huge. And my mother has an _incredible _ornament collection. Antiques from all over the world." Edward glanced at Jacob and me. "I just…wanted to give my parents a chance to show it off before we have to take it down, and I thought Bella…and Jacob…might like to see it."

My dad thought for a minute.

"All right. Under one condition." He held up a finger. I braced myself. Jacob watched him.

"We'll trade," Charlie said. "The Cullens can have you for a couple hours, and then the three of you have to come back and hang out here for a little bit. We'll eat cookies, watch a movie, play Monopoly, whatever—I'm just done with being by myself on Christmas Day. Got it?"

"Happy to oblige," Edward said easily. Jacob's expression was like steel. But he nodded once.

"Okay. We'll be right back," I assured Charlie.

And that's how Jacob and I wound up climbing into the back of Edward Cullen's Volvo to visit a house full of vampires.

VVV

We rode in silence. Edward's driving was terrifying. I'd never seen anyone drive so fast with such precision. Or that close to the edges of the cliffs.

Jacob stared hard at the back of Edward's head, unblinking. Glancing through the windshield, I saw that we were going to be heading straight for a time. I unbuckled, slid over and buckled myself into the middle seat. I then slipped my arm under Jacob's and clasped his fingers, pressing my whole side against his. He glanced down at me.

Edward's head twitched back toward us, as if he had heard a noise behind him, but he quickly turned back to the front. Jacob's fingers gripped mine tightly. Then he leaned over and rested his forehead against my head.

"How much do you want to bet that their house has a moat?" he whispered.

"As much as she wants to bet with me that _you _live in a den," Edward muttered from up front.

"Cullen—" I felt Jacob's chest shudder with an impending growl.

"Quiet, both of you," I warned. They both fell into silence again. Then, a thought struck me.

"Edward…" I tried to think of the best way to ask this. "You told me your mother…"

"She died, yes," Edward finished. Jacob blinked, and his grip on my hand softened minutely. I went on.

"So, when you say your _parents_, you mean—"

"Carlisle and Esme adopted me," Edward said. "They also adopted my brothers and sisters, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice."

I forgot to think about this, because we now approached a sharp curve, and Edward did not slow down. He took the turn at break-neck speed, the car straining at the edge of its limits. Jacob's arm darted around me and he pulled me close to his chest.

"Could you watch how you're driving?" he protested. "Not _everybody _in here is immortal."

"I haven't had a wreck in sixty years," Edward answered. "And even that one was on purpose."

"I don't care," Jacob retorted. "You—"

"Edward?" I interrupted. "Does your family know Jacob is coming?"

Edward rounded another corner and sped up a long driveway.

"Not all of them."

I went rigid. But it was too late to say anything. We were already pulling up in front of a huge, very modern, angular house in the midst of beautifully manicured gardens and woods.

Edward parked, got out and shut his door, clearly more at ease here than in my driveway. I unbuckled, which was hard, since Jacob kept tight hold of my hand. I didn't care. I wasn't letting him go. Both of us climbed out and stood next to the car, staring up at the house.

"Scared, Bells?" Jacob murmured, watching the front door.

"Scared? Who's scared?" I whispered.

"I am." I barely heard him say that, but it made me press closer to him.

The birds did not sing here—it was remarkably quiet, and the trees seemed old, and still. Our feet crunched on gravel as we began walking. I pulled Jacob over to where Edward stood waiting for us. Jacob was holding my hand so tightly my bones almost came together. I glanced at him and gave him a tug, and a gentle smile.

"C'mon, Jacob," I murmured.

Edward gave us an appraising glance before falling into stride beside me. I absently wondered at what a strange trio we must look like.

The door opened before we had gotten to the top step of the porch. My heart lurched for a moment—until I saw that it was the handsome Dr. Cullen, wearing soft, ivory fleece that once again reminded me of an angel.

His uniquely auburn eyes flicked over the three of us, then lingered on us each in turn. We came to the top of the porch and stood in front of Dr. Cullen.

"Bella Swan, may I present Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Edward said. Carlisle's gaze found me. It was kind.

"Yes, I remember you," he nodded. "How are you doing, Bella?"

"Fine, thanks," I managed. Edward lifted his head.

"Mr. Jacob Black, Dr. Cullen. Carlisle, this is the pack leader of the Quileute tribe."

I clenched my teeth, waiting, watching…

Carlisle smiled. And it was a _true _smile.

"It's so good to see that you're doing so well," His voice was warm. "I have to admit that I was worried about that right hand for a while—your wrist was in bad shape." He stretched out his own, white hand. Jacob stared at it, clenching his fingers around mine. Then, he looked up, met Carlisle's eyes, and answered Carlisle's handshake. Carlisle's smile broadened, and he lifted Jacob's hand so he could see it better.

"You healed beautifully, Jacob. Glad to see it." He squeezed Jacob's hand before dropping it. "Forgive me for the cold grip—" His eyes twinkled. "Side-effect of being a leech, I'm afraid."

The irony of his statement was not lost on me: I remembered that Jacob had called vampires "leeches," but I also knew, historically, that "leech" was another word for a doctor. Thus, his soft acknowledgement of what he was, and what Jacob thought he was, took all the sting away from the insult. Warmth sprang to life in my chest and spread everywhere else in my body. That did it: I _really _liked Carlisle.

"Please, come inside. It's chilly out here," he invited, gesturing to the door. I glanced at Edward. And then I looked at him longer. Edward was fixed on Carlisle, as if reading a message that both alarmed and amazed him. But the next moment, he stepped past us and entered the house. Carlisle indicated that Jacob and I ought to follow, so we did.

The minute we walked into the drawing room, my senses were flooded with the last scent I had expected: pine. I took a deep breath of it, and it relaxed my chest. It made me feel better, safer—maybe because it was the way Jacob smelled.

"Come into the living room and have a seat," Carlisle suggested, leading the way, and Edward followed closely. Jacob and I trailed after, and I glanced around the house. The railing to our left, as we entered the sitting room, was laced around with garlands and twinkly lights. The very modern, cutting-edge furnishings in the living room were set off by lit red candles and tasteful, colorful Christmas decorations.

Two green couches faced each other in the center of the room, and a matching chair completed the half circle. Tall lamps accompanied the couches, and were wrapped round with holly. It all looked very pretty. But the focal point of the room was in the far corner. A towering pine tree, accommodated easily by the high ceiling, stood like a queenly grandmother, lit from within by small white, sparkling lights and covered with intricate ornaments of all kinds. The tree glowed, even though the afternoon light was coming through the tall windows. I immediately drew closer to it, and Jacob came along.

"Oh…_look," _I whispered. I barely touched an ornament with my fingertips—it was a delicate red horse made out of the thinnest glass I had ever seen.

"Hand-blown, from Venice," came a woman's voice from behind us. "It's one of my favorites."

Jacob and I spun around, probably quicker than was polite, and Jacob moved to stand slightly in front of me.

A beautiful lady had entered soundlessly, and stood next to Carlisle and Edward. She was slender and nicely-dressed in maroon, and her gently-curling brown hair hung loose. She had slightly darker eyes than Carlisle, but they were soft. She smiled at both of us.

"Mr. Black; Bella, this is my mother," Edward's voice quieted as he turned to her. "Esme Cullen."

Her smile didn't fade, but she stood very close to Carlisle.

"Merry Christmas," she greeted us. "It's nice to meet you."

Something thumped above us.

"What is that _smell?_"

"There's someone downstairs."

"I told you so."

Three voices sounded from upstairs—the first: a woman, the second: a man, and the third a different woman. There came a rushing sound, like wind through sheets on a clothesline. The first person to appear was a lithe young lady with short, dark hair; a spritely bearing; big, bright eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved, tight green shirt, a red dress scarf and a knee-length black skirt. She trotted down the stairs, glancing at her parents before landing right next to Esme. She watched us with unveiled curiosity that reminded me of a cat. Right behind her was a very tall young man, thickset and burly, wearing all black. His expression was subdued, but his gaze was cutting. He said nothing. And following on his heels was the ice queen.

That's what I thought when I saw her. She floated as she moved, and she did not once look at where her feet were placed as she descended—her penetrating gaze was fixed on us. Her outfit was pure white, her lips were blood red, and her angelic blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders. The young man stayed on the bottom step. The blonde woman stayed just above him. They all stared at us.

I looked up at Jacob. He was looking at Edward. Subtly, Edward moved away from his parents to rest nearer Jacob's right side.

Carlisle gestured to the newcomers.

"This is Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, respectively." He nodded to us. "This is Bella Swan, and Mr. Jacob Black, pack leader of the Quileute tribe."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"I _thought _so."

Rosalie stepped down and slipped between the other two, her gaze locked on Jacob.

"What are _you _doing here, dog?" she hissed, moving soundlessly closer. She leaned in toward him, and her eyes widened threateningly. "Are you just hopelessly _stupid_…or do you have a _death wish?"_

Jacob lunged forward, his white teeth snapping, and a wicked, lashing bark banged against the walls. Instantly, Rosalie jumped back, emitting a snarl of her own—it sounded more like a mountain lion. I flung myself into Jacob's chest, burying my face.

"Rose," Edward thundered. The whole room went still. Shaking, I lifted my eyes. Edward's gaze bore down on his sister. His voice was iron.

"Now is _not _the best time for that."

I didn't see him move. But Edward now had subtle hold of Jacob's wrist, in a grip that was not controlling, but reassuring.

"What was _that?"_ a new voice cried. Everyone lifted his head. A younger man, blonde-headed and alarmed, stood at the top of the stairs. Carlisle quickly held up a hand.

"Jasper, stay right where you are, please."

"Who…What…?" he stammered.

"This is the pack leader of the Quileutes," Edward said deliberately, glowering at Rosalie. "The one person on this continent that we do _not _want to offend."

"Rosalie, go back by Emmett," Esme instructed. Rosalie's gaze was poison.

"Now," Carlisle snapped. Furious, Rosalie withdrew, and Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist, whilst glaring at Jacob. It was only then that Edward let go of Jacob.

"Who's that?" Jasper asked, pointing down at me.

"Bella Swan," Jacob finally spoke. "She's mine."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Esme and Carlisle smile. It was so unexpected, after that moment of tension, that I dared to relax my grip on Jacob's chest.

"Why are you here?" Emmett wondered coldly.

"Mr. Black is here to ascertain our innocence in the murder of Jim Johnson," Edward explained. "The Quileutes know it was a vampire. I want to prove to him that it wasn't one of us."

"They are looking for any excuse to come up here and kill us all, and you—"

"Quiet, Rosalie," Carlisle warned. He turned to Jacob. "All right, Mr. Black—if you could, please tell us what your pack has decided."

Jacob said nothing for a long while. Then, he stepped forward and eased me down onto one end of the couch. He stroked my head, then exchanged a glance with Edward. Without a word, Edward slid past him and stood like a sentinel directly behind me. My fists closed. Something had just happened—something that made Jacob trust Edward to protect me.

"Luckily for you," Jacob announced. "My pack hasn't made a decision. At least, not a verdict." He stepped forward, and addressed Carlisle alone—which I realized lined up with his ways: pack leader to pack leader.

"Bella has informed me that, the night of the murder, Edward came to her and plead your pack's innocence," Jacob said. Alice lifted her eyebrows.

"We're not a _pack._"

"Herd. Flock. School…" Jacob shrugged.

"We're commonly called a 'coven,'" Jasper said helpfully from the top of the stairs.

"Fine, if you want to be creepy," Jacob muttered, then went on. "Out of my respect for Bella's judgment, I decided to listen to what Edward had to say. He suggested that another vampire may be responsible. Therefore…I am beginning an investigation."

"What does your pack have to say about that?" Carlisle wondered. Jacob did not hesitate.

"I am the pack," he stated. "What I say is what goes. Including my decision as to whether or not to involve the rest of them at this point."

"No vote," Emmett observed. "Rather barbaric."

Jacob's eyes flashed, and he turned to Emmett.

"To each his own. We don't put our decisions to a committee, and you kill animals and suck out their blood with your teeth."

Emmett's anger flared, but behind me, I heard Edward chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. You walked right into that one."

"What does this investigation entail?" Carlisle cut in. Jacob gave his attention back to the doctor.

"For right now, I will smell each of you, memorize your scent, and go to the crime scene. If any of your scents match the one there, we will come kill the one responsible, and drive the rest out."

Coldness settled on the room. Esme gripped Carlisle's hand. But Carlisle nodded.

"That makes sense. Is there anything you want us to do?"

"Lend me Edward."

_Everyone _looked at him, now. Until he spoke next.

"I want him with me when I investigate. If anything goes wrong—if any of you interfere, or decide to run, I'll kill him."

"Carlisle…" Esme whispered, her eyes wide.

"No, Esme, that makes sense, too," Edward agreed. He met Jacob's eyes. "As he trusts Bella's judgment…I trust his."

Alice was clearly astonished, Emmett and Rosalie were horrified, and Esme was afraid. Jasper and Carlisle were the only ones who appeared calm.

"All right. I'll go first," Carlisle said. I was confused for a moment, until he came and sat down on the couch in front of me, facing Jacob. His head was now at the height of Jacob's waist. Jacob paused just a moment, then pulled off his coat and draped it on the back of the couch, revealing his broad chest and rippling arms beneath his t-shirt. Then, he stepped forward and bent low, above Carlisle's blonde hair. His eyes fluttered closed.

_Breath…Breath…Breath…_

He inhaled deeply, the first two above Carlisle, the last closer to his neck. Then, he bent down even further, toward Carlisle's chest. Jacob's lip twitched, and he breathed in again. His eyes snapped open.

"You have no heartbeat."

Carlisle smiled quietly.

"No. Not anymore."

Jacob shivered minutely, standing up again.

"I know, it's unsettling," Carlisle admitted. "Especially to someone whose heart beats as loudly as yours."

I covered my lips with my fingertips. No heartbeat…I couldn't imagine. No wonder Edward was so cold.

"It's not the sound, necessarily," Jacob said thoughtfully. "It's the smell. Your heart is your truest scent."

Now the vampires seemed unsettled—though Carlisle looked interested.

"Just out of curiosity…" he ventured. "What do you smell?"

"Well," Jacob canted his head. "If I can get past the scent of blood, which is all around your head," he waved at the general area. "I smell…oak," he decided. "The deep center of a very old oak tree."

This assessment surprised the vampires—I could tell. I suppose they were expecting something insulting. Carlisle studied Jacob for a moment, then got up, and gestured for Alice to sit down.

Alice came around, seated herself and flipped her scarf around her neck. Jacob jerked his head back and snorted. He blinked a few times. Her eyes widened.

"What?" she cried. "Are you suggesting I smell bad?"

"No," Jacob shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "But…I've never been able to put up with much peppermint."

"Ha! Peppermint!" Esme exclaimed from behind. "I always thought that's the way you smelled when you were younger…"

Jasper was intrigued now. He slid past Rosalie and Emmett, and approached with furrowed brow. Alice stayed where she was; she just scooted over and let Jasper sit down. Alice then clasped Jasper's hands.

"Jasper is young," Carlisle inserted, now standing by Esme.

"What does that mean?" I asked. It was the first time I had spoken since arriving.

"It means he's dangerous," Edward said. "Bella, stand up and come back here with me, would you?"

I glanced up at Jacob. But his eyes were locked on Jasper, making sure he did not move. So I got up carefully, and moved around the couch to stand by Edward. Jacob then stepped closer to Jasper, though not as close as he had bent to Carlisle.

Jacob frowned fiercely.

"Blood…Blood…Cellars…" he almost complained, concentrating harder as he took deeper breaths. Jasper held very still, and even leaned his head back away from Jacob's face, exposing his chest. Jacob took one, sharp breath. His eyes opened.

"Cotton." He stood up and backed away.

"Oh," Alice smiled at Jasper. "That's cute." She then stood and pulled Jasper with her. "Who's next?"

Esme moved forward, though reluctantly, Carlisle by her side. Slowly, she sat down and reflexively brushed her hair back away from her throat. Jacob's eyelashes fluttered before he closed his eyes. He did not lean toward her.

"Hm," he murmured. "It's easier to smell the females than the males…"

Esme looked at him warily.

"And…?"

He took a short breath. Then, the tiniest smile quirked the edge of his mouth.

"Chocoloate."

This pleased her. The look she gave Jacob was even softer than before. She twisted around and motioned to Emmett.

"Emmett, come here. He has me curious about you, now."

I folded my arms and covered my mouth to hide a smile.

"What is it?" Edward murmured in my ear.

"Does this remind you of anything?" I whispered back, leaning toward him but watching Jacob.

"Maybe. What does it remind _you_ of?" he wondered.

"A party with a fortune-teller."

I felt Edward smile, too. Suddenly, his presence next to me didn't seem so cold.

My eyes followed Emmett now. He left Rosalie by the stairs, his shoulders tight, like a bear's. He skulked toward the couch and settled down next to Esme.

Jacob's frame had stiffened, and he had straightened to his full height. His eyes narrowed, he clasped his hands behind his back, and he looked down his nose at Emmett. Carlisle's eyes flickered back and forth between Emmett and Jacob.

"What is it?"

"He's going to bite me," Jacob said.

"No, he's not," Carlisle assured him.

"Carlisle…" Emmett growled.

"_No_, he's _not," _Carlisle repeated, giving Emmett a pointed look. "Just sit still for a moment."

Emmett closed his fists, but stopped moving entirely. Jacob did not budge, but I saw him breathing. He stood out because of it.

Finally, without closing his eyes, he leaned toward Emmett and drew in a breath.

"This one's easy," he said, never breaking Emmett's gaze. "Cedar smoke. And frost—right before it snows."

Emmett scowled at him, got up and moved away, back toward Rosalie. Jacob's eyes followed him to Rosalie. She stood, frozen. Jacob arose again, almost as if he had been bowing to her. Her hand gripped the railing.

"Rose," Esme held out her hand to her. "Come."

For a long moment, Rosalie did not stir. Then, she strode slowly up to Jacob, and stood directly in front of him.

"I am _not _sitting down," she said, and jerked her chin. Jacob sucked in his breath, and his eyes darted up to hers.

"Oh…" he murmured, as if he'd been hurt.

"What?" I gasped. Edward clasped my elbow, keeping me there.

Jacob shook his head once, frowning, then nosed forward a little, lowering his eyelids. He let out his breath. It shook.

Rosalie's expression had changed from hatred to something else—it wavered with uncertainty.

"What?" she wondered.

Jacob met her eyes.

"You smell like my mother."

My heart thudded. Rosalie arched a cruel eyebrow.

"I smell like muddy dog?"

Jacob swallowed.

"No," his sideways smile was weak. "Gingerbread."

Regret flashed across Rosalie's face, and she cast her eyes down, then backed away. Emmett caught her hand, and she lingered beside him.

"What does Edward smell like?" Alice asked.

"Old books," Jacob answered, not even looking over at him. Edward ducked his head, putting his hands in his pockets. I wondered what he thought of that.

"Thank you, Jacob," Carlisle said quietly, coming toward Jacob with a subdued look. "That was more interesting than I had counted on. I should have been taking notes."

I stepped around the couch and up to Jacob's side, slid my hand down and laced my fingers through his. Jacob's head tilted toward mine. I glanced back at Edward. He was looking at Jacob, smiling almost invisibly.

"Do you think you have what you need?" Esme wondered. Jacob only nodded, his eyes distant.

"One question," Carlisle pressed. "You'll have to forgive an old scientist, but," he gestured to his family. "To each other, we smell rather floral, or like leaves, or honey. How is it that you—"

"That's the blood you're ingesting into your system," Jacob said, disengaged. "It smells good to you. It doesn't smell good to me. What identifies you as _you _is what I smelled. If I had to guess, you, Doctor, smelled like oak…" he turned his head to Rosalie. "And you smelled like gingerbread…when you were still a human."

She turned away from him, toward Emmett. Jacob looked flatly at Carlisle.

"We'll go now." He started toward the door. I walked right beside him, feeling Edward following.

"Bella?"

I stopped. Dr. Carlisle was behind us. I let go of Jacob's hand to face him. Unexpectedly, Carlisle took up my hand, and kissed it in an antique way that made me like him even more.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He stepped back and winked at me. "We won't bite. I promise."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said sincerely, then addressed all the vampires. "Thanks so much, all of you, for being patient and accommodating. I know this is…kind of hard on everybody."

Alice and Rosalie's brows relaxed a little when I said that. Emmett scowled in the corner, but Jasper smiled.

Jacob waited for me by the door, his hand out. I grasped it, and we let ourselves out the door. Edward passed through, and closed it behind us.

We headed toward the Volvo, the sun above us trying to come through the clouds.

"I think that was maybe the scariest thing I've ever done—and I didn't even do anything," I admitted.

Jacob didn't heed me. I reached up and ran my finger along the edge of his ear.

"I'm proud of you," I said. "You handled all of that really well." My mouth twitched. "Better than I would have."

"Thanks," Jacob rubbed his thumb on the back of mine as he held my hand. He threw his next words over his shoulder. "Nice save, Edward."

My eyes widened, and I looked back to the vampire striding behind us.

"What—Rosalie?" Edward shook his head. "Her bark is worse than her bite."

I pressed my hand over my mouth for a second—it wasn't appropriate to laugh, not when the guys were so serious. And I wasn't just laughing at Edward's statement; I was shocked that Jacob had _complimented_ him.

We climbed into the car, Jacob and I in the back again, Edward driving. No sooner had Jacob and I buckled in than Edward threw the car into gear and sped out of the driveway. There was new purpose to his movements, which I wondered at—until he turned the exact opposite direction of my home.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The forest," Edward replied. "That's where Jacob wants to go."

I looked at Jacob. His expression did not change. He said nothing rebuking Edward for reading his mind. In fact, it almost looked like he had been counting on it.

"Okay," I breathed out slowly, leaning against Jacob's side. He shifted, and wrapped his arm around me, leaned down and kissed my forehead. Edward tilted his head, as if one of us was speaking, and then nodded. Then, he gunned the engine, and we sped off toward the place where Jim Johnson had been murdered.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: The reviews, as always, have thrilled me. Keep them coming! _

_VVVVVV_

Chapter Twelve

"_When the Wolf walks by you-you will remember." -Robert Ghost Wolf_

No one talked the rest of the ride. Jacob's left arm was around me, and his right hand rested in my lap. I traced the lines of his palm with my fingertips, feeling, memorizing, and Jacob watched me. Edward drove steadily, as if he knew exactly where he was going.

We left the main road and turned onto a dirt one. The car bumped and jostled, and the sand hissed beneath our tires. Soon, we came to a stop on the edge of the woods, and all of us climbed out.

"How did you know the way?" Jacob asked, gazing at the trees.

"I was hunting last night," Edward answered, coming around the car. "I climbed up in a tree and saw the dead man. Then I went home, discussed it with my family, and went straight to Bella's."

"So there's a chance I may smell you at the crime scene," Jacob observed.

"I hope you do," Edward said, tucking his hands in his coat pockets. "That will prove that what I just said is true."

Jacob made no comment. He started for the woods. Edward nodded to me.

"After you."

"Thanks." I followed Jacob, and Edward followed me, and the shadow of the forest closed over us.

VVV

We hiked quietly for several minutes. Jacob seemed to be aware of the correct direction, and Edward didn't say anything. I was the only one out of all of us that made any sound when I walked. I glanced up at Jacob and bit the inside of my cheek. He had forgotten his coat at the Cullens. Either that, or he had left it there on purpose.

"Oh," I said, coming up short. Edward whispered around me like a ghost, coming up beside Jacob. They both halted. Ahead of us, a wide circle of forest had been sectioned off with yellow crime-scene tape. I'd never seen that, except on cop shows. The body had of course been removed, but in the daylight, I could finally see the evidence of an intense struggle that had torn up the underbrush.

Jacob crept closer, sucking in his breath, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"There you are, Edward," Jacob pointed, without looking, at a tall pine about fifty feet away. Edward glanced up.

"Yes. That's where I was."

Jacob smiled slightly.

"I smell you, Bella. From last night."

"What do _I _smell like?"

Jacob's smile turned into a smirk, though he still kept his eyes closed.

"Ask Edward."

I turned to him expectantly. Edward considered me.

"I would say you smell like a vintage wine—Sauternes from Château Yquem."

"She does not, you sicko," Jacob muttered. "She smells like lilacs."

"Well, you told her to ask me," Edward rolled his eyes.

"So I—" I started. Jacob's head lowered, and his hand shot up, silencing me. Edward's eyes flashed.

"I smell it, too."

"What?" I whispered.

"Roses. With curry and—"

"No," Jacob cut Edward off. "Expensive…_heavy_…French perfume."

"Where?" Edward wondered. Jacob squeezed his eyes shut, his brow tensing.

"There," he pointed. "Over by that tree…"

Edward soundlessly swept that direction, examining the base of a wide pine. Jacob raised his hand again.

"But?" Edward looked at him as if he'd spoken.

"It's too much…" Jacob whispered. "This isn't an old scent. It's—"

"_Jacob!" _Edward shouted. Jacob whirled—but it was too late.

A woman had appeared right behind him—a terrible one.

She had hair that looked like curling ribbons of fire. She wore black, with a fur bound around her shoulders. Her white skin contrasted with her bloody lips and her blood-red eyes.

I didn't have to look at her twice to know she was a vampire.

Her arm flashed. She struck Jacob with the back of her hand—he flew through the air and crashed to the center of the crime scene.

"_NO!"_ I screamed. The woman's eyes froze me. She went utterly still. Then, she smiled.

"No? And why not?" Her voice slithered and purred at the same time. My heart thundered wildly as I tried to turn my head to see Jacob. I heard him cough. The woman stepped toward me.

"This is _my _new hunting ground. The prey here tastes _very _nice." She arched an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I have a little fun with three stupid little humans that came sticking their noses where they don't belong?" She was directly in front of me, now, her scarlet eyes burning. She took a deep breath of me and ran her tongue along her top teeth.

"You smell _delicious_, my dear."

Shredding sounds ripped through the air. But with it came a savage snarl so vicious it even tore through my heart.

The woman spun. So did I.

Jacob had transformed. The power of his massive presence filled the entire clearing. His ears lay flat against his skull, his eyes were bloodshot and his mouth hung open, his tongue dripping saliva, his white teeth gleaming. His head was low, nearly touching the ground, and his paws were light—he was ready to spring. The ripples of his heaving growl echoed against the trees. He fixed on the woman. She tapped my chest with the palm of her hand.

I felt like I'd been hit by a train.

My back slammed into the ground and my right forearm flared with sharp pain. My vision went black. I couldn't breathe.

Almost directly above me, a great clap of thunder issued as Jacob's body collided with hers. Roars and screams and shrieks slurred together around my head. Deep cracking, like a tree falling, shivered the earth. I was finally able to take a gasping breath and open my eyes.

Jacob was a fifty yards to my left. Across his back lay a young pine tree. Gnashing his jaws, he flexed his shoulders and fought to throw it off of him.

Motion caught my eye. Motion directly in front of me.

The woman perched on a branch in a tree. She spat out a mouthful of fur, then her eyes found me. Inhuman desire lit them up.

"_Jacob!" _I howled. The woman leaped out of the tree, touched down once, then flung herself at me, her hands stretched toward my face.

Something gray and hard landed on top of me. Reflexively, I lashed out and took a fistful of its clothing—gray wool.

Edward.

He shuddered as the force of the woman's attack thudded against his back. For just an instant, I looked up into Edward's eyes. They were wide with terror.

"Bella!" he gasped, straddling me and bracing his arms on either side of my shoulders. The woman, repelled, grabbed a thick piece of wood, swung it like an axe and smashed it over Edward's head. Splinters flew. The woman shrieked in fury.

"Are you okay?" I took Edward's cold face in my hands, panicked.

"I'm fine, but—" Edward's voice was frantic. "Bella—you're _bleeding!"_

I had not realized it before. But blood was trickling all down my arm from a cut on my wrist. In fact, I had smeared some on Edward's cheek.

His eyes dilated suddenly, and then he screwed them shut.

"_Bella—_" he hissed. The woman attacked him again. She took hold of his coat and yanked it, hoping to drag him off. Instead, he instantly wrapped his arms all around me, and I was flung with him.

I screamed, but Edward managed to twist in the air so that he absorbed the impact of the fall, then rolled over on top of me.

Edward's eyes opened again. I did not know him.

"Edward—"

"Bella…" he breathed lustfully. I slapped him across the face. Hard.

"_Help Jacob!" _I commanded. He blinked, and hesitated. For just a moment, I thought he was going to kill me.

Then, with a rending scream, he heaved himself off of me. He spun around and met the woman in mid lunge.

She struck at him and he caught her arm. The two struggled like titans, lashing and punching faster than my eyes could track. Edward's coat tore. The woman's fur wrap flung loose. I heard the rumble of Jacob's approaching feet.

Edward lunged forward. He grabbed the woman's collar and jerked her forward and down. She lost her balance. Edward threw her onto the ground. The next moment, Jacob took hold of her legs with his teeth.

He thrashed his head, like a dog shaking a squirrel, slapping her upper body against a tree. The tree broke in half and tumbled, crashing to the ground. The woman collapsed, stunned.

"Tear her apart," Edward ordered. Jacob's teeth flashed. I scrambled to my feet, turned and buried my face in my hands.

Carnage ensued. It reminded me of the frenzied chaos of a pack of hyenas ripping apart a zebra. I could hear two voices: the savage snarls of my werewolf, and the feline roars of my vampire.

Then, abruptly, it was silent. I heard some odd, rustling sounds in undergrowth. I started to turn around.

"Wait—wait a moment," Edward's voice cautioned, eerily calm. "Your wolf is getting decent again."

Obediently, I covered my face again with my shaking hands.

"Bella, dear," Edward spoke up again, his voice tense. "Could you possibly do anything about your hand?"

"Wrap this around it," Jacob said. I heard cloth being tossed. Jacob went on.

"It'll stink so much like me you'll be sick if you think of…whatever that was. Château Thingie."

"Château Yquem," Edward finished. "Here, Bella."

He didn't come near me—I felt the cloth land on my shoulder. Quickly, I grabbed it. It was the shredded pieces of Jacob's black t-shirt. I pulled back my long sleeve and wrapped the black strips around and around my wrist. But my hands began to shake so badly I couldn't tuck the end in securely.

A strong, brown left hand snatched both of mine. I gasped, and looked up. Jacob stood before me, his other hand holding up the remains of his jeans, which now had no button or fly, and now resembled a long loincloth. He had twigs in his hair, but was otherwise unscathed. His brilliant brown eyes held mine.

Quickly, he secured my bandage with that one hand, then stepped in and gently pressed his lips against mine. I was caught up, painful relief snatching in the back of my throat. He opened his mouth, and I pressed in deeper, my shivers dispelling. He kissed me over and over, memorizing my lips with his, and I hooked my hurt hand around his neck. Then, he nuzzled the side of his face against mine, and buried his face in my neck.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Sure," I murmured. "I've had worse from falling down stairs." I wrapped both my arms around his bare shoulders and felt his heart thunder against mine.

"All right, I am sufficiently sick, Jacob, thank you." Edward's wry voice came from a distance away. I felt Jacob's lips form a wolfish smile against my skin.

"Sorry, Edward? Didn't catch that."

"Shut up."

Jacob withdrew from me and walked, barefoot, back toward Edward, who was gazing down at something hidden from my sight by a large bush. They paused, side by side, their faces grim.

"What do you want to do with her?" Edward wondered. His pea coat was ruined, and he was dirty, but he was all right. He had already wiped my blood from his face.

"We'll set this whole place on fire," Jacob decided. "It will get rid of her, and any evidence that we've been here. There's a river to the north, and to the east—Forks won't be bothered. Besides, it's going to sleet, soon."

Again, no one spoke for a while. Edward's brow furrowed at the slaughter before him.

"That…got a little closer than I'm comfortable with."

Then, like a dash of sunshine through the rain, Jacob laughed out loud.

"Ya _think?"_ He slapped Edward's shoulder. "C'mon."

"You're practically naked," Edward pointed out. "Don't you want to dress?"

"I'm not going all the way back to La Push," Jacob protested.

"I know that. You could go to my house," Edward suggested. Jacob snorted.

"Like any of your clothes would fit _me_."

"Emmett's will," I said. Both guys looked at me. Edward gave me an appreciative smile. Jacob grinned evilly.

"Oh, he'd _love _that."

I shrugged, and managed a smile of my own.

"I'll ask nicely."

VVV

"I cannot _believe _you three were out there all by yourselves," Esme exclaimed. "If any of you had been _alone—"_

"You think _she_ was all by herself?" Carlisle interrupted, wrapping the end of the white bandage around my hand. I sat in the Cullen's kitchen, my hand on the table, as Carlisle expertly cleaned and bound it. The cut hadn't been bad at all, but if I wanted to keep the rest of the vampires comfortable, I needed to have no free-flowing blood. The rest of the Cullens had stood behind Carlisle, listening, as I told the entire story of what had happened in the woods. Jacob was upstairs, changing clothes.

"We didn't see anybody else," I told him. "And she didn't mention anyone."

"Not that she had much of a chance." Jacob's voice issued from the kitchen door. He strode in, wearing a pair of Emmett's jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt. He hesitated, just an instant, then approached Emmett, who was brooding in the far corner.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes." Jacob's voice was low and serious. He stuck out his hand. "I'll get them back to you as soon as I can. I promise."

Emmett did not move for the longest time. I held my breath. The rest of the Cullens watched.

Then, Emmett smiled crookedly.

"Keep 'em, Mutt," he said, grabbing Jacob's hand and cuffing him lightly over the head. My mouth fell open. But Jacob beamed.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Now, Rosalie looked lost, but the others returned their attention to me.

"So you burned the place?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "There was enough underbrush to start a pretty good fire—it caught up the whole area, almost back to the car, before it started to sleet. Then it went out."

Carlisle sat back. I cradled my hand in my lap.

"What a mess," Carlisle sighed. "On Christmas, too."

"That reminds me," Edward stepped up. "We have someplace to be."

Jacob slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Charlie!" he and I said at the same time.

"What?" Carlisle twisted to see his son.

"My dad," I interrupted. "He said the only way I could come to your house today is if the three of us came back afterwards to be with him for Christmas."

"The _three _of you?" Alice glanced over us.

"He doesn't know anything, Alice," Rosalie muttered. "They're just three teenagers, to him."

"Is that all right with you, Carlisle?" Edward asked. Carlisle chuckled.

"Edward, I think you're more than old enough to decide what to do with yourself."

Edward hesitated.

"But it's Christmas…"

"Yes, and we'll have many more," Esme smiled, coming up to put her hands on Carlisle's shoulders. "Go with your…friends." She looked at Jacob for a moment. "We'll expect you back by ten o'clock."

"Thank you," Edward inclined his head. Then he turned to me, a small smile on his face. "Shall we go?"

VVV

It was by far the weirdest Christmas I'd ever had. Tension and angst in the morning, murder and mayhem at midday, and relaxation and silliness in the evening. Because we _had _to act normal around Charlie. We had to force the terror of our encounter in the forest to the backs of our minds, along with any difference of species. And for that reason, for just a little while, we became what Rosalie said we were supposed to be: three ordinary teenagers.

Edward and Jacob, both cleaned up and bearing no signs that they had been in a fight to the death earlier in the day, came into my house easily—one like a guest, the other like someone who had been there far too often. For example: upon entering, Edward wiped his feet on the rug and asked where he ought to put his coat, which was Carlisle's. Jacob kicked off his boots, threw off his new jacket, walked straight to the refrigerator, swung the door open, stuck his head in and asked if we happened to have any ham and mayonnaise. Charlie slapped him over the back of the head, and Jacob laughed.

Of course, Charlie asked the inevitable question about what happened to my hand. It was easily explained, since it had been sleeting all afternoon. I said I'd tripped down the stairs at the Cullens.

Edward was clearly uncomfortable just standing in my kitchen, so I bade him into the living room while Jacob was digging out the food. I showed him our Christmas tree, pointing out all the little ornaments I had made when I was in grade school, and the old ones we'd gotten from my grandma and grandpa Swan. Edward then told me about Esme's collection, which was vast, and all about her favorite ornaments.

Jacob then came dragging in three bags of chips in one hand, a heavy ham sandwich in the other and an apple in his mouth. Charlie came after him, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling.

"You eat like an animal, Jake."

Dad settled down on one chair, Jacob and I in our customary couch, and Edward eased into the armchair. Jacob, Charlie and I ate chips, and Edward politely refused, citing that he had eaten earlier.

Dad flipped on the TV, and the movie "The Grinch" was on. I hadn't seen it in a long time, and neither Jacob nor Edward had ever seen it.

Edward watched it more keenly than I would have imagined—I glanced at him occasionally. I had imagined he would think it silly, but he seemed to enjoy it. And _I _enjoyed myself when Edward and Jacob burst out laughing simultaneously more than once.

After Jacob got up and put the food away, he came back and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder, sighing. He rubbed my arm with his hand absently.

When the movie was done, Dad insisted on us playing Monopoly—which bemused me until he pulled out the battered box with a broad smile.

"I used to play this when I was little with my parents and brothers on Christmas," Charlie told us, setting it out on the coffee table. "Bells and I didn't play it last year because she _slept _all morning…" Charlie winked at Jacob. Jacob curled a strand of my hair around his finger.

"Plus," Charlie went on. "It would be too easy to win if I was only playing against _her_."

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"You seem rather confident."

"Oh, I am the _master_," Charlie assured him.

"You're _on_," I accepted the challenge, plopping down on my knees next to one side of the board. Jacob put his hands on his hips and frowned at the table.

"Um…I'm not sure I remember how to play this."

"Oh, it's very complicated," Edward told him. "Much too advanced for your little brain."

Jacob's head snapped up. Edward looked at him. And for just a second, Edward's eyes twinkled—like Carlisle's.

Jacob grinned. His white teeth flashed.

"Bring it."

We played for _hours. _I remember Monopoly games that have dragged, but this one flew by. We laughed, I punched Jacob's arm, Charlie teased me, and Jacob and Edward bantered back and forth with the most wickedly well-aimed comments I had ever heard. I couldn't take my eyes off of either of them.

Jacob was beautiful—every grin, glance and movement was graceful and strong, like poetry in motion, and his eyes and voice were alive. Edward was hauntingly lovely, sad and yet achingly charming when he laughed and smiled.

Something had happened to them. I wasn't sure exactly when, or how. It was clear that they still irritated each other, were rivals, and thought very differently about almost everything. They still didn't really like one another. But it was also clear that it didn't matter. Somehow, fire and frost had come together, and a strange truce had formed. It was a straight-up miracle. But, I supposed, there wasn't a more fitting day on the calendar for miracles.

As the two of them made to leave at nine-thirty, I stood on my porch and watched them go, reflecting. I was so grateful for Charlie; and for Edward, who had dared to be so honest with me; and of course I was thankful for the one I loved more than breath. I could go up to my room now, warm and happy, and enjoy the best night's sleep I had had in months.

Thinking back on it, it's a good thing I didn't know what was about to happen.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I cannot live without my life!_

_I cannot live without my soul!"_

_-Wuthering Heights_

There were only three days left of Christmas break when Jacob came bashing through my front door. I had been getting ready for supper—Charlie wasn't home yet—and I dropped the soup bowl on the ground. It shattered.

Jacob acted like he hadn't heard it. He stormed right past me, his bare, sweaty shoulders heaving. He reached up and raked both hands through his lengthening hair.

"What's wrong?" I cried, stepping around the mess I'd made. He moved his hands to cover his face. He swore softly. I hesitated.

"Oh, Bells…" he moaned. He turned and dropped his hands. His cheeks were streaked with tears, and his brown eyes were brimming with more. My hand flew to my heart. I couldn't speak. He sniffed loudly, choked, and swiped at his face.

"Man, I wish they would have just told me everything right off the bat," he muttered thickly.

"Jacob, what is it?" I pressed, my pulse hammering. He looked at me. I stopped breathing.

"Imprinting."

"What…What is that?" I had no idea what it meant. But the way he said it made me afraid of the word.

He cleared his throat, trying to gather himself.

"Sam and my dad just told me about it this morning, in secret. They figured that since I'm the Alpha now, I need to understand, I guess." His brow furrowed, and he shifted, as if he was hurt someplace under his ribs. "It…imprinting…doesn't happen all the time, so there's a chance it will never happen to me and I won't have to worry about it at all, but…"

"What _is_ it?" I persisted.

"It's when…after a werewolf starts to phase…he sees someone for the first time, and…" he swallowed. "And she's his soul-mate. Forever. It's irreversible and…all-consuming."

The hand over my heart gripped my shirt.

"And…?"

"And…" He clearly ached all over. His eyes spilled tears. "I haven't imprinted on you, Bells."

Sweeping coldness flooded me.

"What does that mean?"

Jacob spun and kicked a kitchen chair. It skidded across the floor. I jumped back from him.

"I will _not _let my heart be dictated to," he thundered, as if to himself. "I _won't _let it happen. I won't." His hands clenched to fists. "There has to be a way to avoid it…There has to be…" He stilled. Then, he whirled to face me. He blinked again, and more tears fell, but his eyes were alight with desperate hope.

"I could marry you," he rasped.

My heart suspended in mid air.

Someone banged on the door. Both of us jumped. Without being invited, Edward Cullen, dressed in black, opened the door and stepped halfway inside. He paused. His eyes rested on Jacob.

"Will you be all right?" His voice was soft.

Jacob quickly wiped his face.

"I'm fine."

"I understand." Edward straightened. "Can I talk to you out here?"

Jacob swallowed, then nodded and came toward him. I started to follow. Edward's look stopped my feet.

"Just him. I'm sorry, Bella."

I halted, my chest painfully tight. Jacob didn't look at me. He just followed Edward outside and shut the door behind him. I turned and raced upstairs to my room.

As quietly as I could, I crossed to my window and slid it open. Now I could see the two of them facing each other in my driveway. Jacob's hands rested on his hips. Edwards arms hung down to his sides. Their eye-contact never broke.

I observed them both with a mix of wonder and unease. They had both been bred to watch each other instinctively, to pay attention to every twitch and nod, analyzing it for all possible meanings and threats. Jacob could probably smell changes in mood. Edward could read minds. It's what had made them such deadly enemies. But because of these features, I doubt there were two more effective communicators in the world. It also made it very hard for me to understand them.

"Bella is—" Jacob started.

"I know. Forget that," Edward finished. "I have news."

"What?"

"There are more."

"More—"

"Yes. Two."

"How?"

"Don't know. They're from the same—"

"Uh, oh. Where are—"

"About a mile north of the place—"

Jacob tilted his head. Edward stopped, and answered his unspoken question.

"I've made a habit of patrolling the woods at night since the murder. I heard them."

"How close—"

"They weren't making noise," Edward corrected. "I heard what they were thinking, so—"

"And?"

Edward paused. Jacob straightened.

"Males?"

"Yes."

"Ohhh..."

"Yes," Edward said again, his voice lower.

"Who are they coming for?" Jacob asked.

"Who do you think?"

Jacob dropped his arms. Edward's eyes flashed.

"You're right."

"What's the plan?"

"My family is already mustered," Edward said. "We want to take the fight to them first. After what she's done for us—"

"I'll set my pack on them," Jacob said. "Is your pack—"

"We're out in twos, not far away," Edward stated. "Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Which leaves me the odd man out."

"So you came here—"

"Yes," Edward nodded. "I want you with me."

Jacob let out a long breath.

"Okay. We'd better get moving. But first—"

Edward took a step back.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I went to _your _house."

Jacob turned and looked right at me. Edward did, too. It was no good to shrink from the window—they both had known I was there the whole time.

"Bells," Jacob called up. "Edward and I are going to my pack. Then we'll…come back here and tell you what's going on."

"All right," I agreed, my hands closing tight around my cold windowsill. Jacob and I paused again, as if something else needed to be said. Edward tapped Jacob's elbow.

"Let's go."

Jacob turned from me. Edward took off, running faster than I could track. Jacob stepped behind a tree in my yard, and then a moment later, in his massive wolf form, he raced after Edward.

Slowly, I closed my window, staring at the place where they had disappeared. Then, I got up and slowly went back downstairs to clean up the soup I had spilled.

VVV

I ran beside the werewolf. He wasn't so quiet as me. But he was just as fast. We left the road almost instantly, and wove through the forest, the trees flashing past us. Our feet hit the ground in rhythm, and I could hear his breathing, his heartbeat, and his thoughts.

I would never tell him, of course—partly because my capability already irritated him enough, and partly because I would never, ever admit it—but I enjoyed listening to what he was thinking. I had rarely met a mortal whose mental efforts were so selfless, so concentrated around another person without being obsessive. By another person, of course, I mean Isabella. What gave me the most pleasure were the half-formed, emotion-thoughts that leaped into his head whenever Bella touched him. They were almost overpowering, but pure and innocent in their vulnerability. It made me realize that someday, I wished to meet an immortal lady about whom _I _could think such tender thoughts, as Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had.

Jacob's thoughts were not so pleasant now, however. The imprinting dilemma was gnawing at him, as well it should. I couldn't imagine being forced to devote my life to someone because I was overpowered by chemicals. In addition, the idea that Bella could be the new vampires' next target was making him sick. I didn't really enjoy the thought, either.

I leaped easily over a log as Jacob did the same, and we both landed easily on the other side. I knew what I was doing was "less than wise," as Carlisle would say. That's precisely why I hadn't told him about it. I could sense him, and the rest of my family, far behind me, closer to where the murder had taken place. The other two strange vampires' consciousnesses were eluding me.

But other consciousnesses were rising before me.

I could hear Jacob calling to them. I kept my steps steady. I had to remain calm.

Jacob slowed to a trot, and I did the same.

"Jacob," I whispered. He glanced up at me.

"I can read your mind."

_"Duh, I know that. What does he think…?"_

"Jacob."

_"What?"_

I raised my eyebrows.

"Take advantage of that."

His wolf eyes studying me, and I heard him weighing the possibilities, and then focusing his thoughts into actual words.

_"Okay. I get it."_

We continued on for fifty more yards, and then Jacob's thought pattern changed.

_"Here we are," _he said. "_Hold back a sec._"

I obeyed, delaying, and he moved ahead of me into a clearing. A clearing that was full of people.

Seven stood there—six men and one woman. The men were bare-chested and bare-footed, and only wore jean shorts, even though the frost had settled on the grass. The one woman wore shorter shorts and a tank top. They reminded me of shadows in the twilight—but living shadows. I could hear their heartbeats, feel their blood pulsing, all in an orchestrated chorus. I could feel their tension, their flickering questions. They knew I was here.

Jacob transformed seamlessly. The oldest man, who was perhaps in his late twenties, tossed Jacob a pair of pants. Jacob stepped into them easily, pulled them up and then addressed the others.

"No one is to move," he stated, folding his arms over his burly chest. "No one is to speak, and no one is to make a single noise until I am ready to hear you. Understood?"

"What did you bring, Jacob?" the oldest man demanded. "I smell it."

"_Silence!" _Jacob's command was shot through with an undertone of deep savagery. The man glanced at the ground. Jacob eyed each one of them in turn, staring them down, until each one avoided eye contact. I watched from the shelter of the trees, fascinated.

"Please come out and stand beside me," Jacob said, without looking away from the group. I drew myself up, and stepped out into the marginal light.

All their heads snapped up. Their thoughts flurried back and forth between horror, panic and revulsion. But the thoughts were very similar. After all, they were a pack.

I stopped a few feet beside Jacob. But then he slowly closed the distance until our shoulders were touching. I then noticed that the pack members were standing equally close to each other.

"This is Edward Culllen," Jacob said, his voice low and deliberate. "Edward, this is Sam," he gestured to the oldest man. "The lady is Leah."

I spotted a winsome, beautiful woman in the back, whose arms were folded, whose eyes would slice me in two, and whose thoughts would tear me to pieces. Such pain—wild and unchecked, a continuous torture looking for an outlet. I may have to be careful of her.

"Embry,"—a quiet, reserved young man, with a playful bent.

"Jared,"—a leader, almost as formidable as Sam.

"Paul,"—a truly volatile mind, with a savage expression on his face.

"Quil,"—a kind youngster, happy to be a wolf, and a true friend of Jacob's.

"And Seth,"— one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard. The men were all powerfully built, with varying frames, but nearly identical skin. Most had short hair, and very dark, watchful eyes. They were all trained on me.

"You brought a _leech_?" Paul hissed, moving to the front of the pack.

"Paul…" Sam warned. Jacob stood where he was.

"What is this?" Paul pressed. "A joke?...Or a game?"

"Neither," Jacob countered. "It's an emergency."

I heard all other minds besides Paul's perk up, like invisible ears.

"What's up, Jacob?" Embry asked.

"There are two vampires from the north," Jacob began. "Edward says they're moving this way, with the intent to attack Forks—namely the Swan household."

"And…you believe him?" Jared looked at Jacob sideways.

"I do."

"It's a trap, then," Paul broke from the pack and came up before me. "How do we know a whole swarm of leeches isn't waiting to kill us while we stand here right now?" He bared his teeth in a wicked smile, his eyes riveted on me. "You want to start something, blood-sucker?" His jaws snapped together. "I'm ready."

And he was.

But Jacob moved first.

A violent snarl ripped through Jacob's chest and he threw Paul to the ground. The thud shuddered in the earth. He pinned Paul, a hand to his throat. Paul instantly went still. His thoughts flared with both fear and guilt.

"I know they aren't waiting to kill us because just days ago Edward and I faced _death _together," Jacob gritted, thunder in his voice. "We stood like members of one pack, and we brought down a vampire _together, _in this forest. He has told me the truth, to protect the honor and safety of his people and to treat us justly. He has come here in good faith, and you will do _nothing _to break it. Now _sit down." _Jacob raised his eyes to the rest of them. "Sit_ down_."

Reluctantly, all of them settled to the grass. Jacob released Paul, who scooted away. Jacob arose to his full height. And then…he relaxed.

Powerful calm washed over the whole pack. I swear it was almost supernatural. All of their darting thoughts returned to center, and focused on Jacob. It was incredible.

Jacob then turned to me. I caught his idea.

I inclined my head, and softened my gaze as much as I could.

"It's a privilege to meet all of you."

Jacob looked at them. They grudgingly mumbled something in return. I would have been amused if I hadn't been terrified. But I had long practice in masking my emotions, and so I stood next to Jacob and did not move. I don't even think I breathed.

"Here is what's happening," Jacob clasped his hands behind his back. "You will go two by two, with Seth making a group of three. You will patrol Quileute lands up to the Cullen border." He glanced briefly at me. "The vampires we are hunting are two males. We have no idea what they look like." I heard the question rise up in his mind: _How did you know they were males?_

"I heard their thoughts from far away—just snippets, because of the distance," I explained. "One was mourning the female vampire we killed last week—her name was Victoria. The other was consoling the first with thoughts of revenge."

Alarm lit up in four of their minds—the minds of the youngest of the group.

"You can read their minds?" Quil cried.

"I can read everyone's mind," I answered. Instantly, I felt them try to put up shelters around their thoughts, but they were like sheer curtains to me. It didn't matter.

"It's very helpful," Jacob inserted. "Since we can't speak out loud when we've phased, we can still communicate with him."

"What will the leeches be doing?" Sam wanted to know.

"Getting killed," Jacob replied.

"No," Embry shook his head. "The _other _leeches."

Jacob laughed, and I could feel the power he was wielding.

"Ah, see, I was confused…because the Cullens aren't called 'leeches.'" He gave a pointed look at Embry. "The _Cullen _family will be patrolling their own lands, right?" he shot a look at me. I nodded. He let out a quick breath.

"Edward and I will get on the scent and follow it into whichever territory it leads. We'll each communicate with our own pack to corner the prey and kill them. Understood?"

"Do we have any idea what the other…vampires…smell like?" Leah spoke up for the first time.

"The strangers?" Jacob shook his head. "No."

"What about the…other ones?" Quil wondered cautiously.

"Each Cullen has a specific smell. Everybody listen, and remember this, okay?" Jacob began to count off on his fingers. "Carlisle Cullen, the alpha, smells like an oak tree. Esme, his mate, has a chocolate scent. Alice smells strongly of peppermint, her mate Jasper is cotton, Emmett carries the smell of frost, and his mate Rosalie smells like gingerbread. And Edward—"

"We've got him already," Jared growled. "Venison, skunk, and fox blood. _Rotting _fox blood. And a musty cellar."

"Interesting you should say that," Jacob commented. "Because that's wrong."

The pack was confused.

"It's not wrong," Sam protested. "We can all smell—"

"That's what all vampires smell like, especially males," Jacob corrected. "If you're not careful, when you're out hunting, you'll chase down Edward or Carlisle, Emmett or Jasper. You have to smell deep. Seth—come up here." Jacob motioned to him. Seth began to rise. Leah grabbed his arm.

"No way, Jake."

"I'll be right here," Jacob assured her. "I promise. Seth, come here."

Seth gently pulled free of his sister and approached me, his eyes fixed on my face. He stood before me and looked at me openly, and I was amazed at how very little prejudice had taken root in his mind. Jacob was wise to have chosen him.

He gazed up at me, for I was taller, then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I was so caught up in his concentration, that I began to do the same. And for the first time in my life, I tried to pick out a scent as Jacob did. I didn't focus on the "wet dog" idea, the part that repulsed me. Instead, I pushed it aside and searched deeper.

It took me a while, but I finally found Seth's heart.

Seth smelled like a field of new grass just after a rain, when a pure, brisk wind rushed through the blades. I took another breath, widening my focus, and took in the entire pack. It was easier with werewolves than with vampires, I supposed, because their hearts were alive, and pounding like steady drums. But I was still astounded at what I found there.

Sam: autumn leaves rushing through a rocky valley; Leah: pinecones crackling in a fire; Embry: the ash and smoke of an underbrush fire; Jared: sun-baked earth in midsummer; Paul: the heavy air before a thunderstorm; Quil: a spring rain that sings against the leaves and stones. And of course Jacob, with his odd mixture of chestnut, pine, coal…and now, a brushing of lilac.

I opened my eyes wide. Seth had already done the same. He canted his head at me.

"Antique books," he decided. Then his brow furrowed. "And…lamp oil, and India ink, I think…and some sort of rich alcohol. Maybe…wine?"

Jacob was impressed. I was pleased. After all, who wanted to smell like rotten fox blood?

"Very well done," Jacob commended him. "Everyone, follow the same example. Make sure you are tracking a stranger before you chase him." Jacob turned to me. We both glanced at the sky.

"Yes, you're right," I said, without him saying anything. "We need to—"

"Edward and I are going back to the Swan house briefly, and then we'll join you," Jacob said. He cast his gaze over all of them, and his tone quieted as he looked at Paul. "Sorry I was rough on you."

"You're the pack leader," Paul shrugged, then smirked. "I'm a smart-mouth."

Jacob looked at Sam, then Leah and Seth.

"Be careful, okay?"

A few of them gave him small smiles. He returned them.

"I'll see you later." He faced me. "Let's go."

VVV

Dad still wasn't home yet. And now I was worried. I could only guess what Edward and Jacob had been talking about, and none of what my imagination conjured made me feel better.

I watched the darkness settle outside my window as I ate my bowl of soup. The house was silent, as if it was waiting and listening, too. It was dark.

Footsteps sounded. I shot to my feet. Edward had appeared in my yard, lit by a cold full moon. He was facing one of my trees. Jacob then moved into sight. I set down my bowl and ran.

I shoved open the front door and both guys faced me.

"What the heck is going on?" I demanded, stomping up to them. They stood shoulder to shoulder, waiting for me to come close enough.

"There are more vampires, Bells," Jacob explained quietly.

"What?" My eyes widened. "_More?"_

"Two more, to be exact," Edward said.

"Males," Jacob told me. "We think one of them is the mate of the one we killed."

"So…" I said shakily. "He's upset."

Jacob glanced at the cement.

"He wants to kill you."

My heart plunged.

"Me? Wha…Why _me?" _I stammered.

Jacob shrugged.

"I killed his mate." He swallowed. "He wants to kill mine."

My mouth fell open, but my heart was shuddering too hard for me to speak.

"We're not going to let that happen," Edward stepped in. "Both my family and Jacob's pack are combing the entire woods. If they get within a mile of your house it'll be a miracle."

My eyes searched Jacob's.

"So, what…What are you going to do?"

"Edward and I will hunt them together." His gaze hardened. "They'll be dead by morning."

"But…but you…" My thoughts were disjointed, and my vision was clouding. "Are males stronger than females?"

"Sometimes, yes," Edward acknowledged. "Sometimes significantly so."

I wrapped my arms around myself. I had forgotten my coat. I was freezing.

"You'll…You'll be careful, right?" My voice broke.

"Sure," Jacob said. But I didn't believe him.

Suddenly, both guys looked over their shoulders at the shadowy woods.

"We need to go," Jacob murmured. He started striding away. My hands fluttered toward him, but I quickly clenched them into fists. Then, he stopped. He turned slightly, and met my eyes with his soft, shining gaze.

"Hey," he said. "I love you."

Then he broke into a run, and was swallowed by the night.

"Jacob…!" I strangled out. Silence answered me. Next to me, Edward shifted.

"Well, I need to keep close to him, so—"

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest and taking in a deep, choking breath of him. He started, then returned the embrace. He was hard, and cold, but his grip was so gentle.

"Oh!" he breathed, pitying me. "Oh, Bella…" He stroked the back of my head, holding me tight for a moment. Then he backed up and cradled my face in his chilly hands, brushing away my tears with his thumbs.

"I'll take care of him," he said, his dark eyes fervent. "I promise. All right?"

I nodded weakly, biting my lip.

"All right," I managed. "Take care of yourself too, okay?"

He smiled a little.

"I'll do my best." He leaned forward, kissed my head, and whispered into my hair:

"Lock your doors. And stay out of sight." He then turned, and just as quickly and silently as Jacob, vanished into the darkness.

I shivered hard, pushing my tears away from my eyes. Then, though furious and helpless, I retreated into the house, obediently locked the door, and headed back up to my room.

I knew my bed would be a prison. So I wrapped my robe over my jeans and long-sleeved shirt, and swept my big blanket around myself, and sat down on the floor near my window. I gazed up at the full moon through the frosted glass, tears dripping down my cheeks. Quietly, I began murmuring that old song again, fighting my dread, and wishing they could hear me.

_Loola-Bye, oh, Loola-Bye_

_My lovely loola moon_

_Tip-toe by where my babies lie_

_In your tiny silver shoon_

_Will you guard, will you keep_

_Will you watch over please_

_My wee ones, my lambkins_

_My sweet chick-a-chick-a-dees…_

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: 1) Whoosh, I had to do some damage control after that last chapter! Don't you people trust me? I am here to be your hero, to make you cry tears of joy in the end, and not sadness! (I think Stephanie Meyer has given us all enough of the latter…) 2) My dear British readers, I love you. I have absolutely nothing against you—you are some of my favorite people of all. I just needed to use a scene from an old war here, and the similarities were too perfect to pass up. I hope you'll still enjoy it. 3) I am using the physical appearances found in the film, because they're easier for me to visualize. _

_All your reviews are priceless, and they urge me onward. Thank you so much, and I want to keep hearing from you! Enjoy!_

_VVVVVVVVVV_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_So much the worse for me that I am strong. Do I want to live? What kind of living will it be when you—oh, God! would _you _like to live with your soul in the grave?"_

_-Wuthering Heights_

The night was heavy, and hung over our heads like a shroud. But I was at home in it. So was Edward.

My whole chest was throbbing. Bells was back there, by herself, and tearing myself away from her like that literally hurt me. I knew that if I'd held her…or _kissed _her…I would never have been able to leave.

Edward knew that, of course. He was aware of every little thing that was running through my head right now. He'd never know how grateful I was that he didn't say anything. Or maybe he did.

I was desperate to shake the feeling of dread that had been sitting like a rock in my gut since this afternoon. The concept of imprinting had shaken me down to my bones. If I hadn't phased to run straight to Bella's afterwards, I might have been sick. And right now, it was distracting me.

I tripped over a tangle of wild rosebushes, and bashed my chin on the ground. Huffing, I yanked my paws loose of the bush, stumbled ahead and tried to get my bearings and still keep up with Edward. But he had stopped. I slowed, too.

Edward stood in a beam of moonlight, motionless. He wasn't even breathing hard.

_He doesn't breathe, idiot. _

"_Let's go," _I muttered.

"Jacob."

"_What?" _I shook out my forepaw. Edward still didn't move.

"Forget the imprinting for now."

"_Oh, right," _I snorted. _"Easy for you to say."_

"What I mean is," Edward looked at me pointedly. "Right now we're dealing with very real danger—danger to Isabella. If anything happens to her tonight, you won't be _able _to worry about imprinting. Take things one at a time. Live through each night, and worry about the morning when the sun comes up."

I really had no answer for that. But he didn't seem to understand. My legs were like jelly. How could I hunt when I was paralyzed with fear, and I couldn't hide it from him like I had from my pack?

Edward took two steps closer to me, and leveled a severe gaze at me.

"Listen to me, Jacob. _No one _who loves as deeply as you do will let it be shaken off by some hormonal, animal swing. It _can't _be shaken off. It's rooted inside you, in your soul, in your body. You _love _her. It isn't going away. Someday, you may have to make a choice, yes. But I've rarely met any man so determined as you. If any werewolf has a chance of tossing this imprinting thing out as the rubbish it is, it's you."

I hesitated.

"_You think so?"_

Edward canted his head.

"Have you ever read Shakespeare's sonnet number 116?"

"_Um…I don't know."_

"I'll lend it to you when we get back," Edward decided. "It will fix things for you. I promise."

I let out a rattling breath. I wasn't sure why, but I believed him. He seemed certain, and that security was contagious.

"_All right_," I said. He nodded once.

"Good." He gave me a frightening smile. "Let's go hunt some blood-suckers."

VVV

Jacob's thoughts settled after that. Almost as soon as he phased, I had recognized that his wolfishness had compounded, his pack mentality heightened. On the whole, it made him more sensitive and alert—but if the alpha lost confidence, and was skittish and afraid, then _he _needed a pack leader. I wouldn't do this for just anyone. But for him, and for Bella, I would step into that role.

We raced along, both of us breathing deeply, toward the place I had sensed the vampires the night before. Jacob's feet were sure, now, and he followed just a pace behind me. The trees flashed past us. In my mind, I listened.

VVV

My steps were silent. But Emmett's weren't. I stole a glance back at him.

"Quiet, my love," I warned in a whisper.

"What?" he wondered. "Rose, I—"

"Sh." I held up a hand. The night was cold, and laden, and the moon drifted between ghostly clouds, casting deceitful shadows. I knew the rest of our family was to the north and south of us. But that was not what I heard.

"A wolf," I murmured. Emmett came close up behind me, and I could feel his cool breath on the back of my head.

"It is the Black alpha," he said. I frowned, concentrating.

"Ah," my shoulders relaxed. "He is with Edward."

"Shall we leave them to this area?"

I considered. Then, I shook my head.

"No. We'll keep patrolling, but stay near to them as we can."

"You suspect the other vampires are near?"

I glanced at Emmett. I could see him perfectly, though the light was dim.

"Don't you?"

He nodded slowly.

"I do."

"Then let's go." We took off again, and Emmett took greater care to keep his feet soundless.

VVV

_"Stop." _

I instantly halted beside my sister. Paul was just behind her. The silence of the winter wood fell around us.

_"What?" _Paul wondered.

_"Vampire," _Leah growled.

_"Let's kill him," _Paul started forward.

_"Wait,_" I cut in.

_"Seth—" _Leah's voice was impatient.

_"Take a deep breath, both of you," _I said. Paul didn't. He just shook his mane. Leah, on the other hand, took my suggestion.

_"I just smell blood. Blood and…wait. Old…paper?"_

_"Edward,_" I stated, searching with my mind now as well as my nose. _"And…there he is! Jacob, can you hear me?"_

_"Yep," _came the answer, slightly faint, but his voice was strong.

_"Any luck?" _Leah asked him.

_"We're getting closer. Follow us from a distance, if you can."_

_"Got it," _Leah leaped forward. _"Good luck_."

VVV

It was late. Past midnight. Charlie still hadn't come home. The reasons for that chilled me. Could the vampires have escaped the net set up for them? Could they have killed someone else?

Were they coming for me?

I was so cold. Even my robe and blanket couldn't warm me. I stiffly crawled into bed, not daring to turn any lights on, and buried myself in three more blankets. I couldn't think of anything else I could do but pray. I prayed for the Cullens and the pack, that they could work together to bring down those monsters. I prayed for Edward, that he would help Jacob as best he could.

And I prayed that I could stay alive, so that my wolf could come back to me.

VVV

**jacob**

_"What's that?" _

Edward and I stopped. We literally froze, becoming one with the woods.

"I don't…" Edward whispered. I took a deep breath. Smelling was easier in this form.

_"Spices, and sun-baked grass," _I murmured. I glanced at Edward. His eyes were closed.

"…Laurent…" he ventured. I breathed again.

_"Gunpowder…and blood…"_

"Blood?" Edward repeated. "Don't you look beneath—"

_"I did," _I interrupted. _"That's what's there. Concentrate. What's his name?"_

Edward stilled, his eyes closing again. Then, he whispered one word.

"James."

_"How far away are they?"_

"Half a mile."

_"Let's roll, then."_

"Jacob?"

_"What?"_

"They're very strong," Edward said slowly.

_"Leah, Paul and Seth are close behind us," _I told him. _"And, if I'm not mistaken, Rosalie and Emmett are, too."_

Edward's head jerked up and to his right. Then he laughed softly.

"You're right." He turned back to me. "Okay, then…let's roll."

VVV

**edward**

James and Laurent were running. That made sense—but I was confused by their pattern. Or rather, their lack of pattern. From everything I could tell, they were coming straight at us.

_"Do they know we're coming?" _Jacob asked.

"No," I admitted, hopping over a bush. "But they will soon."

Indeed, those words had just left my mouth when awareness flashed through James' mind.

"Whhssht!" I hissed, coming to light on a boulder. Jacob stopped just below me.

_"Do they—"_

"Yes," I said, hearing realization blossom in Laurent's head as well. "They're going to try splitting up. But they're—"

I couldn't finish. Because just then, the two vampires appeared right in front of us.

VVV

**rosalie**

I stopped. Emmett stopped right beside me. In the forest far away, distant enough that no human ear could have heard it, I heard a deep, stiff growl.

"Who?" Emmett wondered. I didn't have to think about it. That snarl had once rattled the air about an inch from my face. I knew it intimately.

"It's Black," I said. I reached behind me and gripped Emmett's wrist. "Go get Alice and Jasper."

"Where will you be?"

"Helping Edward," I told him. I turned around and kissed Emmett quickly. "Go."

With one last look at me, he spun and raced off into the woods. Setting my jaw, I faced the snarls and started toward them.

VVV

**seth**

I halted suddenly. Leah and Paul ran on for about twenty feet before they realized I had stopped.

"_What?" _Leah whipped around.

"_Listen."_

We stilled. Then, far into the woods, we heard Jacob's voice. And in our minds, we saw the enemy he faced.

"_Go! Go, go, go!" _Leah cried, breaking into an all-out run, Paul and I right behind her.

VVV

**bella**

I dreamed. And it was more vivid than any dream I had ever had.

A battle rocked the woods.

Gunfire shattered the trees. I watched from afar as two armies dodged through the smoky woods. A gray, foggy dawn showed them to me—two armies swarming between the trees. Smoke from the flintlocks rose through the branches. Screams and shouts echoed without source. The soldiers came into focus. I could see two armies, but three factions. A distant recollection came back to me: a documentary of the French and Indian War. I saw the scarlet uniforms of the British to my far left. To my right, I could see the blue uniforms of the French, and the copper, painted skin and feathers of Indian tribes. I watched the scrambling, aiming and firing with the same detachment as I had watched the documentary.

Until I recognized a face.

I saw a curl of golden hair beneath a brimmed French hat—and an angelic face beneath it, strained with fear and determination.

Carlisle.

What? Why was _he _there? Worse, he looked as if he was in charge of the front lines. He was shouting to his men—they were hiding behind an old, broken-down stone wall. His men…

There was Jasper, who had lost his hat. He was desperately reloading his musket.

Beside him, Emmett, his hands blackened with earth as he leaned his elbows on the wall and fired a deafening shot.

A tall form carrying a long gun darted forward and landed on his knees next to Carlisle. He pulled off his hat and ran his hand through his auburn hair, casting a worried gaze across the line.

Edward.

Carlisle shouted something to him. I couldn't hear it over another round of shots. Edward nodded, then raced through the shrubbery toward their allies, a Native American division. I could see all of them too, now. And what I saw made me cold.

Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil and Seth.

Their bare skins glistened with sweat, they wore leather leggings and moccasins, and their long hair bristled with beads and feathers. They worked with their muskets just as efficiently as the Cullen soldiers.

Edward hid behind a huge, wide oak tree. He put his fingers to his teeth and whistled. One Indian's head turned sharply. Then, he rose up and stepped swiftly to Edward's side, sharing the shelter of the tree.

My heart thudded to a stop. This Indian was thick-chested, his muscled arms painted, his pitch-black hair hanging down to his waist in waves, except for the top half, which was bound up with long gray feathers. And though the left half of his face was covered in black paint, I knew it as well as I knew my own name.

It was Jacob.

I tried to cry out for him. But my voice was disembodied, and though my throat strained, I made no sound.

Edward put a hand on Jacob's shoulder and yelled into his ear. Jacob then leaned toward Edward and answered. They gazed at each other. Their looks were like stone. Fear mounted inside me.

Finally, Jacob nodded once, firmly. Edward spun and whistled again, this time to his regiment. Carlisle caught his eye. He made an affirmative motion. Jacob shouted to his men in his native tongue. They all got their feet underneath them, as if ready to spring.

Jacob and Edward locked eyes again. Edward held out his hand. Jacob gripped it hard. Then, the two of them whirled, leaped over the wall and led a charge against the enemy.

The British saw what was happening. They mustered their courage and rose to their feet, letting out shouts that matched those of the French and Indians. Time dragged. I saw it all in slow motion…and I could do nothing to stop it.

Edward fired as he ran. He hit a British soldier in the head. Jacob threw a steel knife, and it struck another enemy in the thigh, felling him.

Edward slammed his back against a tree as his brothers and father raced past him, and his sure hands hurried to reload. But he wasn't fast enough.

Like lightning, a faceless British soldier stepped past the tree, twirled his musket with wicked expertise and thrust the bayonet straight through Edward's chest.

_"No!" _I screamed, but no sound came out_ "No, no, no!"_

Edward's hands went limp, and he dropped his gun. The British soldier strode on, without even looking back. Edward slid to the ground, leaning back against the tree, a red stain widening on his shirt, his eyes blank with shock.

Jacob saw him.

He jerked to a halt in mid stride. His eyes widened. He shouted Edward's name. His moccasined feet flew over the underbrush and he threw himself down beside Edward as Edward slumped forward. Jacob caught him in his arms and pressed his strong hand to Edward's wound. Edward looked up at him. They spoke.

And then Edward's eyes flashed. He shouted a warning. Jacob tried to leap to his feet.

It was too late.

Another faceless British soldier had come up behind him, and brought his sword straight down the back of Jacob's head and neck like a hammer.

My heart burst.

"_JACOB!"_

The British soldier strode on, without even looking back. Jacob's whole frame stiffened, and then collapsed against Edward's. Jacob's dark head fell onto Edward's shoulder. Tears ran down Edward's cheeks as he pressed his hand against Jacob's neck and closed his own eyes. I watched as the breath left them both, and the war rushed on without them.

I awoke with a wail that shook my windows. Tears streamed down my face as I jerked into a sitting position on my bed. I wrapped my trembling arms around myself as I shook and spasmed, choking with horror and heartbreak. I couldn't shake the dread, the terror, the last image of my dream. Because the nightmare was real. And it was happening outside, in the forest.

"No," I said through my teeth, my bones quaking and my gut churning. I flung my covers off myself and rammed on my shoes. "No, no, _no._"

I got up, opened my door and hurried down my stairs. Through my cloudy vision, I glanced outside and saw that Charlie was still gone. With a single, focused thought, I moved through the kitchen and into Dad's work area. There, I pulled open a top drawer and stuck my hand inside.

I had two memories of the object I grabbed. The first was Charlie saying, when I was very little:

_"Do not ever, ever touch this, Bells."_

And the second memory was much later, of him saying:

_"You're here by yourself a lot, and I work weird shifts. So let me show you how to use this."_

I withdrew the object, and started toward the door. Yes, my nightmare was happening just outside. But now, I wasn't just some disembodied presence that had to watch helplessly. No. I was here, in the flesh, and I was going to do something.

VVV

**jacob**

The new vampires smelled rancid. More revolting than all of the Cullens' blood-scents combined. But they didn't pause to let me think about it.

They ran at us, as if they had just been waiting for us to arrive. The one charging at me had long blonde hair in a ponytail, was dressed in jeans and leather, and had eyes like Satan.

James.

The other was a black man, long dreadlocks flying, his long, open coat revealing a ripped chest and stomach.

Laurent.

As one, Edward and I kicked it into gear. We lunged at them, and I let out a roar. We met our foes in the middle.

I leaped and struck James in the chest. He met me with equal strength, and we grappled. My paws flew, my teeth found his head and tore at his hair. His teeth found my neck and ripped at my fur.

I could sense Edward fighting with his vampire too, more as mountain lions would. They circled, then lunged, striking hard, fast blows, tossing each other to the ground, rolling, leaping up, and then coming in again, with more savagery.

I flung the blonde vampire sideways, and he rolled lithely away, hopping to his feet like a cat. He grinned at me.

I jumped at him again, my teeth ready to sink into his neck. He gripped something in his hand, wound up and swung it.

A thick piece of young wood struck me in the side of the mouth. Pain blasted up the right side of my face, and I saw sparks before my eyes. I staggered sideways. Blood swelled against my tongue.

"I've killed your kind before," he hissed gleefully. "I enjoy it."

My sight came back to me, but my legs were weakened. I glared at him, snarling, blood dripping from my mouth. He was making me angry.

VVV

**edward**

Laurent was strong. Very strong. And he was violent, used to fighting all sorts of foes. All I had on my side was brute strength and what quickness I inherently possessed. It had been decades since I had fought another vampire. And it showed.

He hit me in the face with an open palm. It would have torn open my skin had I been human. I crashed against a tree, shaking it, then managed to shove myself away from it. I could not get cornered.

"Why are you fighting alongside a dog?" Laurent peered at me, speaking with a gentle accent. "He is your enemy. _We _are your people."

He lashed out then, faster than my eyes could track, and throttled me, slamming me up against the tree and lifting me in the air. My fingers clawed at his. He bared his teeth.

"Confess to me that I am right, and I will let you live."

"No," I managed. "He's my friend. And you're a monster."

He shrugged.

"Then I will kill you."

VVV

**rosalie**

The sounds of fierce struggle were difficult to miss. It sounded as if one section of the forest was being shredded. I picked up my pace so that I was nearly flying, my hair streaming out behind me.

I heard a loud _crack_, and then a canine yelp. Concern darted through me. I leaped over a boulder, took three more dashing steps, then came to a silent halt, my eyes widening.

About fifty meters away, a disheveled, devilish vampire with long blonde hair and a self-satisfied smile, stood tall over Jacob Black, whom he had just flung to the ground. Then, my chest tightened. The vampire was reaching inside his leather jacket.

I moved.

VVV

**seth**

We ripped through the undergrowth, no longer bothering to stay quiet. My tongue lolled and I sucked in air like a jet engine, readying to throw my body at whoever was attacking my alpha.

We burst through some shrubs, and the battle leaped up in front of us. However, the fight in the foreground was not the one we had expected.

A tall, dark-skinned vampire had Edward Cullen pinned against a tree by his throat. Edward was struggling to break free, but the enemy was tightening his grip.

I hesitated—Paul was in front. But he didn't even break stride.

He hit that vampire like a train. The wicked hand knocked loose of Edward's throat, and Edward tumbled to the ground. Paul rolled the vampire, whipped around, took his coat in his teeth and flung him. He crashed against three trees before hammering into the ground.

"Thanks," Edward rose to his feet, rubbing his neck.

_"He just stinks worse than you,_" Paul said wryly. Edward had no time to reply.

My attention was wrenched away by a horrible thud. Another vampire, with long blonde hair had won a grapple with Jacob, and thrown him to the ground. The next second, the vampire reached into his jacket—

And pulled out a pistol, and aimed it at Jacob's head.

VVV

**jacob**

It was like wrestling with a thunderstorm. The vampire wouldn't give an inch, and neither would I. I tore the sleeves of his jacket to shreds, and one pant leg. He beat me over the head with fists like iron.

Then, suddenly he shifted. He gave way. I lost my balance. Then, he ducked and slammed me in the gut, sending me crashing to the earth, gasping.

My head flashed up. He grinned again. Then, he reached inside his jacket, pulled out a gun and pointed it at my face.

I was dead. I knew it.

His hand tensed. He pulled the trigger.

_Bells…_

Something flashed in front of me. The gunshot lashed like a whip, deafening me. I shied away.

But I was not dead.

I jerked to my feet. A woman—an angel—stood right in front of the vampire. She had taken the bullet in the chest.

Terror hit me. But then, the woman grabbed the vampire's wrists, threw her whole weight against him and flung him to the side, ripping the gun out of his grip. She then threw the gun on the ground and stepped on it. It crushed into small pieces. The woman looked at me.

It was Rosalie. She had a hole in her shirt, but she was unharmed.

_"Rose…!" _I whispered. But she couldn't hear me. So I did the next best thing. I stepped up to her, and licked her lightly on the cheek. She shoved my neck lightly.

"Keep that to yourself," she muttered, but she was smiling.

Just then, Leah, Seth and Paul threw themselves after my vampire and engaged him in a thrashing brawl. I looked at Edward. He was watching Laurent, who was scrambling to his feet. I shook myself, prowling forward.

My pack had a handle on James. I would help Edward kill Laurent.

VVV

**bella**

My steps gathered strength as I headed out to the road. That is, until a gunshot rocked the night.

I stopped where I was, listening to the echoes of the shot bounce against the hundreds of trees.

Who had a _gun? _Then my heart leaped into my throat. Could Charlie and the other police be out in the forest too? What if the vampires found them?

What if they shot at Jacob…?

Gritting my teeth, I quickened my pace, leaving the light of my house behind me.

VVV

**edward**

I have to confess it. I have never been so happy to see a group of werewolves in my life. And Paul was officially my friend. I didn't care what he thought I smelled like.

Right now, he, Leah and Seth had set upon James, and he was retreating, lashing out at them and attempting to climb trees, only to have his ankles bitten and to be dragged back down to the ground.

Rosalie came up next to me, and I smiled tightly at her chagrined but endearing thoughts about Jacob giving her a kiss. Jacob, his eyes and mind fixed on Laurent, approached my other side.

_"Let's kill him,_" Jacob gritted.

"I agree," I said. "Rose?"

"Oh, I'm right here," she grinned, her eyes flashing at Laurent. Laurent rose to his full height, looked at all of us—turned and fled.

I lunged after him. But then my mind was shattered by a terrible cry of pain. Rosalie passed me, then skidded to a halt.

"What?"

_"Leah!" _Jacob cried. _"What happened?"_

_"He stabbed my ear!" _she sobbed. _"He got a sharp piece of wood and he—"_

_"Phase back!" _Jacob ordered. _"You'll heal faster."_

"Here," Rosalie said quickly, stripping off her long red coat. "She can have this."

I quickly grasped it, leaped over a log and ran up to the three wolves, followed by Jacob and Rosalie. Leah was scratching at her bleeding ear with her front paw, whimpering.

_"Phase, Leah!" _Jacob said again.

_"I'm trying!"_

"Where did James go?" I demanded.

_"Don't know_," Paul panted. _"What about the other one?"_

I spun around. I could barely hear Laurent's panicked thoughts.

"I'll chase the dark one," Rosalie said.

_"I'll come with you_," Jacob told her. _"Seth, Paul, you come with me. Call the pack and tell them to start hunting the one that smells like gunpowder. Edward—"_

"I'll stay with Leah," I finished for him. "I can hear my family coming. They'll be here soon. We'll split up and follow each of you."

_"Good," _Jacob said. _"Let's go!" _

VVV

**bella**

Scenes from Dracula replayed in my mind as I walked. The dawn was coming, but it was gray, and cold, and still distant. Fear and determination gripped my heart equally. And then, suddenly, the fear overpowered the determination.

He stepped out of thin air, as surely as if he had materialized from the fog. His black clothes were ragged. His hair was long, blonde, and flowed over his shoulders. His eyes were piercing, even in the waning moonlight, and his mouth bore a deadly sneer. I knew in that moment, that whenever I imagined Dracula henceforth, he would wear this vampire's face.

"Oh." He blinked. His expression turned to one of pleasant surprise. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Why are you walking around alone in the woods, kid?"

I took a deep breath…and then I let it out.

"Because I'm going to stop you from killing the one I love," I said. He canted his head.

"Which one? I killed a lot of people back there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, creeping toward me. "Could it be the weakling vampire boy whose body parts I left strewn on the path all the way here? Or how about the wolf?"

My heart thudded. It must have shown on my face, because he smiled.

"Ah, yes. The alpha wolf, who was so full of himself he thought he'd take me on alone, even after his vampire friend was in several pieces." He appeared to think. "I rather liked the color of his fur. I just left him lying there, but maybe I should skin him and keep the pelt. What do you think?"

I had gone completely cold. My heart had shivered to dust within me. But there was one thing: I was no longer afraid.

With one smooth movement, I reached to the back of my jeans, pulled out a heavy handgun, aimed point blank, and shot him.

VVV

**edward**

Leah sat on a log, wrapped up in Rosalie's coat. Her long hair streamed like ribbons of ebony down her shoulders. She stared straight ahead, her arms around herself, only one thought whimpering softly through her mind:

_"Sam…Sam…Sam…_"

Carefully, I settled down beside her. She glanced at me with her dark penetrating eyes, and I heard her reaction to my scent, but it was a tired, distracted one.

"Are you still in pain?" I asked quietly. She shrugged.

"My neck hurts."

She was bluffing. I knew that stinging was running all up and down the side of her head and neck as her body struggled to heal.

"May I?" I asked. She stiffened, but didn't say anything. Carefully, I reached over and moved her coarse, soft hair away from her ear and neck. I could see that she had stopped bleeding, and the wound was clotting. I just wished it would stop hurting her. But as I considered her thoughts again, it was as if she _wanted _to feel physical pain—as if it distracted her from the ache in her heart.

"Sam?" I murmured.

She suddenly squeezed her eyes shut, and tears dripped down.

"Stay out of my mind, Cullen," she snapped.

"I'm sorry," I ducked my head. "It's just part of who I am. It's built into me, and I can't get rid of it. Like your love for Sam."

She jerked her head up, and her eyes met mine. But her guard had slipped. I tried to smile at her.

"It's a credit to you, Leah. To love without being loved in return takes great strength. And someday I know the pain will ease."

She gazed at me for a long moment.

"Thank you, Edward."

My consciousness was suddenly flooded with urgent thoughts. I leaped to my feet and turned around, to see Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Emmett rush into the glen.

"What happened here?" Carlisle demanded, surveying the wrecked forest.

"Carlisle, can you come look at Leah?" I asked quickly. "She was stabbed in the ear while in her wolf form."

Carlisle instantly moved to Leah's side. My mother and siblings then turned to me, full of questions.

"The two vampires have split up," I told them. "One went north, and the other—"

A shot rang out. We stiffened.

"What—" Esme started.

"That's the edge of the forest, close to town," Carlisle noted.

"James," I muttered in realization. "Jasper, Alice, you come with me. Esme, Emmett, head north and see if the pack needs any help bagging the other vampire—Laurent."

Without another word, Esme and Emmett jetted off in the direction Jacob and his pack had taken. I sprang into a run, my feet moving as fast as they could, Alice and Jasper right beside me.

VVV

**bella**

The vampire staggered backward. I had hit him in the left part of his chest. His hand flew to where the bullet had struck him—but then he lifted his head. I hadn't been sure if a bullet would hurt him. Apparently not. But it had been worth a try.

"Smart one, girl," he snapped. "Did you try that on Victoria, too? I'll bet she laughed at you."

"Who's laughing now?" I said back. "Last I checked, her remains are strung out in a burned-up forest." My voice was flat and harsh. But a hole had already been punched through my chest—I felt just as cruel as he.

"I loved her," he snarled, advancing on me again. "I swore I'd kill the ones responsible for her death. And I did."

"Feel better now?" My face was blank. He shook his head.

"But I will." He lunged at me. I didn't run. He grabbed my shoulders and took me down. My back slammed into the dirt. But I held onto that gun.

James landed on top of me, crushing me, then bent down, found the base of my neck with his teeth and bit me.

I screamed. It was as if he had touched me with a red-hot poker. But through the delirious agony, I managed to move my arm. I shakily brought that gun up and thrust it right under his jaw, where his jugular vein used to be. Then, with my last bit of strength, I pulled the trigger and shot him again.

VVV

**edward**

I was running so fast I thought I would kill myself with the effort. But I could hear the wild, primal thoughts ahead of us as if they were shrieks. We were already too late.

Just as the sun came up over the woods, Jasper, Alice and I burst onto a trail, to see James pinning Bella to the ground, his teeth sunk into her neck.

"_Bella!" _I shouted.

But my voice was drowned out by the slapping thunder of another gunshot. James' head whiplashed backward and he was thrown off her. He thudded to the ground beside her, grabbing his throat with both hands. Bella collapsed into spasms, and dropped the gun.

James saw us. He staggered to his feet and tried to run, but it was clear he was dizzy, and hurt.

I leaped.

I grabbed is heels and he tripped, falling down hard. With a brutal snarl, Jasper jumped over my head and landed on James' back. Then, Alice pounced, and grabbed James' head in a vice grip. With one swift twist, she had broken his head off and flung it over her shoulder.

I didn't stop to assess the body. Alice and Jasper would take care of it. Instead, I threw myself toward Bella, my mind whirling as the scent of her blood flooded my head.

VVV

**bella**

I couldn't see. Not really. Only the hazy image of a gray sky above me, and the spider-like branches of trees. My throat was thick, and breathing was tearing me apart. Pain swarmed through my neck like I'd been stung by a hive of bees. I could feel a cold, menacing sensation threading through my veins from the place where he had bitten me.

And then someone landed beside me.

"Oh, Bella!" he gasped, stroking my hair away from my face. I blinked, trying to see him. But I recognized his voice, and relief clashed against my despair.

"Edward!" I whispered through parched lips. "Jacob…?"

"Shh," Edward commanded, frantic. His cold fingers pressed against my throat, and his eyes fixed on my bite. "Well. Maybe this is the reason I met you, little girl," he whispered with broken affection. He took a deep breath and he closed his eyes. "God give me strength!" Then, he pressed his lips to my wound and drew in a mouthful of my blood.

VVV

**jacob**

Laurent was dead. It had been messy, but quick. Now, I left my pack behind and followed our trail back at breakneck speed, desperate to know if James had been brought down.

I crashed into the glen where the first skirmish had taken place, and found Dr. Carlisle with Leah, who was human again.

"_Where?" _I said, then filled with frustration that he couldn't read my mind as Edward did. But Leah picked up on my question.

"That way," she pointed. "We heard a gunshot. Edward, Alice and Jasper followed it.

"_A gunshot?" _I repeated, but they just looked at me. Huffing in exasperation, I took off after Edward, ignoring the ache in my muscles.

Soon, I found the path that Bells and I had taken last Christmas, and I followed it downhill. I could hear a commotion up ahead.

I rounded a corner and saw Alice and Jasper ripping James' body apart with vigor. And then I saw Edward bent over Bella's body, his mouth on her neck.

VVV

**bella**

The menacing thickness retreated, up my chest, up my neck, out my wound and into Edward's mouth. The stinging subsided. But I felt cold. So cold…

"Get back!"

The command shook the trees. The voice was shattered, terrified…and familiar.

Edward withdrew his mouth, then leaped away from me.

"What were you doing?" the ragged voice cried. "Bells!"

Someone thudded to their knees beside me. I could barely see, but warmth from his body washed over me. Blinking hard, I gazed up into bright brown eyes that were flooded with tears.

"Jacob…" I breathed, happiness touching my heart, even though I knew I was on the edge of death. "Jacob…You're okay…"

His face twisted and he took my head in his broad hands, bent down and kissed me fervently three times, each time more deeply. I tasted the salt of his tears.

"Bells! Oh, Bells, what are you doing out here?" he sobbed.

"I love you," I said, because that answer made sense to me. "I love you." My eyelids flickered, and I couldn't keep them open anymore.

"Bells!" Jacob wailed, but his voice sounded distant. I faded down into the blackness. The last thing I remember was hearing my name one more time, and being wrapped tightly in infinite warmth.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: And…here it is. The final installment. I am so sad to see it end. But I hope you have enjoyed going on this adventure with me. What would I do without you, dear readers? You have done so much for me already, but I will ask one more thing of you: if you finish this chapter, review it. I don't care if it's just a smiley face. Flood my inbox. Then I will be content with what I have done, and be able to say goodbye to these characters more gently. Thank you once more, sweet readers. You are the wind beneath my wings._

_VVVVVVVVV _

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But it bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error, and upon me prov'd,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd."_

_-Sonnet 116, William Shakespeare_

**bella**

I couldn't open my eyes. It felt like my entire body was made of lead, and I was sinking deeper and deeper into the soft darkness that surrounded me. Pain thudded through my veins, dull and frustrated, into the tips of my fingers and the ends of my toes, twisting around one concentrated spot at the base of my neck. My chest rose and fell once in a while, but shallowly. It was the only movement I was capable of.

But I could hear.

There were two voices drifting around in the air outside of me. One to my left, the other to my right, perhaps nearer my feet than my head.

"Who said you could come in here?" one deep, fiery voice demanded from my left, though his tones were hushed.

"A simple 'thank you' would be sufficient," the other voice, like a knife concealed by a thin sheath of velvet, replied. They were both familiar, one more than the other, but their hard tones were foreign.

"Answer my question," the first voice ordered.

"The doctor. If anyone has authority over this room, I would assume it is he."

"A lot _he_ knows," the first voice snarled. "He wasn't out there today when you—"

"When I what?" the second cut in. "Saved her life?"

"I don't know what you were doing," the first muttered. "I don't think you did either."

The second voice was silent, then sighed minutely.

"You _do _know that I was trying as hard as I could to be helpful. I cannot help what I am." The velvet voice quieted. "And in this case, it seems like a good thing that I _am _what I am."

Silence fell, and I could hear nothing but the slow beating of my heart. Absently, I wondered if one of them had gone. Then, the first, deep voice spoke, very quietly.

"All right, then." He paused. "Thank you."

Tension released like a vise grip let loose, and I heard the bearer of the second voice take a deep, purposeful breath.

"You're welcome. I am glad I could do something."

I registered very light footsteps. The second voice spoke again.

"Please let her know that I would like to see her when she wakes up. Nothing important, I just…" I almost sensed a smile. "She has beautiful eyes, doesn't she?"

The owner of the first voice breathed too, but his breath was ragged.

"Yes, she does."

"Very well. I will see you later." A door opened and closed.

My brow furrowed, and a wave of pain swept up my throat and into my head. I grunted.

Instantly, a soft, warm hand pressed to my cold forehead, and the heat of that touch pushed the pain back. I drifted back down into unconsciousness, unsettled and confused, content to let the darkness take me again if it meant the pain would ease…

VVV

I opened my eyes. It took effort. A lot of it. In fact, it was the only movement I could accomplish, I'm sure. I blinked once, and my eyes focused on the figure in the chair beside me.

I could tell he had been watching me for a long time. He was dressed in black again, and he leaned his elbows on his knees. His topaz eyes assessed my face. I still marveled at how pale he was, and how his dark hair made him appear even whiter. I had never seen anyone so perfectly beautiful.

"Am I dead?" I whispered. Edward frowned.

"What—you expect to see _me _in heaven?"

I was confused.

"Um…yes."

He smiled gently at me.

"I knew I saved you for a good reason."

"Saved me?" My voice was hoarse, but there was no way I wasn't going to ask. He nodded.

"A vampire bite is poisonous. If I'd left that bite untended, you would have undergone a horrible process and then become a vampire yourself. I…" he paused. "I sucked out the poison."

"I'll bet that was hard," I murmured. "Not to keep…sucking…I mean."

He looked at me.

"It was."

"Thank you."

He smiled again.

"You're welcome."

I tried to move my head. It didn't work.

"Where's Jacob?"

Edward sat up and glanced at the door.

"Not sure. I know he went to get something to eat, but I sneaked in here." He arched an eyebrow. "We're not on the best of terms right now."

"Why not?"

"Because he's scared," Edward said simply. "And he's a werewolf. I'm a vampire."

I sighed painfully, tears welling up because of my weakness.

"Not that again," I choked.

"Bella, it's natural. I understand him," Edward soothed. "Right now, I'm frightening, because to him, I represent in some part that which is threatening you. But you'll be all right. And then _he'll_ be all right. We all will."

"I don't know about that," I confessed. "I'm freezing to death."

Edward smirked.

"Well, luckily for you…I think I know someone who can help with that. Be right back." He kissed my forehead, which didn't help my temperature, turned and left the room. My attention drifted.

I don't know how much later it was, but Carlisle finally stepped into my room—followed by Jacob. I saw them as if they were a dream. Jacob wore his jeans and blue t-shirt, and his arms were folded over his chest, but he was listening to the doctor.

"She has hypothermia," Carlisle explained. "And nothing we've tried has worked. She's had a transfusion, and we warmed the blood before it went into the IV. But she just keeps getting colder. It's like her body is locked, shutting down—she needs something to shock her system, to wake it up again."

"What can you do?" Jacob asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"Nothing. But maybe you can."

Their voices faded away. My hands and feet felt like ice to me. Almost numb.

I caught sight of Jacob. He approached the right side of my bed. He gazed down at me, then stripped off his t-shirt. He also pulled off his socks and shoes. He lifted my covers, climbed on my bed and slid in beside me.

I gasped. Warmth so intense it almost burned struck my skin. It was like when I played in the snow with my bare hands, came inside and put my hands under hot water, only to recoil in pain. But Jacob did not back away. He slipped his muscled left arm beneath my head and pulled me in so my face rested against his chest. He took up my hands in his other hand and pressed them to his heart. They immediately started throbbing. He scooted closer, wrapping his right arm around my waist and pressing the length of his body against mine. He even pressed the tops of his feet to the bottoms of mine, making my toes tingle.

It was as if I had been flash-frozen and had now been put in an oven to thaw. My heartbeat quickened, sending shooting needles through my wound, but I could barely hear my own heart next to the raging noise of Jacob's. He held me very tight and very still, forcing heat into every part of me. He rested his cheek against my forehead, and the warmth of his breath washed over my face and neck.

He held me there for a long time, never shifting. The ice slid out of my veins, the warmth starting at skin level and gradually penetrating deeper and deeper, to the core of my chest and down through my legs.

After about two hours, his warmth faded into what it had always been—not scalding water, but soft, intoxicating comfort. I took a deep breath.

"Now I know what I have _you _around for," I grinned softly, then I lightly rubbed my nose back and forth against his chest, and wiggled my toes. He choked and let out a kid-like laugh, and his feet twitched away from mine.

"Hey, Bells, cut it out," he chuckled, pressing a hand to his chest. "My feet are majorly ticklish."

"Smart move, telling me that," I said wickedly. "I'm _so_ going to get you."

"Maybe later." He settled against me again, wrapping me up. "Warmer?"

"Um, if I wasn't, I think I'd have to be a corpse."

"You almost were a corpse," he murmured.

"Not even close," I countered. I leaned my head back then, so I could see him. His face lay on my pillow, and his eyes searched mine. I raised my eyebrows.

"What—you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

"Edward was biting you," he whispered, as if he hadn't heard me.

"Untrue," I said. "The other one did."

Jacob frowned.

"The other one?"

"Yes. The blonde monster. He bit me, I shot him in the throat, then Edward, Jasper and Alice killed him. Then Edward came over and sucked out the poison."

Jacob propped himself up on one elbow.

"_Poison?"_

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"No."

A slow smile spread across my face. I shouldn't be playing with him like this. But it was his fault. I was delirious with heat.

"I think I'll just bask in the moment here," I murmured. "The moment when _I _know something weird and supernatural and _you don't._"

"C'mon, Bells," he urged. "What poison?"

"Oh, fine," I sighed. "Vampire bites are poisonous. If Edward hadn't sucked it out of me…I would have become a vampire, too."

"He said something like that," Jacob said thoughtfully. "So did Dr. Carlisle. But…I wasn't sure I believed them."

"_I _believe them," I said firmly. "I could _feel _that poison inside me. And then I could feel it go out of me when he sucked it out."

Jacob hung his head, let out his breath in a rush and ran his right hand through his hair.

"I probably owe him an apology."

"Yep." I nuzzled against his bicep. "You have to be nice to him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

He snorted.

"Since when do I do what you say?"

"Since I found out your feet are ticklish."

"Totally _not _fair," he objected.

"I want you to shake his hand," I said.

"Bells…" he moaned. But I wiggled my toes again. He almost fell out of the bed.

"Okay, okay!" he yelped, trying to control his laughter. He tucked himself back in next to me. "You win. I will as soon as I see him again."

"Now."

"Now? What do you mean, now? I don't even know where he is."

"You don't have to." I poked his forehead with my fingertip. "He's a _mind reader."_

He sighed mightily.

"Go on," I prodded. "Call him."

His head plopped down onto the pillow next to me. I leaned up and nuzzled against his neck, another spot where he was really ticklish.

He grinned crookedly, shoving his shoulder in the way of my face.

"Fine, fine." He took a breath and spoke in a normal voice. "Edward?"

Instantly, Edward stuck his head in the door.

"You called?"

Jacob slapped a hand to his heart, halfway sitting up.

"Good night, man, don't do that."

"You called me," Edward smiled, stepping inside. Jacob shifted and cleared his throat, as if he wanted to be standing up to say this, but he didn't want to leave me cold. Edward quickly raised a hand.

"It's okay—you can stay where you are."

Jacob looked at him, and swallowed.

"Listen, Edward, I…"

"It's okay, Jake," Edward said gently. "I got it." And he stuck out his hand. Jacob looked at him for just a moment, then gripped Edward's hand firmly. They shook once. Then, Edward let go, but he didn't leave.

"I…" he started, then lifted his head. "Bella, your dad's here."

A second later, Dr. Carlisle entered, talking to someone behind him.

"This is her room."

"I can't believe I didn't hear about this car accident—I was on patrol when my car got a flat—" Carlie, fidgeting with his hat halted when he passed the threshold.

"Bells!" he said in relief. Then he hesitated. He pointed subtly at me and glanced at Dr. Carlisle. "Um…why is Jacob in the bed too?"

A moment of silence followed, in which we tried valiantly to restrain ourselves. But then it was simply too much, and Edward, Jacob and I burst out laughing.

VVV

I had known that when I attempted to bring a werewolf and a vampire together on common ground that if it went well, it would bring changes to both peoples. However, I had no idea how _much _change. The battle in the woods had been the catalyst, and then the seal, of permanent and deep-felt change.

The _world_ turned upside down.

First of all, the truce was tested beyond war time when the Cullens devised to do something for the pack to thank them for executing justice, and for helping to kill the enemy vampires. Jacob made one suggestion: food. And the Cullens took to it like fish to water.

They had never used their state-of-the-art kitchen before, and so they threw themselves into the task of creating a feast. They invited the whole pack, through Jacob, and Jacob made sure to let his pack know that this was not an alpha command, but something they were free to decide upon for themselves. The meal was to happen on the night of Epiphany, January sixth. Jacob and I helped as the Cullens nervously got the house ready (they _never _entertained) and we waited anxiously to see if the pack would arrive.

And guess what? _They came. _

Not only that, but to Esme and Alice's delight, they ate _everything_. The steak, the rolls, the mashed potatoes, the steamed vegetables and the pumpkin pie. We all sat around the huge dining room table and the Cullens watched as their feast was politely devoured. Everyone was clearly a little antsy at first, but Jacob, Edward and I placed ourselves strategically around the table: I sat right between Paul and Rosalie, Jacob sat between Carlisle and Emmett, and Edward sat between Leah and Sam. We purposefully made conversation with the people all around us, asking questions, prompting discussions about irrelevant topics. Before long, as the pack tasted the steak and found it delicious (and unpoisoned) people began laughing, speaking out on their own to add to the discussion, and even doing a little teasing. Jacob, Edward and I set the example there, as well, showing that it _was _okay to tease each other, as long as it came with a healthy dose of respect and friendship.

Soon after that dinner, the Cullens received an invite to a beach party in La Push. I went with Jacob to deliver this invitation, and it was greeted with the proper amount of pleasure and shock. They had never been to La Push. After their initial astonishment wore off, Carlisle said yes, as long as it was cloudy, they would be able to come.

And they did. And to their further astonishment (and mine as well) Charlie was invited, as were several other families from the tribe that were not werewolves. Understandably, at this party, there was no talk about the different races. Thus, it did for everyone what Christmas had done for Edward, Jacob and I. It allowed them to be _normal. _We raced on the beach, tried to keep the fires from blowing out in the ocean wind, roasted hot dogs, and played Frisbee. It was a blast. Especially for Carlisle and Esme, I think, because I could sense that it had been a while since they'd been able to socialize with parents their "own age," and happily pretend that there was nothing at all extraordinary about them. They just didn't eat, but no one seemed to notice.

From then on, the relationships between the two peoples just caught on like a house on fire. It was unbelievable. Parties, get-togethers and hang-outs were regularly scheduled at the Cullens or at La Push, and everyone was always invited, including Charlie and me. The Cullens' new favorite thing was cooking (Alice couldn't get enough of it) and they just loved making _tons _of food and watching it be eaten.

Jacob's name among the Cullens was "Mutt." It might as well have been on his birth-certificate, because none of them ever used his real name, except Edward. It wasn't insulting at all. He loved it, because it was said with such endearment, and he had never had a nickname before. I had special names for Jacob and Edward, myself. I called them "lambkins," or "chickadees." They let me do it, and never knew why I chose them—they thought it was funny to be compared to such mild things, for both of them were so terribly fierce.

Over time, I felt like I'd gone from being an only child to being a member of a family of dozens. I could count the whole pack as my brothers and sister, and the Cullens were getting there (Jasper needed some work, but he was definitely improving). Plus, whenever we all got together, the families brought all their little kids. And _that _was what Esme loved the most.

Esme beamed brilliantly as she watched the little black-haired kids run between the adults' legs, toddling and squealing and tugging on their parents' sleeves. She soon started keeping candy around her house, and they all came running to her begging for pieces. In return, she would request kisses, and she would instantly be covered with them.

Rosalie watched the children at first with distant longing, not daring to assert herself with them. That is, until Jacob observed her. Then, around the kids, he began casually referring to her as "The Gingerbread Lady." Intrigued, the kids pressed him for an answer. He just told them to climb in her lap and they'd see. The kids immediately went to Rosalie and demanded to climb in her lap. Confused, she sat down, and before she knew it, four little kids were on top of her, wrapping their arms around her and leaning against her chest.

"She _does _smell like it!" one little boy cried. "Jacob was right! She smells like gingerbread!"

I have a feeling that Rosalie would have cried if she could. Jacob had found a way to crack her armor.

She fell in love with those kids, and absolutely spoiled them. And also, with much effort and persistence, Jacob teased, sweet-talked, complimented and even hugged Rosalie into loving him, too. I saw the bond they formed, and was happy for it. Rosalie never got to have children, and I could tell she wished she had. The fact that she reminded Jacob of his mother doubtlessly eased the pain for both of them. When she thought nobody was listening, she called him "Pup." Also, because she and Jacob finally got along, she was much nicer to me, too.

Sometimes, later in the evenings, the rough-housing, horseplay and games would settle down, and we would gather around either the Cullens' fireplace, or a fire on the beach, and the "elders" would tell stories. The elders of the Quileute tribe would spin tales much like those Jacob had recited to me on Christmas Eve, when he had been pointing out stars. At the Cullens', Carlisle would speak. To those who were not in the know, Carlisle was simply an avid history buff—that's why he could describe the Revolutionary War in such detail. To those of us who _did _know, well, we sat enraptured, entranced by the opportunity to hear it retold by someone who had actually _been there_. I loved these nights the best. Jacob and I would huddle together, and I would keep warm next to his heart, and we would whisper comments to each other as we listened.

Jacob and I loved each other fiercely. The fear of his imprinting still hung in the back of our heads, like a shadow in a sunny room. But there was something bittersweet about living each day with the thought that it might be the last. We never fought. If we disagreed, one of us gave way so easily that there was never a hint of friction. Anything other people might fight about seemed irrelevant to us. We were extensions of each other, always near each other, except when we slept. Our relationship was endlessly fascinating to Edward, whose life stretched on behind and before him for such a distance. He valued the reminder of a mortal life.

"He is so strong, Bella," he quietly told me once, when Jacob was helping Rosalie in the kitchen. "His worry over imprinting only makes him love you more deeply. And _that _is his greatest weapon against it."

Edward was not the only one fascinated by the unique relationships amongst us all. It was true that one aspect of the friendships between the peoples allowed them some normalcy. But it _also _let them enjoy and share in the fact that the pack and the Cullens were absolutely superhuman.

It wasn't long before a clandestine activity was arranged especially for those with "special abilities." Of course, since I went everywhere with Jacob, and knew the secrets, I was included as well. And what a _treat _that always was.

Whenever a thunderstorm arose over Forks, the pack and the Cullens would meet in a broad field in the mountains. And then, when the thunder began to rumble, and the clouds began to flash…

They played baseball.

They were mixed teams, werewolves and vampires on each. And they practically tore that field apart.

When they hit the ball, it was like a crack of thunder. When they ran, it was like lightning. When they slid, it practically caused an earthquake. The pack played in human form, of course, but their strength and speed and agility were still extraordinary. They all teased and bantered, and talked trash to the other team. They also let me play—they called it "an exercise in touch;" practice throwing it at less than light speed, I guess. My hits looked like a weenie hit the ball, even if they were good hits by normal standards. Nobody ever made fun of me, though. I flatter myself thinking that they just liked me around. I was their compass, their anchor. Still their common ground.

This continued happily for months. The get-togethers were always on: cloudy at La Push, sunny at the Cullens. And through all of it, when Jacob was not with me, he and Edward were inseparable.

Both families called them the Odd Couple, after that story about the totally opposite roommates. Their stream-of-consciousness communication continued, and it was often times comical, and I just had to laugh at them sometimes, shaking them out of their weirdness. But secretly, I _loved _it. Because of course, I took credit for it.

The two of them went running all the time. At first, Jacob phased to race through the woods alongside the vampire. Then, he started running in his human form. They would come back side by side, Jacob sweaty and a little out of breath, Edward not even ruffled. But they laughed and joked constantly. It was like Jacob was Edward's personal sun, chasing away his clouds. I was glad for him.

Once, I ventured to ask Jacob why he always ran shirtless, and Edward never did. Jacob pulled me aside, so no one could hear us, and whispered:

"He _sparkles, _Bella."

"No way."

"Yes way," he answered. "Apparently all vampires do, in the sunlight. That's why they can't go anywhere when it's a nice day."

"That's _awesome_," I declared. Jacob made a face.

"I dunno. I told him it was girly."

"Girly?" I laughed. "Edward is a stud."

"What?" he exclaimed. Then his eyes narrowed. "Am I going to have to start watching you two?"

"No," I shoved him. Then I winked. "You don't have to worry. I like my men with a pulse. But don't tell Edward."

"Don't tell Edward," Jacob rolled his eyes, then tapped my forehead. "He's a _mind reader."_

It was indeed difficult to keep anything from Edward—one, because he could read Jacob's mind, and two, because us three were hanging out together _all the time_. We drove to Seattle and went up in the Needle and went to all the museums, we went on hikes, we took road-trips all up and down the coast to the little fishing towns, and we went out to movies. Occasionally, Alice, or Leah, or Paul or Seth (or all of them) would tag along, and we'd make a Saturday day trip of it.

Jacob and Edward's runs continued all through the spring; however, each time, Jacob came back a little more fatigued. He was still in fabulous shape, but apparently it was becoming harder and harder for him to keep up with Edward.

One day, when they had just come back from a run that ended at my house, Jacob went inside to get a drink and I finally approached Edward in my driveway.

"Hey," I said quietly, staring at the place where Jacob had just entered my house. "Does he look…smaller to you?"

"Yes, I hope so," Edward nodded, gazing at the same spot.

"_What?"_

"He's been working on his control, Bella," Edward told me. "We've been training in the woods as often as we can. He's trying to stop phasing. To stop being a werewolf."

"He can do that?" I was baffled.

"Apparently," Edward shrugged. "That's what Billy and Sam have told him."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"So he can start aging again. To be with you." Edward gazed at me, and his voice grew thoughtful. "There's also the off chance that it might prevent him from imprinting."

"He's…He's willing to give up being an _amazing _wolf for _me?"_ I couldn't believe it. Edward frowned at me.

"Of course," he said. "He loves you."

The training continued. Jacob became gradually weaker, but still remained very strong by human standards. I could think of no better teacher for him than Edward. After all, Edward did know something about control.

Jacob's hair grew back to its original length, and I loved twisting my fingers through it. (And by the way, he _did _purr.) Finally, at the middle of May, Jacob looked almost exactly the way he did before he had growled at Edward in the schoolyard.

We had a baseball game on the 18th of May. A storm blew up and the pack and the Cullens rejoiced. Jacob could no longer compete to the level he had before, but everyone still lovingly regarded him as the alpha, and it was never disputed.

I watched them all, just being cheerleader this time. I marveled, as always, at all of their beauty. And today, I had actually brought a camera with me.

Of course, I could not take video, but still pictures wouldn't show anything incriminating. And if they did, I'd just delete them—it was a digital camera. I took snapshots of Alice pitching, of Sam just creaming the ball, of Leah making faces at Emmett in the outfield, of Edward leaping into the air to catch a fly, of Carlisle calling Seth out at home.

Jacob came up to bat, bunted, and raced toward first. Alice snagged the ball and tossed it to Rosalie, at first. Jacob slid, but he landed hard on the arm he had hurt in the wreck.

"Ow, ow," he complained, hopping up, but holding his elbow.

"You okay?" Rosalie gasped, taking hold of him.

"Oh, bad arm," he muttered, then winked at her. He shook his arm out. "Hey, I'm gonna score-keep for a while." He came over to the third base line where I was standing, bent and kissed me sweetly.

"Are you all right?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm fine," he grinned, his smile very bright for his being injured. "Just fine."

He accepted the pencil and notepad from Carlisle, the umpire, and watched the rest of the game with me.

When the rain threatened to overtake us, they called the game. Edward came over and whacked Jacob with his glove.

"What—did the puppy get hurt?" Edward smirked and walked past. Jacob tossed down the notepad, roared in mock ferocity, stuck the pencil between his teeth and jumped on Edward's back. Edward grunted, staggering forward, and Jacob wrapped both arms around Edward's shoulders, and pressed the knuckle of his thumb hard into Edward's sternum. Edward laughed and winced at the same time, and Jacob grinned broadly around his pencil, growling like dogs do when they're playing.

I don't think either of them saw me, but I took a picture of them then. It turned out perfectly, as if they'd posed for it. Both their eyes were shining with laughter and youth—they looked like two ordinary teenage boys goofing around—only brilliantly stunning. I printed that picture, framed it and hung it on my wall.

Now that picture is priceless to me.

VVV

We went to prom. I brought Jacob, as my guest, since he didn't attend Forks High anymore. Edward brought Leah. Edward had formed a soft spot for her at some time—I wasn't sure when. But they understood each other, and had become good friends.

I wore a slender red dress, and when he'd first seen me, Jacob had stared at me for a good ten seconds before he was able to speak. I'm telling you, _nothing _feels better than that.

We entered the dance arm-in-arm, Edward and Leah right behind us. The noise and bustle of the party soon surrounded us, and everyone was happy to see Jacob again. However, he rarely looked away from me.

"So…what do you think so far?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and lacing them through his velvety hair.

"Of what? Prom?"

"Yes."

He shrugged.

"The decorations: so-so. The music? Meh. Seeing you in this dress, with your hair done up like that?" He grinned. "Need I say more?"

"I'm just amaze that you _have _a dress shirt and tie," I said, tugging on his collar.

"I don't," he confessed. "It's my dad's."

He smiled again, but I caught something in the edges of his mouth. My brow furrowed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem a little…sad."

He stopped dancing and just gazed at me. Then he glanced down briefly.

"Well…I promised I'd let Edward tell you."

Concern pricked me.

"What is it?"

"It's okay," he said quickly. "I mean, it's not _okay_…" He fumbled. "But…I'll go get him."

He left me, his warmth departing from my arms, and I stood there and watched as Jacob approached Edward and put a hand on his shoulder. They conversed briefly, and then Jacob danced with Leah while Edward came up to me.

"I didn't tell you before, but you look lovely tonight, Bella," he smiled at me.

"Thank you," I said, easily sweeping into his arms. Out of old habit, we stood as waltzers do, and it made us both smile in remembrance.

"Jacob said you had something to tell me," I prompted as we swayed. A cloud passed over his angelic face.

"Yes." He took a breath. "First of all, I need to express to you, for my whole family, our undying gratitude for what you've done for us. You made a bridge between us and the Quileute, something that no one on either side even wanted to accomplish for more than a century." His thumb absently rubbed the back of my right hand, and he gazed at me steadily. "It took bravery, raw nerve…" He smiled. "And some pure dumb luck…"

I chuckled.

"But you did it," he said finally, though keeping his voice down. "And because of that, our family has enjoyed friendships as we've never had before. The pack are immortal, yes, but they're also completely alive, and because of that, they brought _us _to life. Esme takes absolute delight in the children, Jasper and Emmett have had a great time with men like Sam and Jared and Paul. Alice and Leah are fast friends, Rosalie and Jacob..." He paused for a moment, as if searching for the exact words. "Bella…you don't know how many decades of pain have been erased from her mind because of him. It's like she's _young _again. And I…" Edward hesitated again. "I've never had a friend like Jacob. I mean, Carlisle and…and my whole family, but never somebody I could just be a _guy _with, you know? Not since I was…human." He swallowed. "The two of you have shown uncommon grace to us. Which is why our family has come to a decision."

My hand reflexively tightened around his, and I didn't take my eyes from him. He took another breath, and his gaze was resolute.

"I have come to know, on a deep and penetrating level, the curse that is werewolf imprinting. You might not know it, because Jacob hides it well, but from January to March, it was a constant torture to him, always in his mind. And Leah…" he sighed and glanced at the ceiling, as if burdened. "I can't even describe to you what she _still _feels because Sam imprinted on someone besides her. And in large measure, it is our fault."

"What?" I murmured.

"The Quileute wouldn't phase at all if it weren't for our proximity. We are their natural enemies," Edward explained. "They start the phasing process because their bodies sense the nearness of vampires." Edward was whispering now. "They turn to werewolves to protect humans from us."

"But you're not hurting anyone," I protested. He shook his head.

"Their biology doesn't know that. It would be just like telling your body not to grow up."

"So…what does that mean?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Edward's feet stopped moving. We just stood there, while the other people danced all around us.

"Jacob has nearly stopped phasing. I had hoped our exercises in control would be enough but—it's not. Almost. But not quite. So…we're leaving. Tomorrow morning."

"Leaving?" My throat caught. I knew I was repeating his words, but I just couldn't believe them. He nodded minutely.

"Our flight leaves at five in the morning. We're going abroad. Well, first we're going to Chicago," he amended. "I'm from there. I'd like to…see the city again. Visit my mother's grave."

Tears stung my eyes as I listened, but I tried to keep them back. Edward went on.

"Then we're heading to someplace in central Europe. Maybe Austria, or Russia, or Romania. I haven't really toured Europe, yet."

"That…should be amazing," I tried. Edward searched my eyes.

"Would it be all right if we wrote to you two?"

"That would be great," I said eagerly, letting go of his hand briefly to brush at my eyes. His hand remained on my waist. "I love getting real mail."

"We love writing," Edward said. "I do, at least, and Esme and Alice and Carlisle. And Rosalie will have no trouble writing to Jacob."

I nodded quickly, trying to hide my face, because I was going to cry.

"Oh, Bells," he said for the first time, pulling me into his chest and holding me. I wrapped my arms around him and gasped into his tuxedo coat.

"You've been my true friend, too. Have I mentioned that?" He kissed the top of my head. "I'll always love you for everything you've done—for seeing me and my family as humans, rather than monsters."

I felt him take a ragged breath, then he backed up and cupped my face in his hands, smiling.

"I am privileged to have known you."

"Hold on, don't say stuff like that," Jacob interrupted, coming up beside us. His eyes were glistening, and he was frowning. He cleared his throat and steadied his voice. "I'm going to issue an alpha command, okay?"

Edward opened his mouth, but Jacob held up a hand.

"Nope, there's no arguing. This is my last order, so you have to listen to it." He braced his hands on his hips. "If you are ever on this _continent _on Christmas Day, you are to come to our house and spend the evening with us. End of story. We'll have presents for you and everything, every year, _forever_, just to make you feel guilty."

Edward watched him, his smile broadening.

"Thank you, Jacob. We'll certainly try. Just make sure you pass on a way for me to find you."

Instead of answering, Jacob stepped forward and embraced Edward. Edward swept his arms around Jacob and for a moment, neither of them said anything. Then, Edward tugged on a piece of Jacob's hair and backed up. Jacob sniffed and swiped at his face with the back of his hand, but then he grinned unexpectedly.

"Good luck, leech," he slapped Edward's shoulder.

"You too, Mutt," Edward replied. "Have a good evening with your lady. I'll return to mine."

And with that, Edward swept away. I reached for Jacob, wrapped my arms around his neck and just held him. He answered, pulling me close.

"We aren't going to know what to do with ourselves when they're gone," I murmured. I felt him shrug.

"The same thing we did before, I guess. Run through the woods, watch movies and read scary stories." But his voice was very sad.

"Yeah," I sighed. Then, a remembrance struck me, and I frowned. I backed up and looked into Jacob's face.

"Wait—did you say come to _our _house?"

He gazed back at me solemnly.

"I did."

"And…what does that mean?"

"It means I want to marry you." He took a deep breath. "I know I'm messed up, and I have issues and complications, but…I'm going to try. I'm going to try _so _hard, Bells." He swallowed. "Will you have me?"

I stared at him. Then, I leaned up, shut my eyes, and closed my lips over his. He bent down and

pulled me up to him, lifting me off the ground, kissing me both hard and tenderly. I felt his heart against mine—both of them rushed and pounded, in perfect rhythm, just as they had the first time I'd met him.

I knew there were risks, even dangers. But there was no possible way I could leave him. And so, as I tasted his soft lips, I knew without a doubt what my answer had to be.

I withdrew my mouth from his, and he didn't set me down. I gazed straight into his eyes, ran my hand through his long hair, and smiled.

"Now _that_…is a stupid question."

His smile flashed. And with a triumphant laugh, he pressed in and kissed me again.

"_My great miseries in this world have been Heathcliff's miseries, and I watched and felt each from the beginning: my great thought in living is himself. If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it. - My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods: time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the trees. My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary. Nelly, I AM Heathcliff! He's always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being."_

_-Wuthering Heights_

_**Epilogue**_

"_Listen, my child," you say to me_

"_I am the voice of your history._

_Be not afraid, come follow me._

_Answer my call and I'll set you free…"_

_-The Voice_

_**75 Years Later…**_

I can't remember why this tradition got started—I only know that my great grandma and grandpa, Jacob and Bella Black, began it, and it was linked closely with the rule that every firstborn Black daughter was to be named "Isabella." The tradition was this: every Christmas Eve, we set a carved wolf made of cherry wood—Great Grandpa had made it for Great Grandma—at one end of our long table. And at the other end, we set an extra plate. And, if someone came knocking at twilight, the eldest daughter (me, this time), was to answer the door, and invite the person to dinner, even if he was a complete stranger. We also set out seven presents for this nameless person, and they remained in a sacred place by the tree. We had never opened them. They had been bought and wrapped by my great grandma Bella.

The importance of these traditions had been very fervently told to me by my grandma Bells, who remembered how diligently her mother had set the place every single year. However, no one had come knocking on the door at twilight since my great grandparents' time.

Until tonight.

When the three sharp taps resounded through the house just as the clock struck six, every family member at the long table froze. Then, they all turned to me. I dropped my fork. It clanked down onto my plate full of turkey and dressing.

My mother's eyes were alight with both disbelief and excitement.

"Well, honey…" she said to me. "Go get it!"

Slowly rising, I left the table. Nervously, my heart pounding, I ran my hand through my long chestnut hair. I was the only kid in a couple generations that had not inherited jet-black locks. My cousins thought I was weird.

I had reached the tall front door. Taking a breath, I reached out, worked the latch and pulled the door open.

Seven people stood outside in the snow. A blonde man who looked like an angel; a woman on his arm with shoulder-length brown hair and a soft smile; a tall, burly young man beside a striking, blonde-haired woman; a tow-headed, handsome man next to a lovely, spritely, dark-haired girl—and right in front of me stood a tall young man. He wore a gray coat and black dress pants; he had windswept dark hair, white skin and deep, penetrating topaz eyes. I was struck by the idea that he bore himself like a gentleman in an old movie. His gaze searched me, eloquently displaying uncertainty.

"Excuse us," he said, his voice cultured and smooth. "Is this the Jacob Black household?"

The sound of my great grandfather's name upon his lips sent echoes through my mind; sounds from a story I barely knew, yet remained alive in my very bones.

"Yes, this is Jacob Black's family," I answered. The stranger smiled almost invisibly. He took a breath.

"Does his invitation still stand for twilight visitors on Christmas?"

Suddenly, I felt as if I was standing upon the precipice of my future—as if the decision I made now would determine the entire course of my life. I took a very deep breath, then smiled kindly.

"Of course it does! We've been waiting for you. Please, come in."

"Thank you." He stepped up one of the stairs. "This is my family: my father and mother, Carlisle and Esme; my brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie; Jasper and his wife—my sister—Alice. My name is Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella." I extended my hand. He hesitated just a moment, watching my eyes, then grasped it. I gasped, and snatched his hand up and held it in both of mine. Our gazes caught each other, and suddenly, neither of us could look away.

Something happened inside me, then. Something like two pieces clicking together, sending a thrill from the top of my head to the heels of my feet. In the back of my mind, a small voice reminded me of all the times my family had spoken, both jokingly and seriously, about how my grandparents had met, and my parents. They said it was a sudden flash of insight…like a missing bit of a puzzle finally snapped into its place. Love at first sight. I had always laughed at that concept, finding it silly.

But now, as my fingers closed around Edward's, my derision hollowed and vanished, and I couldn't for the life of me shake those old stories.

"Your fingers are freezing!" I exclaimed breathlessly, recovering myself. I rubbed the back of his hand vigorously, and he laughed, disarmed.

"Come inside and get warm," I commanded, pulling him past the threshold with me. "All of you!"

"Thank you," Edward said, smiling broadly. "We will certainly try."

_High is the moon tonight…_

_Hiding its guiding light,_

_Heaven and earth do sleep,_

_Still in the dark so deep,_

_I will the darkness sweep…_

_I will the moon to flight,_

_I will the heavens bright,_

_I will the earth delight…_

_Open your eyes with me,_

_See paradise with me,_

_Awake and arise with me…_

_I am the Dawn; I'm the new day begun!_

_I bring you the morning; I bring you the sun!_

_I hold back the night and I open the skies;_

_I give light to the world; I give sight to your eyes;_

_From the first of all time, until Time is undone,_

_Forever and ever and ever and ever!_

FIN


End file.
